Camino hacia la ruina
by Mrs Filthy Youth
Summary: Abandono, Mentiras, Engaños, Maltratos y una anorexia no asumida hacen que Bella Swan crea ir directamente  camino hacia la ruina, pero que pasa cuando el profesor Cullen llegue a su vida.
1. Prefacio

**Summary:**

Abandono, Mentiras, Engaños, Maltratos y una anorexia no asumida hacen que Bella Swan crea ir directamente camino hacia la ruina, pero que pasa cuando el profesor Cullen llegue a su vida y trate de enseñarle que con amor puede curar las heridas de su alma. ¿Podrá lograrlo?

* * *

><p><span>Prefacio<span>.

Sentí sus ojos mirándome fija e intensamente, no sabía qué hacer. Vi como su rostro se inclinado ligeramente al mío. Mis mejillas alcanzaron un rojizo profundo. Mi cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza, era un completo manojo de nervios. Cuantas veces había soñado con esos labios, _sus labios_, pero todavía la decisión era mía, fácilmente podía correr mi cara, pero ¿Lo quería?

_Él no te quiere, solo juega contigo, para él solo eres una niña tonta e ingenua dijo mi mente._

Decidí callarla, la decisión era mía, así que lentamente también fui acercando mi rostro hasta que quedaron a pocos centímetros. Nuestras miradas se conectaron largamente, sentí su inseguridad sobre si continuar con esto o no. Simplemente asentí, por nada del mundo retrocedería en mis actos, sentía tantas cosas por él, era un como un ángel que llego a salvarme del infierno.

Sentí como nuestras narices se rozaban, su aliento acariciaba mis labios, mis ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente, estaba como flotando. Estaba nerviosa, tenía un nudo en el estomago. Lentamente nuestros labios se encontraron de manera suave y muy dulce. Fue una caricia muy sutil pero me estremecí de pies a cabeza. Nos besamos hasta que se nos acabo el aire. Entonces su frente se apoyo en la mía mientras regulábamos nuestras respiraciones. Luego yo lo volví a besarlo con un poco más de intensidad, entre abrí mis labios por instinto, su lengua se introdujo entre ellos, acaricio la mía de forma lenta y tortuosamente deliciosa. El momento era más que perfecto, sus manos abrazando mi cintura con delicadeza y mis manos acariciando los cabellos de su nuca. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

-¿Estás segura de esto Bella?, recuerda que ambos arriesgamos mucho- dijo Edward muy serio.

-¿Es un reproche?-pregunte.

-No, es solo un hecho-dijo mirándome fijamente a través de esas orbes verdes.

-No tengo miedo, ya no me queda nada más- dije mirándolo, quería transmitirle a través de aquella mirada todo lo que sentía.

_Eres tonta Bella, solo sufrirás dijo mi mente_

_Shh, cierra la boca le respondí._

-Entonces el resto no importa- dijo y nos continuamos besando luego. Me sentía en el mismísimo cielo, él era mi Ángel. Ya nada importaba.

* * *

><p><strong> Gracias por leer.<strong>


	2. Camino hacia la ruina

**Summary:**

Abandono, Mentiras, Engaños, Maltratos y una anorexia no asumida hacen que Bella Swan crea ir directamente camino hacia la ruina, pero que pasa cuando el profesor Cullen llegue a su vida y trate de enseñarle que con amor puede curar las heridas de su alma. ¿Podrá lograrlo?

* * *

><p>with no alarms and no surprises,<br>no alarms and no surprises,  
>no alarms and no surprises,<br>Silent silence.  
>This is my final fit,<br>my final bellyache

Sin alarmas y sin sorpresas/Sin alarmas y sin sorpresas/Sin alarmas y sin sorpresas/Silencioso silencio/Este es mi último exabrupto/mi último dolor de estómago.

* * *

><p><strong>Camino hacia la ruina<strong>

Soy Isabella Marie Swan y mi camino hacia la ruina comenzó creo que desde el momento en que nací. Tuve ciertos remansos de felicidad pero siempre me dirigía hacia el mismo lugar…la ruina. Mi ruina.

Mi madre Renee, se casó con Charlie porque quedo embarazada de manera sorpresiva y por un descuido (el condón se rompió) al salir del instituto, ella nunca lo amo...ni siquiera hizo el intento a pesar de que yo existía.

Como ambos eran muy jóvenes y no tenían un título universitario, trabajaban en lo que encontraban, vivíamos en una situación precaria en un pueblecito llamado Forks. Este se encontraba en la Península de Washington, tenía un clima oceánico con abundancia de lluvias durante todo el año.

Luego de 2 años de vivir con lo justo y lo necesario además de las peleas a diario que existían entre ambos, Renee nos abandono. Claro, ella esperaba casarse con su principe azul, vivir en una casa grande con una piscina y tener una hija, además de un perro de raza. El sueño americano de la ingenua Renee pero como pasaron los años y este no se cumplió, se marcho, dejando a Charlie a cargo de una niñita de 2 años.

Charlie era un buen padre, no nos faltaba nada porque luego de que ella se marcho lo contrataron como jefe de policía, pero también era un poco frío y estricto conmigo y lo entendía. Yo me parecía físicamente a la perra de Renee y sabía que esto lo atormentaba día a día, porque a pesar de todo él la seguía amando.

Cuando era pequeña era amiga de todos en la primaria y eso me hacía muy feliz, ayudaba a que no sintiera el vacio que me dejo mi ma…Renee, pero al entrar a la edad de la adolescencia como a los 12 años, las chicas comenzaron a ignorarme y a esparcir cotilleos sobre mí, además de algunas bromas pesadas, no sabía el por qué. Desde entonces me volví muy insegura y desconfiada del resto, además comenzaron mis complejos con la comida pero yo no soy anoréxica de eso estoy segura.

En cambio los chicos eran súper atentos y amables conmigo, eso lograba ponerme algo nerviosa porque siempre he sido algo tímida y odio ser el centro de atención. A mí solo me importaba que Jacob Black me mirase y me sonriera de esa manera tan suya. Estaba completamente enamorada de él, fue mi primer amigo en Forks, nuestros padres también eran amigos así que pasábamos las vacaciones juntos en La Push.

Cuando cumplí 15 años, él se me declaro.

_-Bella, podemos hablar en privado- se notaba en su cara y en el tono de su voz que estaba nervioso, tantos años siendo amigos que ya prácticamente conocía todos sus gestos._

_-Claro-nos dirigimos al patio de mi casa -¿Qué ocurre Jake?-pregunte intrigadísima y muy nerviosa._

_-Bella...yo.. estoy enamorado de ti desde hace un tiempo- dijo y me miro fijamente a través de sus ojos negros, pensé que me desmayaría o algo así porque sentía mis piernas como de gelatina._

_-Tú también me gustas-dije en un susurro y nos sonreímos. Lentamente él se acerco a mí y se inclino, sus labios se posaron torpemente sobre los míos, fue un beso torpe pero a la vez muy dulce. Mi primer beso._

Luego de eso nos volvimos novios, Jacob era la persona más importante en mi vida después de mi padre, con él me sentía segura, querida y protegida, con él a mi lado no me importaba que Lauren y sus amigas me molestaran y dijeran cosas hirientes sobre mi madre o sobre mi físico, con él me sentía poderosa. Cuando cumplimos 6 meses de noviazgo perdí mi virginidad aunque no recuerdo mucho de eso porque estábamos algo borrachos, pero se supone que fue especial.

Hoy era un día importante, ya que cumplimos un año de noviazgo, además era mi cumpleaños nº 16.

Apenas terminaron las clases me apresure para irme a casa, mi padre quería prepararme algo. Él sabía cuánto odiaba esas cosas pero como había insistido tanto no me puede negar. Cuando llevaba la mitad del recorrido hecho, me di cuenta que me faltaba mi cuaderno de música, con las composiciones que el profesor calificaría mañana. Rayos.

Me devolví al instituto corriendo, el salón de música era el más apartado de todos, me dio un poco de miedo ir para allá sola pero tenía que darme prisa no podía hacer esperar más a Charlie. Me repetí en mi mente que esto era necesario, iba tan concentrada mentalizándome que no me detuve a escuchar los jadeos y gemidos provenientes del salón, solo me di cuenta cuando abrí un poco la puerta, pero lo suficiente para ver lo que ocurría, era lo peor que me podía haber sucedido en la vida.

Jacob estaba con su camisa abierta, Lauren tenía todo su cabello desordenado, las manos de él se perdían debajo de la falda de ella.

-Oh Jacob eres tan jodidamente increíble- dijo ella entre jadeos, mientras mordía el hombro de él.

-Shh, solo cállate-La beso de manera frenética, me fui antes de ver algo mucho peor. Me sentía débil y frágil.

Corrí a todo lo que mis piernas me permitían, en algún momento del camino me puse a llorar, hace tiempo no lo hacía. Abrí la puerta de manera apresurada. Lo único que quería era encerrarme en mi dormitorio y hacerme un ovillo, pero al llegar estaba mi padre con un sombrero de cumpleaños sobre su cabeza y una torta entre sus manos con 16 velitas prendidas. Literalmente me quería morir o por lo menos que este fatídico día se acabara luego. Lo único que atine fue a arrojarme a los brazos de Charlie y llorar de manera desesperada. Él me acariciaba la espalda tratando de consolarme, luego de un buen rato logré calmarme.

-¿Qué ocurrió Bella?-pregunto muy preocupado.

-Nada – dije en un susurro. Qué gran mentira.

-Se que mientes Bella, te conozco pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo sea- dijo y me beso la frente como recordaba que lo hacía cuando yo era una niña, eran pocas las veces en que se mostraba cariñoso.

-Lo sé, gracias- dije. Luego de poner una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro y compartir con mi padre hasta que se tuvo que ir a trabajar, me fui a mi dormitorio.

Me coloqué en frente del espejo que estaba al lado de mi armario. Me mire un rato bastante largo, no me gusto lo que vi. Lauren tenía razón en todo lo que me decía

"_Eres horrible Swan, no sé como Jake se fijo en ti"_

"_Con todo lo que comes podríamos alimentar a todo el mundo"_

Era lógico que Jacob se fijara en ella, a pesar de que estaba mitad operada. Parecía una muñeca infable pero aun así los chicos caían rendidos a sus pies.

No había nada bonito en mí, quizás mis ojos que eran grandes y de un extraño color marrón pero al fin y al cabo eran marrones más de la mitad del mundo los tenía así. Mi cabello era largo y ondulado, muy normal. Mi cara era redondeada y en forma de corazón, mis labios era grande pero algo desproporcionado el superior con el inferior. Mi piel era translucida muy poco atractiva, ni siquiera era alta con suerte media 1.62 metros y por sobre todo era gorda, caderas anchas, grandes piernas. Era horrible.

En un ataque de desesperación comencé a jalar mi cabello, porque no era capaz de lograr que la gente que yo quería se quedara conmigo, primero mi madre y luego Jacob. Era como si yo fuera una especie de plaga.

Tomé unas tijeras del escritorio y comencé a cortar mi cabello. Lo deje a la altura de la barbilla en mi delirio de autodesprecio, no dejaría que se volvieran a reír de mí, desde hoy en adelante la única razón que tenía para vivir sería mi padre, ya no tenía a nadie más. Se lo debía luego de tantos años de sufrimiento, tenía que sacrificarme por él, no lo podía arrastrar a la mierda que me ahogaba día a día.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté cansada, había llorado toda la noche, hace harto tiempo no lo hacía, debía tener grandes ojeras. Me vestí con un sweater más grande de lo normal para ocultar toda mi gordura con unos pantalones corte recto y mis inseparables Converse. Bajé las escaleras, mi padre debía haber llegado en la madrugada luego de su turno nocturno, fui a la cocina pero no había nada que quisiera comer, en realidad no desayunaba casi nunca, mire con repulsión la comida. Ella tenía en parte la culpa.

Caminé al instituto a paso lento. Estaba sacando los libros de mi casillero cuando sentí su olor.

-¿Qué quieres Black?-dije con la voz contenido. Que cínico era.

-Siento no haber ido a tu casa ayer-dijo y trato de besarme, pero corrí mi cara.

-Esto se acabo- dije y cerré el casillero, comencé a caminar pero escuche sus pasos.

-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo Bella?- preguntó con un tono de voz más elevado.

-Como puedes ser tan cínico – mi tono de voz demostraba una seguridad que no sentía.

-¿Hacerte qué?- pregunto haciéndose el tonto.

-Eres un mentiroso, se que te acostaste con Lauren-dije y lo mire con rabia.

-Maldita perra, se supone que tú no debías enterarte- dijo y golpeo los casilleros del pasillo, eso logro sobresaltarme un poco.

-Si ella es la perra, tú eres un bastardo-dije y me dispuse a salir corriendo pero él jalo con violencia mi brazo. Sisee de dolor.

-Esto es tú culpa- Que poco hombre era.

-¿Mi culpa?- estaba estupefacta.

-Sí, tu y yo somos novios y una sola vez nos acostamos, soy hombre tengo necesidades- tenía deseos de golpearlo

-Eres una mierda- dije enojadísima.

-Bella, sin mí tú no eres nada, no tienes a nadie, así que deja este show y haremos como si nada de esto hubiera pasado- mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Que ciega había sido, cometí el peor error de todos al convertirme en su novia, pero ya no más. Llegué y le pegue una bofetada con todas mis fuerzas.

-Se acabo quédate con Mallory, ella le abre las piernas a cualquiera, aparte son tal para cual-acto seguido me dirigí a mis clases sin detenerme a mirarlo, sentí varias miradas sobre mi nuca pero no les di el placer de verme llorar, nunca más y menos por Jacob Black.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**¿Merece reviews?**


	3. Sensación de ¿Felicidad?

**Camino hacia la ruina**

_Or is happiness a little more like knocking_

_On your door, and you just let it in?_

_Happiness feels a lot like sorrow_

_Let it be, you can't make it come or go_

**_Happiness/The Fray_**

_¿O la felicidad está simplemente golpeando_/A _tu puerta, y tu la debes dejar entrar?/__La felicidad se siente tanto como el dolor/__Déjala ser, no puedes hacerla ir o venir._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Sensación de ¿Felicidad?<strong>

Habían pasado casi 3 meses desde aquel fatídico día.

Por suerte hoy era sábado. Me levante perezosamente, eran las 9 de la mañana. Lave mi rostro, ya ni siquiera había espejo en el baño, lo había sacado o mejor dicho lo había roto. Bajé cuidadosamente las escaleras mientras me frotaba los ojos. Mis pasos la mayoría de las veces me llevaban directamente al suelo, era una extraña fuerza de atracción que siempre me dejaba llena de moretones y completamente adolorida.

Escuche sonidos de cubiertos en el comedor. _Charlie debe de estar en casa _y así era, estaba comiendo unos huevos con tocino y una taza de café. Puaj, que asco.

-Hola Bella-dijo, mientras cortaba su comida de manera apresurada, parecía tener un gran apetito.

-Hola papá-dije, me serví un vaso de agua y me senté frente a él.

-¿No comerás nada más?-pregunto con una ceja levantada. Rayos porque Charlie debía ser tan observador.

-Claro que no-dije y tomé la caja con las barras de cereal, saque una y la abrí.

-Bella, estoy preocupado por ti-dijo y clavo sus ojos en mí, deje de desmenuzar con mis dedos la barrita.

-¿Preocupado?-pregunte, no entendía a que se refería.

_Como siempre haces puras estupideces Swan dijo mi mente_

-En estos meses has estado encerrada en casa, ya no sales con nadie y me entere por Billy que terminaste con Jacob-Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, sentí una punzada lacerante en mi corazón.

_Él prefirió que darse con Lauren y no contigo, porque eres escoria._

_-_Limítate a tus asuntos-susurre con fiereza

-Bella, soy tu padre es mi deber. Sé que lo de tu madre aun te persigue-dijo levemente acongojado.

_Ella se fue por tu culpa._

-Cállate-les dije a ambos-No la nombres, ella no es nadie en mi vida y tú lo sabes-dije, este tema inmediatamente me ponía de malas.

-Bella, tú sabes que ella llama durante el año preguntando por ti, además de depositarte dinero en tu cuenta-dijo mirándome a través de sus tortuosos ojos marrones iguales a los míos.

-Eso no significa ser madre, además ya no puedo perdonarla, no me importa si ella vuelve y decide jugar con nosotros a la familia feliz-dije con los ojos llorosos-Ya no soy una niña tonta e ingenua esperando porque su mamá regrese, ya no-

_No sé cómo te permites ser tan orgullosa Swan, ya serían 2 personas que te quiere, para ser tú es todo un logro._

-Pero Bella-

-Pero nada, Charlie deja de vivir con su recuerdo-dije y me levante abruptamente de la mesa, tomé mi abrigo, ni siquiera me importo estar con pijama y pantuflas. Salí corriendo de casa.

Caminé por la senda que se encontraba detrás de mi hogar internándome en el bosque. Siempre que tenía algún problema me gustaba venir para acá y estar rodeada por los arboles, tan altos, tan llenos de hojas de un hermoso color verde, las cortezas talladas y erosionadas por acción del viento. Me encantaba.

Me senté en un tronco caído, menos mal que no había llovido ayer. Me senté un buen rato, sin pensar en nada solo observando el espectáculo de la naturaleza a mí alrededor. Charlie debía de estar preocupado pero no quería volver, no quería que termináramos diciéndonos más cosas hirientes, con él no.

De repente escuche unos pasos provenientes de la espesura. Me asuste y si era algún demente o peor un sicópata. Me levanté rápidamente y comencé a caminar pero no podía ir más rápido ya que mis pantuflas se refalaban con el musgo. Sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-AHH-grité de manera histérica y desesperada, sacudí aquella mano y me dispuse a correr pero como no mis torpes pies se enredaron y caí de espalda.

-Auch-dije por inercia cerré mis ojos como si eso mitigara el dolor, había dolido como el demonio, seguro me saldrían unos gigantes hematomas en las espalda.

-¿Por qué corrías como una loca? –dijo una voz suave pero muy masculina.

-Porque un demente me perseguía a mitad del bosque y luego me tomo del hombro, solo por eso-dije con sarcasmo mis ojos seguían cerrados, no quería ver si pasaba algo peor.

-Lo siento-dijo-Parece que el suelo está muy agradable, ven dame tu mano- Abrí mis ojos y quede anonadada, el tipo al frente mío me miraba con una ceja levantada, era guapísimo, no era más que eso. Era alto como de 1.90 m de contextura atlética, sus facciones eran perfectas: pómulos salientes, mandíbula fuerte, nariz recta y labios finos pero de un extraño color rojizo que contrastaba con su piel, se veían tan _besables_. Por sus rasgos podía parecer una persona fría pero sus ojos eran grandes y cálidos de un color verde esmeralda inmediatamente me acorde de las hojas de los arboles. Su cabello era de un extraño color cobrizo y estaba despeinado pero no le quedaba mal.

Cuando termine con mi escaneo me di cuenta que el hacía lo mismo y me dio mucha vergüenza YO ESTABA CON PIJAMA Y PANTUFLAS.

_Esto te pasa solo a ti Bella_

Tomé la mano que me ofrecía y en ese momento sentí una corriente eléctrica que me dejo anonadada e hizo que se me abriera levemente la boca.

_Va a pensar que eres una idiota, pero en verdad si lo eres._

-Gracias-susurre, mis ojos se clavaron en el suelo.

-De nada, puedo preguntarte algo-espero hasta que asentí-¿Qué haces en el bosque sola?

-Yo daba una vuelta, me gusta venir acá es un lugar muy hermoso-dije un poco más relajada, por lo general no acostumbraba a hablar con extraños pero por alguna razón con él era diferente.

-Tienes razón es muy bello-dijo y me miro fija e intensamente a los ojos, mis mejillas se sonrojaron y comencé a morder mi labio.

-Y ¿Qué hacías tu aquí?-pregunté tratando de distraerlo para que no me mirara así. Me ponía extrañamente nerviosa.

-Yo vine a mirar los arboles y dibujarlos aquí-dijo mientras en su otra mano había un croquis.

-Puedo verlo-pedí, estaba expectante, era guapo y además dibujaba, habían pocos tipos como él, era como una marca registrada.

-No creo que sean muy buenos-dijo y miro el suelo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Se veía tan adorable.

-Por favor-dije y sonreí. Hace tiempo no sonreía porque de verdad quería hacerlo, solo me había acostumbrado a dar sonrisas falsas, me sentí extrañamente viva.

-Está bien pero no te rías-me lo entrego y lo abrí, era simplemente hermoso los trazos, las líneas parecían tan reales, empecé a revisarlo completamente y habían varios retratos de todo tipo de personas. Quede maravillada.

-Son hermosos, tienes mucho talento-dije con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Tu pintas?-pregunto sonriendo.

-Yo….bueno la verdad es que si-dije algo avergonzada. Mis dibujos al lado de los de él debían parecer unos simples garabatos.

-Entonces un día tendremos que juntarnos y así podre verlos -dijo con una ceja levantada. Eso sería una ¿cita?

_Por supuesto que no, como él querrá salir contigo. _Tenía razón como él tan perfecto y bello saldría conmigo, una chica fea y por sobretodo gorda.

-Puede ser-dije sin mucha emoción. Estaba segura que _aquella salida_ nunca ocurriría cuando viera al resto de las chicas en Forks.

-Sería genial, no conozco a nadie acá, acabo de llegar de un viaje que hice por mi carrera-dijo sonriendo. Su sonrisa era hermosa, era como ver el amanecer.

-¿Dónde estuviste?–pregunté entusiasmada. Mi sueño era ir algún día a Europa, tendría que trabajar mucho por cumplirlo.

-Inglaterra, específicamente en Londres-Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-Wow, eso debe ser genial el London Eye debe ser simplemente hermoso algo digno de ver-suspire de solo imaginármelo.

-Lo es- dijo, nos quedamos mirando por un tiempo inverosímil.

-BELLA, HIJA VEN A CASA- escuche como gritaba mi padre. Debía de estar preocupado, el tiempo pasaba volando cuando te sientes a gusto.

-Me tengo que ir-dije, me libero de sus penetrantes ojos, me apresure a correr a casa pero sentí como tomo mi mano con delicadeza. Dios, nuevamente esa deliciosa corriente eléctrica.

-No me has dicho tu nombre-dijo

-Ohh, Soy Isabella pero me gusta que me digan solo Bella-dije y me perdí en sus ojos verdes.

-Yo soy Edward-dijo y soltó mi mano. Quede levemente embobada hasta que salí de mi estupefacción y me dispuse a correr pero nuevamente me tropecé y casi caigo si no me hubieran sujetado_ sus pálidas manos._

-Gracias-dije ruborizada y seguí con mi marcha un poco más lenta y cuidadosa.

-BELLA, CON CUIDADO-grito Edward.

-BUENO-grite con una sonrisa en mis labios. Que mañana.

-Que chica más hermosa-escuche que susurro pero no estaba 100% segura.

_En tus sueños Swan._

_Tu cállate susurre_

Nadie me quitaría la sonrisa que tenía en mis labios, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía expectante por lo que pasaría mañana y extrañamente feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer y por las que pusieron está historia dentro de sus favoritas.<strong>

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Nuevo Y Diferente

_Were you born to resist or be abused?_

_I swear I'll never give in_

_I refuse_

_Is someone getting the best, the best,_

_the best, the best of you?_

_**Best of you/Foo Fighters**_

_¿Naciste para resistir o ser abusado?/Juro que no me rendiré /Me rehúso/__¿Alguien esta teniendo lo mejor, lo mejor/__Lo mejor, lo mejor de ti?_

* * *

><p><strong>Camino hacia la ruina<strong>

**Chapter 3: Nuevo Y Diferente.**

Escuche el molesto sonido del despertador, arruinando mi sueño con el chico que conocí en el bosque, específicamente con sus ojos y su sonrisa. Luego de ese encuentro no lo he vuelto a ver en una semana, mis esperanzas se habían desvanecido prácticamente.

-¡AHHH!- grite como una completa loca, otro maldito día, tenía que ser lunes definitivamente odio este día y el resto de la semana, ya me parecía que todos los días eran peor que el anterior. Sentí deseos de arrojar el despertador contra el piso pero me contuve.

Luego de mi tercer intento, me levante con desgana. Ahora me costaba más que de costumbre hacerlo porque odiaba el instituto con todas mis fuerzas, me parecía más una especie de selva donde todos podían atacarme y hasta acabar con mi cuello.

Me duche rápidamente con agua fría y me vestí con lo primero que encontré, ni siquiera me importaba si combinaba. Lave mis dientes de manera minuciosa, cuando estos estuvieron impregnados con sabor a menta, los enjuague. Me hice una coleta alta y salí del baño.

Camine directamente hacia la puerta de entrada, mi padre ya se había ido a trabajar como de costumbre. No me detuve en el comedor, este era mi séptimo día sin comer absolutamente nada, sobrevivía a base de 2 litros de agua, eso me alegraba un poco, la verdad demasiado poco pero por algo se empieza.

Me dirigí a paso lento en dirección al instituto, solo eran 6 cuadras las que me separaban de mi infierno personal. Al atravesar las puertas inmediatamente sentí las energías negativas rodeándome. Fui hasta mi casillero para sacar algunos libros que necesitaba.

Después que terminé con _**él**_ algunas cosas habían cambiado, como que la población masculina ya no me perseguían ni me decían piropos como en ataño, debe ser porque ahora me había despreocupado completamente de mi imagen, me agrada no tener algún tipo diciendo puras patrañas cursis, pero al parecer Mike Newton no había cambiado su actitud, todos los días estaba al lado de mi casillero. Él no parecía entender las indirectas y mis no cuando me invitaba a salir. Yo había aprendido la lección, el amor solo da la posibilidad de que te destruyan, no dejaría que me volviera a pasar lo mismo.

-Hola Bella-dijo precipitadamente. Mike no es para nada feo, no sé porque insistía tanto en salir conmigo si podía estar con cualquier chica que él quisiera. Su rostro era algo aniñado, ojos azul claro y el cabello rubio peinado cuidadosamente con gel. Era alto como de un 1.80m ligeramente atlético, además de ser parte del equipo de soccer del instituto, es decir es popular.

-Hola- me dispuse a abrir mi casillero.

-¿Cómo estás?-dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo, intentando ser ¿seductor?

-Bien y ¿tú?-dije tratando de ser cortes.

-Muy bien-suspiro- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

_Aquí vamos de nuevo pensé_

_Deberías aprovechar Swan, te invita a salir a pesar de ser una ballena dijo esa molesta vocecilla._

-Mike, no quiero ser grosera contigo pero no me interesa salir con nadie-susurre enfatizando la última palabra esperanzada en que entendiera y se alejara.

-Pero Bella…tú estás soltera y yo también-me miro solemnemente y agrego con la voz visiblemente desesperada- porque no salimos aunque sea como amigos por favor-

-Lo siento Mike pero tengo que hacer los deberes y ayudar a mi padre- dije mirando el suelo, me sentía incomoda hablando con él sabiendo sus intenciones amorosas conmigo.

_A veces, mejor dicho siempre Swan tomas malas decisiones, agradece que alguien como Mike quiera salir contigo a pesar de tu fealdad._

-Pe-pero-golpeo lo casilleros, me encogí-Rayos-susurro.

-Me tengo que ir- salí corriendo hacia mi primera clase: Matemáticas.

Entre en el salón y solo habían unos pocos alumnos conversando, me senté en el último banco, el más alejado de todo. Estaba dibujando algunos garabatos sin sentido cuando una sombra se proyecto en mi cuaderno, completamente insegura y algo temerosa levante mi rostro. Estaban Lauren y sus amigas: Jessica, Irina y Jane. Todas me miraban con un dejo de superioridad, suspire. Definitivamente odio el lunes con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿Qué diablos hablabas con Mike?-grito Jessica. Joder, mis tímpanos se deben haber roto con esa voz tan chillona, necesitaba con urgencia un otorrinologo. Jessica Stanley era una copia de Lauren, es rubia de bote, senos de mentira, trasero de mentira, voz de pito y todo los días utiliza ropa que no cubre nada, es decir una completa exhibicionista intentando parecer sexy.

-Jessica, contrólate-le susurro Lauren, luego dijo en voz alta y mirándome fijamente a través de sus fríos ojos azules- Cuidadito Swan, eres la típica perra que se hace la mosca muerta, he visto como coqueteas con los chicos, no sé cómo no te da vergüenza que te miren con esa gordura excesiva que tienes, pero los hombres son así, no les importa quién les dé una mamada- Como había gente tan descarada, si ella era la reina de las zorras en el instituto. Mis mejillas estaban rojas de la ira.

-Debe ser que tienes mucha experiencia-susurre inaudiblemente, pero Lauren se dio cuenta y jalo mi cabello con fuerza, todos alrededor observaban a cierta distancia sin decir absolutamente nada.

-Ya te dije, cuidadito Swan o sino ese cabello que tienes-lo jalo más fuerte, mordí mi labio para no darle el placer de verme gritar-no existirá, te haremos un lindo rapado, haber si alguien te mira así- dijo sonriendo malévolamente.

-Lauren, viene el profesor-dijo Jane sonriendo de placer al ver mi mueca de dolor.

-Te salvo la campana-soltó mi cabellos y camino hacia su banco.

-Cuidadito Swan-me dijeron con sus voces de pito Irina, Jane y Jessica mientras agitaban sus melenas siguiendo a Lauren en fila.

Sentí deseos de llorar pero lo evite lo mejor que pude.

_Eres débil Isabella a tu lado Lauren es una diosa, además de ser hermosa pero por sobretodo es delgada.D-E-L-G-A-D-A._

-Buenos días clase- saludo el profesor Vanner y comenzó la clase. En los 90 minutos que duro no me pude concentrarme en lo que el profesor explicaba en la pizarra, no entendía porque Lauren y sus amigas me tenían tanto odio, si yo nunca les hice nada malo todo lo contrario fuimos amigas hasta que ellas se alejaron y comenzaron a esparcir chismes sobre mí.

Sonó el timbre, arregle mis cosas rápidamente guardando todo de manera desordenada en mi mochila y salí corriendo de ahí, escuche sus carcajadas. Deambule por los pasillos del instituto sin saber dónde ir.

-Supiste lo último- escuche que susurro una chica a su amiga que estaba al lado.

-¿Qué?-preguntó intrigada.

-El profesor de literatura, el friki Vernor lo despidieron-dijo abriendo muchos sus ojos y gesticulando con las manos.

-Enserio y ¿Por qué?-

-Al parecer se acostaba con la secretaría-

-Wow entonces tenía lo suyo-dijo riendo tontamente.

Me fui de ahí rápidamente para que esas chicas no me vieran, habían despedido al único profesor que me agradaba y me trataba bien, además de impartir mi ramo favorito: Literatura.

_Ya viste Swan todos te dejan_

Mire mi reloj. Maldita sea por quedarme escuchando conversaciones ajenas ahora iba atrasada a mi próxima clase, ojala el profesor sustituto de Literatura no sea un pesado ni me deje en ridículo en frente de la clase, me bastaba y sobraba con los cotilleos que circulaban sobre mí.

Entre en la sala por suerte no había llegado, me senté al fondo, gracias a Dios en esta clase no me tocaba con Lauren y sus amiguitas. Abrí uno de mis libros favoritos que acostumbraba a traer en mi mochila y me sumergí en la lectura de "Orgullo y Prejuicio", estaba en la parte en que Elizabeth descubre que Mrs. Darcy ayudo a que su hermana Lydia se casara con Wickham luego de haberse fugado.

-¿Isabella Swan?-pregunto una voz que se me hacia extrañamente conocida, mi cabeza se levanto de golpe del libro y mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Era _él._

-Soy yo-dije casi gritando y completamente ruborizada, sus ojos me miraron sorprendido y yo me sumergí en aquellos ojos verdes que me recordaban a las hojas de los arboles, solo se desconectaron nuestras miradas cuando escuche las carcajadas de mis compañeros burlándose de mí.

-¡ATENCIÓN CLASE!-grito Edward, todos se callaron ipso facto- no quiero que nadie se burle de su compañera ni de nadie ha quedado claro-dijo algo exaltado, espero a que todos asintieran.

Ojala que esto no me trajera problemas a futuro con Lauren o cualquiera de los populares, de solo pensarlo me estremecí, comencé a morderme las uñas de los nervios aunque me había encantado como me había defendido.

_No imagines cosas que no son Swan, él lo haría por cualquiera de sus alumnos, en ti no hay nada especial._

-Soy Edward Cullen, el nuevo profesor de Literatura espero que tengamos una buena relación a lo largo del año, así que manos a la obra-dijo visiblemente más relajado.

El resto de la clase no levante la vista de mi cuaderno, me concentre en la suave voz de Edward explicando el Renacimiento, gracias a esto conseguí relajarme. Sonó el timbre que anuncio la hora del almuerzo, guarde mis cosas lentamente, tenía la esperanza de hablar con Edward al finalizar la clase, espere a que el resto de mis compañeros se fueran pero esto no sucedió, las chicas rodearon el escritorio de Edward.

-¿Edward estas casado?-pregunto una chica pelirroja mientras enrollaba un mechón de su cabello coquetamente.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-preguntaba otra chica.

Decide irme al parecer Edward no solo me agradaba a mí, sino a TODAS las chicas. Me sentía algo enojada y celosa, en el instituto habían varias chicas lindas.

_Eso era obvio Swan, a caso crees que él te vería solo a ti._

Camine por los pasillos desiertos, todos se encontraban almorzando en la cafetería, me dirigí hacia el lugar que se había convertido en mi refugio a la hora del almuerzo estos últimos meses: La biblioteca. Salude con la mano a la bibliotecaria Carmen, ella siempre ha sido buena y amable conmigo.

Fui a la estantería de los clásicos literarios, me senté al estilo indio en el suelo apoyando mi espalda en ella. Cogí "Romeo y Julieta", ojee alguno de mis pasajes favoritos.

-Bella- susurro Edward de pie frente a mí.

-Edward-dije y me sonroje de la vergüenza-es decir profesor Cullen. Vi como se ruborizo y se sentó frente a mí.

-Bella, me puedes llamar Edward cuando no estemos en clases- dijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Bueno Edward- dije enfatizando su nombre, mordí mi labio inferior, es un hábito que siempre he tenido cuando me pongo nerviosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto, luego comenzó a despeinar su cabello- quiero decir, no deberías estar almorzando.

-La verdad es que no me gusta comer en instituto, prefiero estar en la biblioteca es tan tranquila- dije completamente relajada mientras cerraba mis ojos levemente.

-Tienes razón, no pensé encontrarte aquí es tan solitario y tranquilo- su ojos miraron alrededor. Estaba casi segura que estábamos nosotros dos y Carmen, nadie más.

-Sí, es genial- sonreí ampliamente-y ¿Qué haces aquí?, si es que puedo saber-

-Vine a buscar unos libros para preparar la clase de mañana, ya sabes que soy profesor- dijo y luego pregunto tímidamente- ¿Te ha gustado la clase?

-Sí, estuvo muy buena, explicas muy bien no he quedado con ninguna duda, eres un buen profesor-miré el suelo al darme cuenta de mi respuesta, era demasiado…emocionada y entusiasta después susurre -Edward, puedo preguntarte algo-espero hasta que asintió-¿Cuántos años tienes? – lo mire directamente a los ojos.

-Tengo 27-dijo con voz casi inaudible mientras miraba sus manos.

-Yo pensé que eras más joven, es decir no estoy diciendo que seas viejo es solo que- sentí su dedo sobre mis labios, silenciándome, me paralice al instante.

-Tranquila Bella-dijo riendo.

-Es solo que te ves más joven- dije entrecerrando mis ojos.

-¿Cuántos años creías que tenía?- pregunto, sus ojos tenían un brillo de diversión.

-Unos 23 como máximo- dije mientras jugueteaba con mi cabello de manera nerviosa.

-Puede ser, pero te digo algo-espero hasta que asentí- la edad es solo un número- dijo seriamente, sus ojos atraparon los míos, era como un hechizo, no me podía escapar de ellos-¿Cuántos años tienes tú?-

-16-dije secamente

-Tengo que decir que te ves mayor, debe ser tu mirada es tan madura, no pareces la típica adolescente- al escuchar sus palabras, mi cabeza se inclino y mi mente voló hacia aquellos recuerdos, me sentí repentinamente triste, había dado en el clavo.

-Yo quiero decir-susurro y vi como jalaba su cabello, sin saber que decir.

-Tienes razón –susurre con un nudo en la garganta y noté como tomo mi mano entre la suya, nuestros dedos se entrelazaron, suspire. Se sentí tan bien era como estar en casa. Las palabras sobraban, el momento era simplemente mágico, sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo.

Ambos escuchamos el timbre pero no nos movíamos era como estar en nuestra propia burbuja personal hasta que él miro hacia otro lado rompiendo el hechizo , aproveche para ordenar rápidamente mis cosas que estaban en el suelo. Me ayudo a levantarme pero antes de salir de detrás de las estanterías, tomo mi mano nuevamente.

-Bella-dijo y vi como su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba-¿Te gustaría almorzar mañana conmigo?

Ni siquiera lo pensé- Me gustaría-dije sonriendo.

-Entonces te espero mañana en mi despacho –dijo ligeramente ruborizado-Lleva tus dibujos, me encantaría verlos.

Mi cara instantáneamente se puso blanca como la cal-Sobre eso no creo-

-Lo prometiste-dijo, beso mi mejilla y se fue, dejándome completamente estupefacta.

No sabía que me pasaba con Edward, era algo extraño, una sensación completamente nueva y diferente. No podía ser amor, mejor dicho no debía pero no podía evitar ponerme nerviosa cada vez que lo veía, mi cabeza era una completa tormenta de arena.

Esa noche me demore demasiado en concebir el sueño, daba vueltas en mis cama y mi cabeza trabajaba a mil. Cuando finalmente lo logren sus hermosos ojos verdes enmarcados por unas pestañas onduladas me observaban de una manera que logro confundirme aun más.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por el apoyo Naemii y a todas las que me han dejado reviews y han agregado la historia a sus favoritos.<strong>

**Este capítulo lo trate de hacer un poco más largo de lo normal, como una especie de regalo de Navidad.**

**Felices Fiestas para todas.**

**Y como queda poco para Navidad ¿Me regalan Reviews? **


	5. Acercándonos

_And when I see you then i know it will be next to me  
>And when I need you then I know you will be there with me<br>I'll never leave you_

_Just need to get closer, closer  
>Lean on me now<br>Lean on me now  
>Closer, closer<em>

**Closer/Travis**

_Y cuando te veo sé que será al lado mio_  
><em>Y cuando te necesito sé que estaras allí conmigo<em>  
><em>Nunca te dejaré<em>

_Solo necesitas acercarte, acercarte_  
><em>Inclinate hacia mí ahora<em>  
><em>Inclinate hacia mí ahora<em>  
><em>Acercarse, acercarse<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Camino hacia la ruina<strong>

**Chapter 4: Acercándonos**

Abrí mis ojos pesadamente, miré hacia la única ventana que hay en habitación, se colaba una luz muy tenue casi nula, voltee hacia mi velador para mirar el despertador, recién eran las 4:30 de la madrugada. Era tempranísimo, traté de dormirme de nuevo pero no logre conciliar el sueño. Estaba extrañamente ansiosa y sobretodo muy expectante. Me di por vencida al quinto intento, me levante y camine hacia mi armario. Tomé toda la ropa que tenía y la esparcí en mi cama. Hace mucho tiempo no hacia este ritual, pero hoy quería arreglarme aunque fuese un poquito, no quería que Edward me viera como un espantapájaros, quería verme más arreglara pero no rayar en lo exagerado.

_Aunque la mona vista de seda, mona queda._

Poseía todo tipo de ropa pero ni loca me pondría un short o peor una falda. Estaba plenamente consciente de mis piernas gigantes y de mi gordura en general. Al final me decidí por una blusa delgada manga larga de color azul oscuro, los combiné con unos jeans oscuros y mis converse.

Me bañe con agua tibia y luego me vestí, cepille mi cabello delicadamente y lo dejé suelto para que se viera diferente a lo normal, siempre lo peinaba en una coleta pero hoy no. No me quise mirar en el espejo o sino estaba segura que cambiaría de parecer y me vestiría con lo primero que encontrara.

Bajé las escaleras tarareando una canción de Katy Perry que había escuchado ayer en la radio.

-Veo que estás contenta Bella-dijo Charlie con una taza de café al pie de las escaleras.

-Creo que sí- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Es por un chico?-pregunto seriamente con las cejas alzadas.

-No lo creo-susurre ruborizada.

-Menos mal, eres demasiado buena y bonita para ellos-dijo sonriéndome. Siempre que Charlie sonreía se le hacían arruguitas alrededor de los ojos haciéndolo parecer mucho más joven.

-Papá- proteste.

-Bueno, bueno ¿Quieres que te lleve a la escuela?- De solo pensarlo llegando en la patrulla de papá y las burlas que eso conllevaba, negué con la cabeza frenéticamente.

_Aparte de gorda, eres una perdedora llegando en la patrulla de papá._

-Bella te dejaré una cuadra antes, ya sé que te da vergüenza que te vean en la patrulla- Se notaba lo mucho que Charlie me conocía solo observándome, no era necesario que le dijera las cosas en voz alta.

Sonreí-Bueno papá, si insistes pero una cuadra antes-dije apuntándolo con el dedo.

-Claro- Se fue conduciendo moderadamente a la vez que me contaba sobre el trabajo y me preguntaba sobre el instituto y las clases, evite referirme sobre Black. Él estaba muerto y enterrado para mí.

Justo una cuadra antes me baje de la patrulla como habíamos acordado. Camine al instituto con una sonrisa boba, al cruzar la puerta esta se borro mientras guardaba algunas cosas en mi casillero. Sentí un chirrido de tacones. No todo puede ser perfecto.

-Chicas, antes de que acabe el año el profesor Edward Cullen, alías el viejo más delicioso, habrá estado en mi cama follandome como un loco-dijo Lauren jugando con su cabello.

-No creo Lau, se ve tan serio y sexy, wow es guapísimo pero no parece de esos que enrolle con sus estudiantes- dijo Jessica mientras hacía globos con un chicle masticaba.

-Jessica-dijo Lauren con voz altanera mientras tomaba violentamente el brazo de esta-lo que yo digo lo cumplo-

-Sorry Lau solo digo que es difícil- dijo disculpándose Jessica a la vez que se frotaba su brazo.

-Pero nada es imposible para Lauren- dijo defensivamente Jane.

-Sí, Lauren eres the best in the world - dijo Irina mientras aplaudía y daba saltitos como idiota.

Cerré apresuradamente mi casillero y salí raudamente de aquel pasillo, no quería que esas brujas se desquitaran conmigo. Cada poco segundos volvía mi cabeza por sí aparecía alguna de ella, por estar haciendo esto choque con alguien. Me apresure en pedir disculpas repetidamente.

-Lo sabía Bellita- era el IDIOTA de Jacob Black-sabía que volverías a mis brazos-dijo mientas pasaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, apretándome contra su pecho.

Sentí nauseas. Empuje su pecho tratando de liberarme-Suéltame imbécil- dije con la voz una octava más alta de lo normal.

-Para que te haces la santurrona Bella, te conozco _completamente-_ lo último lo dijo en doble sentido claramente. Sentí como mi sangre hervía de la rabia. Trate de jalarlo lejos de mi pero el imbécil me empujo hasta que mi espalda toco la pared, apresándome entre la pared y su cuerpo. Vi en sus ojos su intención de besarme.

Empecé a darle golpes en su pecho- Aléjate de mí ahora-dije histérica mientras corría mi cara lejos de la suya.

-Tranquilita Bella no es algo que no hayas hecho antes-dijo y sujeto fuertemente mi barbilla, sus labios estaban a centímetros de los míos, seguía golpeando fuertemente su pecho tratando de detenerlo.

-Señorita Swan- escuche la voz de Edward. Me quería morir, sentía como si lo hubiera engañado.

_Realmente patética, TÚ no tienes nada con él. Apréndetelo boba. _

-Profesor Cullen-susurre con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Chicos deberían ir a clases, están por empezar el período- dijo con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Usted sabe profesor, esto de las hormonas y todo eso-dijo el maldito de Black restándole importancia.

-En tus sueños, estúpido-dije y plante una sonora cachetada en su mejilla. Mire a Edward disculpándome con la mirada por aquel estúpido espectáculo y me fui raudamente a clases.

-Señorita Swan-dijo la profesora Brown-¿Está tomando atención?-pregunto con la ceja alzada. Esta profesora siempre me llamaba la atención, era como si tuviera algo contra mí.

-S-sí-tartamudee.

-Eso espero-dijo y siguió explicando química molecular en la pizarra.

Luego de estar en las nubes toda la clase sonó el timbre. Me tocaba el ramo que odiaba más que todos los otros.¿ Eso era posible?. Sí y era Educación física.

Camine hacia los vestidores, me cambie de ropa como en estado de trance.

-Vieron como Edward me miraba en clases-dijo Lauren.

-¿Cómo Lau?-pregunto Jessica.

-Eres realmente estúpida Jessica, parece que la tintura de cabello te está matando las neuronas-me reí silenciosamente - me miraba con ojos de deseo-

-Ahh claro, toda la razón- dijo Jessica cabizbaja-vamos James debe a ver llegado-

-Eres toda una perra Stanley, debe follarte bien el profesor-dijo riéndose Lauren.

-Cállate alguien puede escucharte-dijo y escuche como cerraron la puerta de los vestidores.

Este era un secreto grande, si se enteraban de que yo lo sabía, estaba completamente segura de que me arruinarían como fuera, ya no solo serían palabras hirientes, chismes blasfemios sino golpes como combos o peor. Me estremecí de pensarlo, unas veces me habían pegado cuando éramos amigas, habían dicho que era un juego pero no es normal que una niña de 11 años llegue llena de moretones a su casa.

Jessica Stanley debía estar realmente loca si se enrollaba con el profesor James, ya que tenía cara de sicópata o maniaco sexual, un par de veces se había dirigido a mí de una manera muy extraña por eso ahora lo evitaba a toda costa.

-Buenos días señorita Swan-susurro en mi oído, me estremecí- permitame decirle que esta hermosa hoy-

-Bueno chicos hoy trabajaremos en parejas toda la clase-dijo y me miro fijamente. Generalmente nunca encontraba pareja, cuando eso pasaba tenía que hacerlos con él. Joder.

-Bella-saludo Angela Weber-¿Seamos pareja?-

Menos mal que todavía había personas amables en el instituto- Bueno, gracias-medio sonreí.

-De nada-

-Mira el par de mosquitas muertas-dijo en voz alta Lauren. Rodee mis ojos, que chica más pesada.

El resto de la clase teníamos que jugar voleibol entre las parejas, Lauren un par de veces me hizo zancadillas y tiraba la pelota en mi dirección, logrando que me cayera pero ahí estaba Angela ayudando a levantarme.

-Bueno chicos, la clase a finalizado-dijo el profesor James- a medida que diga su nombre con la nota, se van marchando. La mayoría de la clase ya se había marchado, solo quedábamos Angela, Jessica, Lauren y yo.

-Lauren tuviste una B, Jessica tu también-Lauren comenzó a alegar inmediatamente-Swan una A y Weber también.

-Pero James como esa-Jessica me apunto despectivamente-Tiene mejor nota que nosotras ¿Cómo?-pregunto histérica.

-Vámonos –me susurro Angela a la vez que tiraba un poco mi brazo. Ambas nos vestimos rápidamente, ni siquiera me fije que ahora venía la hora del almuerzo. Salí raudamente de los vestidores, sabía que no tendría tanta suerte de poder escaparme 2 veces de Lauren en un día.

-Swan, donde mierda estás- escuche como su voz se acercaba. Comencé a correr por los pasillos repletos de gente, no sabía dónde ir aun no había decidido si luego del espectáculo de la mañana iría al despacho de Edward.

-Maldita perra, hoy me las pagas-sin ni siquiera pensarlo me encamine al despacho de Edward, golpee de manera insistente la puerta. Me abrió la puerta, inmediatamente entre y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Empecé a respirar agitadamente en busca de aire.

-Bella- dijo algo asustado-ven siéntate acá – me senté a la vez que me tomaba un vaso de agua que me había servido. Se notaba preocupado.

-Estoy bien-susurre sin voz, vi como no me creyó-lo digo enserio.

-Hare como que te creo-

-Lamento a ver entrado así en tu oficina-dije algo apenada- debes pensar que estoy loca-me sonroje.

-La locura no tiene porque ser algo malo-dijo y me sonrió.

-Toda la razón- sonreí abiertamente-enserio lo siento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas ahora?-pregunto con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

-Por lo de la mañana, debes pensar algo que no es-dije mirando el suelo.

-Bella, tú no tienes que explicarme nada-dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Pero quiero hacerlo-dije perdiéndome en el verdor de sus ojos- Jacob Black fue mi novio pero ya no somos nada-dije y vi como una sonrisa se expandía en sus labios.

-Que bueno-dijo nos quedamos mirando, comencé a morder mi labio.

-Creo que deberíamos comer algo-dijo mientras colocaba unos platos sobre su escritorio.

-No es necesario-dije algo avergonzada.

-No es una molestia, traje ensalada de atún o a lo mejor prefieres un sándwich-dijo algo nervioso- Toma lo que prefieras-

Me sentí indecisa, llevaba 10 días sin comer nada, ahora todo mi esfuerzo se iría a la basura.

_Obesa. Maldita G-O-R-D-A._

-Bella, no me digas que no te agrada ninguno de los 2, si quieres puedo ir a comprarte algo a la cafetería-dijo

-No-dije y tome la ensalada, metí un bocado a mi boca, comencé a masticarlo lentamente. Edward se sentó enfrente de mí.

-Edward, puedo preguntarte algo- pregunte nerviosamente mientras jugaba con la comida.

-Pregunta lo que quieras-

-¿Tú tienes novia?-pregunte en voz inaudible, estaba expectante por su respuesta.

Sonrió-No-

-Pero la has tenido, digo porque no eres para nada feo es decir eres guapo, o sea yo digo- susurre atropelladamente. Escuche su risa inundar la habitación.

-Tranquila Bella, si he tenido novia-encontré más interesante mirar el plato- pero desde que llegue a Forks no tengo ninguna _todavía- _Sentí sus ojos observando todo mis movimientos-puedo preguntarte algo yo ahora- asentí.

-¿Por qué terminaste con Black?-pregunto poniendo toda su atención en mis expresiones.

-Porque él me engaño con Lauren Mallory-susurre.

-Todavía lo amas-dijo como para sí mismo.

-No-dije con voz segura-creo que en algún momento lo quise mucho pero era más algo así como una especie de depencia hacia él, por eso cuando supe que se acostó con Mallory termine inmediatamente con él-

-Que tipo más tonto, dejar a una chica tan linda como tú-sentí el calor en mi rostro-por alguien tan simple como Mallory, esa chica últimamente me persigue-me comencé a reír por la cara que puso Edward.

-Ten cuidado con ella, es algo loca-dije riendo.

-Celosa señorita Swan-dijo mientras levantaba una de sus cejas.

-No solo te estoy advirtiendo que tengas cuidado –susurre y pregunte-¿Por qué terminaste con tu novia?-Estaba extrañamente interesada en su vida amorosa.

-Porque me di cuenta que no la amaba, estábamos comprometidos pero no me quise casar con ella-mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y mi boca se abrió ligeramente.

-¿Casarte?-Estaba estupefacta.

-Fue algo que ella quería, la verdad nunca la ame-dijo seriamente-pero al fin y al cabo no me case- sonrió.

-Es verdad, pero casarte es algo tan grande, es como para toda la vida-dije con una especie de escepticismo.

-¿No crees en el matrimonio?-

-No, a mi padre no le funciono-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Son divorciados?-

-Algo así-vi la curiosidad en sus ojos-ella nos abandono-dije en un susurro muy bajo, sentí un chirrido de su silla y sentí sus brazos rodeando mi cintura. Suspire.

Sentí la presión de sus brazos, no era una presión incomoda todo lo contrario era suave y muy dulce.

-Shh, tranquila-dijo y caí en la cuenta de que lágrimas caían de mis ojos, no sé en qué momento me había puesto a llorar. Nunca me permitía llorar por ella, eran años aguantándome la tristeza. Sentí como sus manos limpiaban mis lágrimas y sus labios dulcemente besaban mi frente.

-Siento tanto haber estropeado tu camisa-dije a la vez que trataba de limpiar su camisa.

-No pasa nada-dijo y entrelazo nuestros dedos. Vi como su barbilla temblaba levemente, su rostro se inclino levemente hacia el mío, solo unos centímetros nos separaban.

Ring-Ring sonó el maldito timbre.

Sentí como soltaba un suspiro sobre mi mejilla, me estremecí, la beso suavemente. Me levante sobre la punta de mis pies y también bese dulcemente su mejilla, demorándome más de lo debido.

-Bella, deberías ir a clases-susurro.

Comencé a reírme-Si quieres que me vaya, deberías soltarme- susurre sonrojada.

-Lo siento-susurro sonrojado a la vez que soltaba mi cintura, haciéndolo parecer un niño no pude evitar acariciar su mejilla.

Tome mis cosas, abrí la puerta lista para irme.

-Bella, espera- me llamo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte tragando saliva.

-Cuídate-susurro.

Me marche con una sonrisa boba en mis labios.

_Tonta tonta, estás tomando malas decisiones._

_Gorda, comiste como un cerdo. NADIE SE FIJARA EN TI ASI._

Sentí mi estomago revuelto y muy lleno, fui directamente a los baños. Me encerré en un cubículo, me arrodille frente al inodoro, introduje dos de mis dedos en mi boca, provocándome arcadas durante unos minutos hasta que sentí la acidez del vomito en mi boca, estuve ahí un buen rato, me sentí cansada y mi frente estaba perlada de sudor.

Estaba segura de tres cosas

Primero: Edward había llegado como una especie de ángel a mi vida

Dos: me encantaban su forma de ser

Tres: Maldita sea me gustaba demasiado.

* * *

><p><strong>Chan Chan Chan, cada vez se pone más <strong>

**Chicas en el capítulo anterior más personas agregaron la historia a sus favoritas pero me llego solo un reviews.**

**Sinceramente me gustaría saber sus opiniones y sugerencias, para mi son importantes. Así que para que lo tengan presente, no se demoran nada en escribir uno.**

**Ojala tengan un prospero AÑO NUEVO, todas ustedes.**

**Próximo capítulo al parecer será un EDWARD POV.**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	6. Extraño y Prohibido I

_Hold up_  
><em>hold on<em>  
><em>don't be scared<em>  
><em>you'll never change whats been and gone<em>

_may your smile (may your smile)_  
><em>shine on (shine on)<em>  
><em>don't be scared (don't be scared)<em>  
><em>your destiny may keep you warm<em>

_cos all of the stars_  
><em>are fading away<em>  
><em>just try not to worry<em>  
><em>you'll see them some day<em>  
><em>take what you need<em>  
><em>and be on your way<em>  
><em>and stop crying your heart out<em>

**Stop crying your heart out/ Oasis**

_Mantente arriba_  
><em>aguanta<em>  
><em>No te asustes<em>  
><em>Tu nunca cambiaras lo que ha sido y fue<em>

_Puede tu sonrisa (puede tu sonrisa)_  
><em>Brillar (brillar)<em>  
><em>No te asustes<em>  
><em>Tu destino puede protegerte<em>

_Porque todas las estrellas_  
><em>Se están desvaneciendo<em>  
><em>Solo trata de no preocuparte<em>  
><em>Las veras algún día<em>  
><em>Toma lo que necesites<em>  
><em>Y se como tu eres<em>  
><em>Y deja de hacer llorar a tu corazón<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Camino hacia la ruina<strong>

**Chapter 5: Extraño y Prohibido I**

**EDWARD POV**

Apenas cumplí los 18 años y termine el instituto con notas sobresaliente, compre con todo lo que había ahorrado a lo largo de estos últimos 4 años, un pasaje de ida con destino a Londres. Me había ganado una beca para estudiar pedagogía en Literatura en una prestigiosa universidad, estaba feliz porque mi sueño se haría realidad a pesar de que mis padres, especialmente Carlisle no lo aprobaba.

_El día en que partí en busca de mis sueños solo mis hermanos: Emmet y Alice se despidieron._

_-Edward te extrañare demasiado-dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba, ella apenas tenía 11 años._

_-Suerte, cumple tus sueños ya que yo no pude cumplir los míos-me dio una sonrisa triste Emmet. Él quería ser jugador de soccer profesional pero obviamente Carlisle lo obligo a estudiar medicina igual que él, según él estudiando cualquier otra carrera no serías nadie, solo un muerto de hambre. Nunca le hice caso a Carlisle para mí era un cerrado de mente, además él no era nada mío, no nos unía ningún lazo consanguíneo, ya que era adoptado._

_-Cuida a Alice por favor-le pedí a Emmet. Me daba una tristeza infinita dejarla así, tan sola siendo tan pequeña, yo la quería como si fuera mi verdadera hermana al igual que al grandulón de Emmet._

_-Por supuesto-prometió solemnemente. _

_-Vuelo 0005 con destino a Londres, por favor dirigirse a la zona de embarque-dijeron por el alta voz._

_-Adios-dije y agitaba mi mano a medida que me alejaba de ellos. Esa es la última imagen que quedo de ellos en mi mente, Alice abrazando fuertemente a Emmet._

De eso ya habían pasado 6 años, había terminado mi carrera universitaria con honores, no sin un gran esfuerzo como horas sin dormir, trabajar día y noche para tener dinero necesario para mi sustento, admito que también pase días sin comer, pero ahora todo eso había valido el esfuerzo, entre mis manos estaba mi título.

_-Edward-grito Alice a través del teléfono-¡FELICIDADES!_

_-Gracias pequeña-sonreí-¿Cómo va todo por allá? _

_-Bien, he subido mis notas en el internado, así que probablemente los papás me deje salir de este infierno- Pobre Alice llevaba 4 años encerrada en un internado en Port Angels, me daba rabia, si yo hubiera estado a su lado nada de esto hubiera sucedido._

_-Ojala-susurre con escepticismo. No le creía nada a Carlisle Cullen. Él era un mentiroso profesional._

_-Ed ¿Cuándo volverás? –dijo, me la imaginaba haciendo pucheros._

_-No lo sé-dije sinceramente._

_-Esme te echa de menos, sé que no hablas con ella pero a lo mejor no deberías ser tan duro con ella-dijo en voz baja, Alice sabía que era un tema delicado, pero ella no sabía toda la verdad ni conocía los detalle más dolorosos, nadie lograba dimensionar el lacerante dolor que sentía en mi alma constantemente, nunca se los conté a mis hermanos, era una especie de secreto entre Esme, Carlisle y yo, aunque no sé porque todavía lo callaba, ellos lo único que me provocaron fue un gran daño que todavía no sanaba y no creo que sanara. _

_-Alice-proteste_

_-Lo siento Ed, me tengo que ir-dijo apresuradamente_

_-Bueno pequeña, cuídate y estudia mucho-_

_-No te olvides de mí-rogo Alice con la voz rota._

_-Nunca, mándale saludos a Emmet-dije y corte la llamada. Me sentí triste pero por sobre todo ruin, por dejarla así tan sola, desde que me fui nunca viaje a Forks, solo hablaba por teléfono con Alice y Emmet._

A los días después encontré un buen trabajo, donde me pagaban un gran sueldo, ahí conocí a la que fui mi primera novia y única hasta ahora, era secretaria se llamaba Tanya Denali. Ella era alta, de piel blanca, ojos azules y cabello rubio con reflejos color fresa, era linda.

Llevábamos 2 años siendo novios y solo faltaban 5 meses para _nuestro matrimonio,_ Tanya estaba algo obsesionada con el matrimonio pero me di cuenta algo tarde que no éramos compatibles por así decirlo, ella era algo frívola y calculadora, amaba despilfarrar el dinero, odiaba leer libros solo leía revistas sensacionalistas, aunque un tiempo si la quise y mucho debo reconocerlo, me hizo sentir más humano, más vivo. Al fin y al cabo, no teníamos nada en común, así que decidí que lo mejor era ser sincero y terminar con ella, era lo mejor para los dos, no podía seguir dándole falsas esperanzas hacia algo que yo no quería, no podía hacerla infeliz a base de un sentimiento que no existía.

_Estábamos cenando en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Londres, a petición de Tanya, a ella le encantaba cenar en lugares caros y elitistas. _

_-¿Qué pasa Eddie?-Al parecer todavía no entendía que odiaba que me llamara así._

_-Tanya, tenemos que hablar de algo-dije serio._

_-Ya sé por dónde va-dijo y me dio una sonrisa coqueta._

_-Tanya esto se acabo-dije y vi como su rostro se descompuso._

_-¿QUÉ?-grito histérica, todo el mundo a nuestro alrededor nos quedo mirando._

_-Eso Tanya, ya no te quiero, lo lamento tanto -dije mirándola a los ojos._

_-Eres un maldito bastardo, se supone que hablaríamos de nuestro matrimonio-dijo y comenzó a llorar. Me sentí pésimo por ser tan poco hombre y desgraciado con ella y por darme cuenta tan tarde del error que estaba a punto de cometer._

_-Yo lo siento, no puedo casarme contigo, no te amo -dije solemnemente._

_-Eres un maldito sin corazón -dijo a la vez que tomaba sus cosas- está me la pagaras Cullen, te di los mejores 2 años de tu puta vida, jodete-dijo y dramáticamente me dio una cachetada._

Después de eso decidí que era tiempo de volver a Forks, extrañaba demasiado a mis hermanos y no podía seguir viviendo del pasado, no había nada que me atara a Londres, podría probar suerte como maestro allá.

_La noche anterior a que me fuera apareció Tanya completamente borracha en mi departamento._

_-Eddie-dijo y literalmente se tiro encima de mí. Comenzó a besarme frenéticamente, trate de alejarla pero ella puso sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y comenzó a frotarse contra mí._

_-Tanya vete de aquí-le dije seriamente. Nada podía ocurrir entre nosotros. _

_-Eddie, no te hagas el difícil-dijo mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja. Aleje sus piernas de mi cintura y la hice caminar hasta la puerta._

_-Fuera – dije y apunte la puerta_

_-Está me las pagas, te arrepentirás, lo juro como que me llamo Tanya Denali-dijo, no sé porque me recordó a los culebrones de las teleseries._

Llegue a Forks, siendo recibido por una fuerte tormenta, era algo tarde pero igualmente maneje a la casa de Carlisle y Esme. Toque la puerta, estaba nervioso tenía que reconocerlo ya habían pasado 9 años desde la última vez que estuve aquí, en ese entonces era solo un muchacho lleno de sueños.

-Edward-susurro Esme impresionada, sus ojos me examinaron de pies a cabeza. Ella estaba notoriamente más cambiada, se veía más demacrada y sus ojos me expresaban una profunda tristeza.

-Hola-salude cortésmente-¿Están mis hermanos?-

-Sí, pasa hijo-

-Gracias-dije completamente tenso.

-EDWARD-grito Alice a las vez que se tiraba en mis brazos-volviste-escuche como comenzó a sollozar. Ella ya no era la niñita que yo recordaba, tenía 20 años, había crecido un par de centímetros, seguía siendo igualmente delgada a como la recordaba pero sus rasgos ya no eran tan aniñados, eran más parecidos a los de una señorita.

-Alice ¿Por qué lloras? Soy solo yo-dije restándole importancia.

-Te extrañado muchísimo, han pasado 9 largos años-dijo mientras me apretaba fuertemente.

-Lo sé, ya no eres una niña-dije y pellizque su mejilla, como cuando éramos pequeños.

-Pero mira todo este alboroto, si es Edward-dijo y Emmet me dio uno de sus característicos abrazos de oso. Él estaba igual de grande y musculoso, con sus característicos hoyuelos, era como si los años no le pasaran encima a pesar de tener 32 años.

-Emmet, me ahogas-susurre medio en serio, medio en broma.

-Ya sé porque tardaste tanto en volver, es que las mujeres europeas deben ser guapísimas-dijo sonriendo y levantando sus cejas.

-Emmet, tú no cambias-dije sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Todavía estás con la tal Tanya?-

-No, terminamos estábamos a 5 meses de casarnos pero me di cuenta que nunca la ame-dije rápidamente.

-Que mala suerte Edward, yo ya tenía el esmoquin listo-dijo bromeando.

-Qué bueno que terminaste con ella, nunca me gusto para ti, eres demasiado bueno para ella-dijo Alice con las manos en su cintura.

-Nunca la conociste-

-Es algo de energías, tonto-dijo y me mostro su lengua.

-Edward-intervino por primera vez Esme, la mire- ¿Te quedas a cenar?

-Creo que es algo tarde-susurre rápidamente.

-Por favor hermanito-dijeron al unisonó Alice y Emmet, mientras juntaban sus palmas a modo de ruego.

-Bueno pero solo un ratito-dije. Fuimos al comer, por suerte no estaba Carlisle en casa.

-Emmet ¿Tienes novias?-pregunté. Inmediatamente se puso rojo y comenzó a toser, Alice sonrió malévolamente con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria comenzó a golpear su espalda.

-Bueno…sí-dijo completamente rojo.

-Así que el mujeriego Emmet está de novio-comencé a reírme.

-Sí, llevamos un año de novios, si la vieras es hermosa…perfecta-susurro en las nubes.

-Me alegro hermano-dije. Oí el sonido de los neumáticos sobre la acera, no todo puede ser perfecto.

-Pero mira quien volvió-susurro Carlisle con sarcasmo-si es Edward, te diste cuenta que cometiste un error ¿Verdad? tensión se respiraba en el ambiente, Alice me miraba preocupada, Emmet tenía encerrada sus manos en forma de puños y Esme se veía apenada.

-Es tarde, me debo ir-dije rápidamente, me levante de la mesa y camine apresuradamente hacia la puerta. Sentí como Esme tomo mi brazo-Quédate a dormir- suplico

-No creo que sea lo más apropiado, además rente un departamento en el centro, no te preocupes-susurre. Acto seguido me marche conduciendo muy rápido, apretaba el manubrio con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Luego de eso me dedique con la ayuda de mi hermana a decorar el departamento que rente y recorrer el pueblo. Forks no había cambiado para nada.

Mandé algunos curriculum, pero todavía no obtenía respuestas, estaba preocupado, no sabía que haría sino lograba conseguir un empleo.

Era un día sábado cuando la vi por primera vez. Ese día me levante extrañamente temprano, tenía deseos de pintar un árbol, aquí en Forks habían miles de ellos, todos muy hermosos. Empecé a caminar sin una ruta fija, me adentre en la espesura del bosque solamente con mi croquis y un pequeño mapa del bosque. Quede estupefacto con la naturaleza que me rodeaba pero aun más cuando vi a una chica sentada en un tronco. Sin siquiera pensarlo me acerque rápidamente ya que escuche sus pasos alejarse, cuando la logre alcanzar toque su hombro suavemente sin querer asustarla.

-AHH-grito algo histérica y como desesperada, alejo mi mano de su hombro. Vi como corrió un metro cuando tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó de espalda. Me preocupo, ella se veía tan frágil y tan _bella._

-Auch-dijo y sus ojos se cerraron, me acerque lentamente para evitar asustarla nuevamente y se volviera a hacer daño.

-¿Por qué corrías como una loca? –pregunte un poco más tranquilo y relajado por esta extraña situación

-Porque un demente me perseguía a mitad del bosque y luego me tomo del hombro, solo por eso-dijo sarcásticamente. Sonreí.

-Lo siento-dije algo apenado-Parece que el suelo está muy agradable, ven dame tu mano- pedí, el suelo no debería estar muy cómodo además había demasiado humedad en Forks, se podría enfermar y no quería eso.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron quede anonadado, era hermosa, linda, maravillosa, no recordaba más sinónimos. Sus ojos eran grandes y de forma almendrada, de un color marrón achocolatado, estaban enmarcados por unas gruesas y onduladas pestañas negras, su cara tenía forma de corazón, su nariz era recta y respingada, tenía unos labios gruesos y muy rojos, su piel era muy pálida, casi translucida. Me pregunte como se sentirían sobre los míos. No se veía muy alta pero se notaba que era delgada, ya que su clavícula estaba muy marcada, al igual que sus muñecas. Su cabello llegaba hasta la altura de los hombros y era marrón con ondas en las puntas. Simplemente hermosa, no más que eso, no alcanzaban las palabras para describirla.

Cuando salí de mi estado de estupor, me di cuenta que su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, se veía más hermosa, ¿Sería eso posible? La respuesta era un rotundo sí.

Tomo mi mano, sentí miles de descargas en mi brazo. Me sentí como todo un adolescente

-Gracias-susurro y me privo de sus ojos, ya que su mirada quedo fija en el suelo.

-De nada, puedo preguntarte algo-espere hasta que asentía-¿Qué haces en el bosque sola?

Me preocupaba que una chica como ella estuviera sola en el bosque, alguien podría intentar hacerle daño. Me sentí sobreprotector, se veía tan pequeña pero por sobre todo frágil.

-Yo daba una vuelta, me gusta venir acá es un lugar muy hermoso-dijo más relajada.

-Tienes razón es muy bello-dije y la mire fija e intensamente a los ojos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron aun más y comenzó morder su delicioso labio.

-Y ¿Qué hacías tu aquí?-pregunto rápidamente.

-Yo vine a mirar los arboles y dibujarlos aquí-dije y apunte mi croquis.

-Puedo verlo-pidió mientras seguía mordiendo su labio. Me estremecí.

-No creo que sean muy buenos-dije avergonzado y mire el suelo. Yo, Edward Cullen me sonroje. ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo?

-Por favor-dijo y me sonrío coquetamente mostrándome una perfecta hilera de dientes. No me podía negar.

-Está bien pero no te rías- susurre avergonzado, le entregué mi croquis. Lo abrió, su boca se abrió ligeramente y su ceño se frunció. Miraba cada dibujo y con sus dedos tocaba los trazos.

-Son hermosos, tienes mucho talento-dijo y me regalo una gran sonrisa. De ahora en adelante ella sería mi musa.

-¿Tu pintas?-pregunte sonriendo.

-Yo….bueno la verdad es que si-dijo ruborizada.

-Entonces un día tendremos que juntarnos y así podre verlos -dije con una ceja levantada. Tenía que ver sus dibujos pero lo que más quería era compartir con ella nuevamente. Era algo extraño lo que sentía, me parecía como si la conociera desde siempre.

-Puede ser-dijo algo ¿Triste? ¿Acaso no quería salir conmigo?

-Sería genial, no conozco a nadie acá, acabo de llegar de un viaje que hice por mi carrera-dije y le sonreí coquetamente.

-¿Dónde estuviste?–pregunto entusiasmada.

-Inglaterra, específicamente en Londres-Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-Wow, eso debe ser genial el London Eye debe ser simplemente hermoso algo digno de ver-suspiro mientras sus ojos se perdían en nada.

-Lo es- dije y la mire. Me podía perder en sus ojos chocolate.

-BELLA, HIJA VEN A CASA- escuchamos como gritaba un hombre. Supuse que debía ser su padre, no quería que se fuera.

-Me tengo que ir-dijo, aleje mis ojos de los suyos, vi como se iba pero ella no se podía marchar sin que yo supiera su nombre, tome su mi mano con la mayor delicadeza posible. Nuevamente me atravesó esa maravillosa y exquisita corriente eléctrica.

-No me has dicho tu nombre-susurre.

-Ohh, Soy Isabella pero me gusta que me digan solo Bella-dijo, su nombre calzaba perfectamente en ella.

-Yo soy Edward-dije y estrechamos nuestras manos. Me parecía que nos demoramos más de lo debido pero que importaba. Recordaría este día como uno de los mejores. Vi como caminaba como en trance, cuando nuevamente tropezó, me acerque rápidamente sujetando con la mayor suavidad posible sus brazos para evitar que se hiciera daño.

-Gracias-dijo ruborizada y se fue.

-BELLA, CON CUIDADO-grite con una gran sonrisa.

-BUENO-grito con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Que chica más hermosa-susurre completamente idiotizado, la había visto una vez pero quede maravillado con su presencia, sus ojos me habían hechizado, logro que por unos minutos me olvidara de todo.

Casi una semana después me ofrecieron un trabajo en el instituto de Forks, inmediatamente acepte, en ese mismo instituto yo había estudiado hace 9 años atrás, para mí era todo un orgullo hacer clases ahí.

Apenas atravesé las puertas del instituto, vi como todo era igual a como yo estudiaba, los típicos grupitos de los populares y no populares. Todo muy normal, camine hasta el despacho del Director Bennet.

-Buenos días –salude educadamente.

-Mucho gusto conocerlo- saludo-Gracias a Dios, encontramos un buen profesor, al anterior tuvimos que despedirlo por una situación algo bochornosa-dijo y comenzó a secar el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo.

-Ya veo-susurre sin saber que decir.

-Pero estoy seguro que usted se comportara como es debido-dijo y me entrego unos papeles-Aquí está el reglamento, sus horarios y las llaves de su despacho-

-Gracias-dije.

-Que tenga un buen día profesor Culles-

Me marche nerviosamente hacia el salón que me tocaba hacer clases, al entrar todos los alumnos me miraban expectantes, solo una chica no lo hizo, no lograba desde mi sitio ver su rostro, ya que leí uno de los libros que me gustaba mucho aunque fuera muy romántico, se llamaba "Orgullo y Prejuicio".

-Buenos días, pasare la lista primero para que ustedes se presenten y luego lo hare yo- indique. Todo iba en orden hasta que llegue a la "S".

-¿Isabella Swan?-pregunte nuevamente. Vi como su rostro se levanto del libro y _esos hermosos ojos _me observaron, me quede prendado.

-Soy yo-dijo casi gritando, estaba sorprendido ¿Por qué ella tenía que ser mi alumna?

Escuche las risotadas de sus compañeros, burlándose de Bella, inmediatamente me enoje.

-¡ATENCIÓN CLASE!-grite enfadado, todos se callaron inmediatamente- no quiero que nadie se burle de su compañera ni de nadie ha quedado claro-dije exaltado, espere a que todos asintieran.

Después de eso me presente y la clase siguió curso, en toda la hora Bella no levanto su rostro de su cuaderno. Mire el reglamento y la primera clausula decía:

Está **prohibido **relacionarse sentimentalmente con las alumnas/alumnos.

La clase termino sin problemas y varias chicas se acercaron a hablarme. Bella se demoro en irse, quería hablar con ella pero no podía, las chicas a mi alrededor eran algo insistentes, cuando logre librarme de ellas. Camine sin rumbo por los pasillos, recordé que necesitaba algunos libros para las próximas clases así que me dirigí hacia la biblioteca. Salude amablemente a la bibliotecaria y fui hasta la estantería de los clásicos universales y ahí estaba _ella_, sentada al estilo indio con sus ojos fijos en un libro y una sonrisa suave en sus labios.

-Bella- susurre quebrando el silencio del lugar.

-Edward-dijo y se sonrojo ipso facto-es decir profesor Cullen-. Me ruborice. Sinceramente Bella provocaba algo en mí, algo completamente desconocido.

-Bella, me puedes llamar Edward cuando no estemos en clases-

-Bueno Edward- dijo pronunciando mi nombre con suavidad y vi como comenzó a morder su labio inferior.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte nerviosamente, mientras pasaba mis dedos por mi cabello- quiero decir, no deberías estar almorzando.

-La verdad es que no me gusta comer en instituto, prefiero estar en la biblioteca es tan tranquila- dijo tranquilamente mientras cerraba sus ojos. Me resulto algo extraño eso de que no comiera en el instituto. Eso estaba mal para su salud, pero no dije nada.

-Tienes razón, no pensé encontrarte aquí, es tan solitario y tranquilo- mis ojos recorrieron el lugar.

-Sí, es genial- me regalo una gran sonrisa -y ¿Qué haces aquí?, si es que puedo saber-

-Vine a buscar unos libros para preparar la clase de mañana, ya sabes que soy profesor- dije y luego muy tímidamente pregunté - ¿Te ha gustado la clase?

-Sí, estuvo muy buena, explicas muy bien no he quedado con ninguna duda, eres un buen profesor-dijo de forma entusiasta después susurro-Edward, puedo preguntarte algo-espero hasta que asentí -¿Cuántos años tienes? – me miro a través de esos grandes ojos.

-Tengo 27-susurre inaudiblemente, con una nudo en mi estomago.

-Yo pensé que eras más joven, es decir no estoy diciendo que seas viejo es solo que- coloque un dedo sobre sus labios, silenciándola, comencé a reírme.

-Tranquila Bella-

-Es solo que te ves más joven- entrecerró sus ojos y boca se frunció levemente.

-¿Cuántos años creías que tenía?- pregunte divertido por la situación.

-Unos 23 como máximo- dijo mientras con sus dedos enrollaba su cabello.

-Puede ser, pero te digo algo-espere hasta que asentía - la edad es solo un número- dije sin atisbo de broma, mis ojos atraparon los suyos-¿Cuántos años tienes tú?-

-16-dijo rápidamente. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan joven?

-Tengo que decir que te ves mayor, debe ser tu mirada es tan madura, no pareces la típica adolescente- dije sin pensarlo, su cabeza se inclino y sus ojos se entristecieron. Me sentí como todo un completo idiota.

-Yo quiero decir-susurre sin saber que decir y jale mi cabello.

-Tienes razón –susurro con la voz rota, sin pensarlo tome su mano entre la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos, escuche como suspiro. Se sentía tan increíble, no había palabras necesarias para describir el momento. Luego sonó el estúpido timbre, no quería que se fuera pero era inevitable, antes que se marchara hice algo que era incorrecto pero no me arrepentía, la invite a almorzar, ella rápidamente acepto mi propuesta, sin poder aguantarme bese su sonrosada mejilla y me marche rápidamente.

Estaba jodido pero se sentía bien y por sobre todo indebidamente correcto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holas, Bienvenido 2012 :D<strong>_

_****Gracias por leer y por las que pusieron está historia dentro de sus favoritas, por las alertas y reviews, por todo.****_

_****Como forma de agradecimiento desde ahora sera Reviews= Preview ¿Qué les parece?****_

_****Está historia la subí hace poco también en Lunanuevameyer, en mi perfil esta el link para que vean la portada.****_

_****¿REVIEWS?****_

_****Saludos a todas, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.****_


	7. Extraño y Prohibido II

_Angels with silver wings_  
><em>Shouldn't know suffering<em>  
><em>I wish I could take the pain for you<em>

_Los ángeles con alas de plata_  
><em>No deberían de conocer el sufrimiento<em>  
><em>Desearía poder quitarte el dolor<em>**  
><strong>

**Precious/Depeche Mode**

_En mi cielo al crepúsculo eres como una nube_

_y tu color y forma son como yo los quiero_

_**En mi cielo al crepúsculo/Pablo Neruda **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Camino hacia la ruina.<strong>_

_**Chapter 6: Extraño y Prohibido II**_

_**EDWARD POV:**_

Me había quedado dormido, por lo que ahora me encontraba sumamente retrasado pero es que _su rostro_ apareció en mi sueño y quede idiotizado como noqueado.

Estaba manejando como un demente a más de 150kms/hrs pero tenía que evitar a toda costa llegar tarde en mi segundo día en mi nuevo trabajo. Corrí hasta mi despacho a buscar todo lo necesario para la primera clase del día de hoy.

Cuando caminaba por los pasillos la vi, un chico alto y moreno la tenía abrazada de la cintura, algo sentí en mi pecho, la sensación era muy parecida a un fuerte golpe directamente en el corazón, estaba a punto de alejarme silenciosamente del lugar cuando me fije en como Bella lo golpeaba en el pecho como alejando. Este era el momento de intervenir y utilizar mi autoridad como profesor.

-Señorita Swan- dije lo suficientemente alto para que me escucharon, en sus ojos había sorpresa pero por sobre todo una especie pánico.

-Profesor Cullen-susurro con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Chicos deberían ir a clases, está por empezar el período- dije con las manos empuñadas en los bolsillos de mi pantalón. Maldito chiquillo. Me sentí celoso, el era joven probablemente de su misma edad, él tenía mayores posibilidades que yo, que soy 11 años mayor que ella y además su profesor. Jodido destino.

-Usted sabe profesor, esto de las hormonas y todo eso-dijo el chiquillo a su lado. Me dieron deseos de golpearlo y borrarle esa sonrisa. Me asuste, yo nunca tenía pensamientos violentos hacia otras personas.

-En tus sueños, estúpido-dijo Bella y planto una sonora cachetada en la mejilla del chico. Tenía ganas de reírme a carcajadas, Bella me miro apenada y se marcho rápidamente sin posibilidad de poder decirle algo.

-Maldita sea-dijo el chiquillo mientras frotaba su mejilla.

-Creo que si te duele tanto, deberías ir a enfermería-espete duramente y anduve con una sonrisa en mi rostro el resto de la mañana, aunque había una niña, una tal Lauren parece que se llamaba, que no dejaba de seguirme por los pasillos, era rubia, se veía algo artificial, ya que se arreglaba excesivamente . Sentí como su mano se poso en mi hombro. Me tense.

-¿Qué ocurre señorita?-pregunté educadamente.

-Tengo una pregunta, Sr. Cullen-dijo mostrándome su escote. Mire para otro lado, está chica estaba tratando de flirtear conmigo pero en mi mente tenía clavados _sus ojos._

-Claro- dije lo más amable que podía, pero me sentía incomodo.

-¿Qué libro me recomendaría?- dijo a la vez que me guiñaba el ojo.

-Creo que depende de tus gustos personales, me tengo que ir- me marche rápidamente de ahí, revise en mi despacho si tenía todo lo necesario para mi almuerzo con Bella. Quería que fuera perfecto.

La siguiente clase la di completamente desconcentrado, quería que acabara luego la clase para que llegara la hora del almuerzo, sentía mis manos sudorosas y un nudo en el estomago, parecía un completo adolescente. Apenas sonó el timbre fui corriendo a mi despacho, arregle todo rápidamente sobre el escritorio, mire el reloj colgado en la muralla y ya habían pasado 15 minutos. Y ¿Si no venía? Me asuste. Quizás ella se había arrepentido, era lo más probable.

_¿Qué haces Edward? Me repetía en mi mente. Esto es insensato y muy peligroso, es un error y uno bien grande._

Oí un golpeteo insistente contra la puerta, me apresure en abrir y ahí estaba Bella completamente sonrojada, estaba blanca como la cal y respiraba con dificultad, cerro tras de ella rápidamente como si alguien la siguiera.

-Bella- dije sorprendido y preocupado -ven siéntate acá – la conduje hasta una silla y le di un vaso de agua para que se tranquilizara. Lo bebió rápidamente de un solo trago.

-Estoy bien-dijo con un hilo de voz, la mire completamente escéptico-lo digo enserio-

-Hare como que te creo- dije inseguro. Me fije en las grandes ojeras que tenía como si no hubiese dormido o como si estuviera enferma. Me preocupe por su salud. ¿Estaría bien?

-Lamento haber entrado así en tu oficina-dijo avergonzada- debes pensar que estoy loca-se sonrojo furiosamente, obteniendo un poco de color pero seguía muy pálida.

-La locura no tiene porque ser algo malo-dije sonriendo tratando de subirle el ánimo. Me gustaba su sonrisa y como sus ojitos brillaban cuando lo hacía.

-Toda la razón- sonrió ampliamente -enserio lo siento- volvió a disculparse.

-¿Por qué te disculpas ahora?-pregunte divertido por sus expresiones y por sus múltiples disculpas en solo unos cuantos minutos.

-Por lo de la mañana, debes pensar algo que no es-dijo mirando el suelo, privándome de poder leer en sus ojos lo que pensaba.

-Bella, tú no tienes que explicarme nada-dije, pero en realidad quería que me contara, quería saber que pasaba con aquel chiquillo.

-Pero quiero hacerlo-dijo, nuestras miradas se conectaron - Jacob Black fue mi novio pero ya no somos nada-dijo, sin pensarlo una amplia sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Me sentía feliz y tranquilo, aun había alguna posibilidad para mí.

-Que bueno-dije sinceramente, la seguí mirando, comenzó morder su labio. Sentí verdaderos deseos de besarla. Me preguntaba qué pasaría por su mente en este mismo instante._ Contrólate Edward me repetí varias veces._

-Creo que deberíamos comer algo-dije rápidamente colocando los platos sobre el escritorio, tratando de distraerme de sus labios, eran una verdadera tentación.

-No es necesario-dijo algo avergonzada.

-No es una molestia, traje ensalada de atún o a lo mejor prefieres un sándwich-dije todavía muy nervioso- Toma lo que prefieras- ofrecí.

Vi como sus ojos iban de hito a hito, primero a la ensalada y luego al sándwich, ¿Y si no le gustaba ninguna de los dos?

-Bella, no me digas que no te agrada ninguno de los 2, si quieres puedo ir a comprarte algo a la cafetería-dije rápidamente al ver su indecisión y comencé a tocar mi cabello nerviosamente.

-No-dijo y tomo la ensalada, coloco un bocado en su boca, comenzó a masticarlo lentamente. Mi manzana de Adán subía y bajaba. Mierda solo estaba comiendo pero estaba experimentando todo multiplicado por 1000. Me senté frente a ella.

-Edward, puedo preguntarte algo- dijo nerviosamente a la vez que jugaba con el tenedor.

-Pregunta lo que quieras- dije sinceramente, me fije en lo bonita que se veía con esa blusa azul oscuro, contrastaba perfectamente contra su piel. Bella debía ser de esas chicas que todo le quedaba bien.

-¿Tú tienes novia?-susurro y vi como sus ojos esperaban expectantes mi respuesta.

Sonreí -No- la mire tratando de saber que pasaba por su mente.

-Pero la has tenido, digo porque no eres para nada feo es decir eres guapo, o sea yo digo- susurro atropelladamente, me reí. Así que me encontraba guapo, mi pecho se hincho de gozo.

-Tranquila Bella, si he tenido novia-se encogió en su asiento- pero desde que llegue a Forks no tengo ninguna _todavía- _la mire midiendo su reacción-puedo preguntarte algo yo ahora- asintió.

-¿Por qué terminaste con Black?- la mire fijamente.

-Porque él me engaño con Lauren Mallory-susurro, pero que tipo más imbécil, si Bella era hermosa, si ella fuese mi novia nunca la dejaría ir, sé que la conozco hace poco pero desde la primera vez que la vi fue como a ver visto una estrella fugaz, quede deslumbrado por su forma de ser y por cómo era.

-Todavía lo amas-dije al ver como su mentón tembló levemente. Tendría que tratar de conquistarla, pero no importaba esperaría hasta que ella estuviera lista para comenzar una nueva relación.

-No-dijo segura-creo que en algún momento lo quise mucho pero era más algo así como una especie de depencia hacia él, por eso cuando supe que se acostó con Mallory termine inmediatamente con él- me miro entre sus pestañas y me sonrió ¿coquetamente?

-Que tipo más tonto, dejar a una chica tan linda como tú-dije sin pensar, sus mejillas se colorearon nuevamente -por alguien tan simple como Mallory, esa chica últimamente me persigue-susurre y mire a mí alrededor, menos mal que no estaba por ahí escondida. Uff.

-Ten cuidado con ella, es algo loca-Rio y su risa me recordó al tintineo de las campanas.

-Celosa señorita Swan-dije y la mire inquisidoramente mientras levantando una de mis cejas.

-No, solo te estoy advirtiendo que tengas cuidado –susurro y luego agrego-¿Por qué terminaste con tu novia?-Me tense un poco pero quería ser sincero con Bella.

-Porque me di cuenta que no la amaba, estábamos comprometidos pero no me quise casar con ella- dije resumiendo rápidamente esa historia, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su boca se abrió ligeramente.

-¿Casarte?- se notaba que estaba atónita, me asuste un poco.

-Fue algo que ella quería, la verdad nunca la ame-dije tratando de disipar sus posible dudas- pero al fin y al cabo no me case- sonreí. Volver a Forks ha sido una de las mejores ideas que he tenido.

-Es verdad, pero casarte es algo tan grande, es como para toda la vida-dijo incrédula.

-¿No crees en el matrimonio?- pregunté expectante, a pesar de haber visto a lo largo de mi vida el asco de matrimonio que eran Esme con Carlisle, yo tenía esperanza de que algún día me casaría con alguien que me amara, algo para toda mi vida.

-No, a mi padre no le funciono-dijo algo triste, empezó a juguetear con sus manos nerviosamente.

-¿Son divorciados?-pregunte interesado, quería que confiara en mí.

-Algo así…ella nos abandono-susurro muy bajo, vi como sus ojos se humedecían, sin pensarlo me acerque hasta ella y rodee su estrecha cintura, tratando de transmitirle mi apoyo. Su cabello olía a fresas, inspire profundamente. Sentí como se estremecía entre mis brazos y gruesas lágrimas mojaban mi camisa, comencé a acariciar su espalda tratando de consolarla.

-Shh, tranquila-dije, pase mis manos por sus mejillas, borrando sus lágrimas y bese dulcemente su frente, su piel era suave y muy tersa.

-Siento tanto haber estropeado tu camisa-dijo mientras pasaba sus pequeñas manos por mi camisa, tratando de borrar cualquier rastro que haya dejado su tristeza.

-No pasa nada-dije tranquilizándola, mi mano fue bajando por su hombro, luego a su brazo hasta llegar a su mano, la tome suavemente y nuestros dedos se entrelazaron_. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Me repetía._

Vi como sus ojos me observaban, no podía separar los míos de los suyos, incline mi rostro hasta llegar a su altura, sus labios estaban a centímetros de los míos. Sabía que estaba cruzando un límite a demás de romper la regla más importante, pero no me importaba, cuando estaba a milímetros de besarla sonó el estúpido timbre, arruinando el momento.

Suspire sobre su mejilla y sentí bajo mis brazos como se estremecía, bese suavemente su mejilla. Bella se levanto en la punta de sus pies, quedando a la misma altura, en sus ojos había un brillo de calidez, sus labios presionaron mi mejilla, sentí como ese momento se prolongo no tanto como hubiera deseado.

-Bella, deberías ir a clases-susurre sin querer que se fuera.

Escuche como su risa inundaba la habitación, ¿De qué se reía?-Si quieres que me vaya, deberías soltarme- susurro, sus mejillas alcanzaron un rojo que no creí que fuera posible, yo también me sonroje.

-Lo siento-susurre, lentamente solté su cintura, sentí como sus dedos acariciaron mi mejilla. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella tomo sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Bella, espera- dije tratando de retenerla unos segundos más.

-¿Qué pasa?-no sabía cómo explicarle, era complicado sabiendo el poco tiempo que nos conocíamos.

-Cuídate-susurre lo primero que se me ocurrió, esbozo otra de sus hermosas sonrisas y se marcho.

Me quede un buen rato mirando la puerta, cuando salí de mi estado de sopor comencé a ordenar mi escrito, me di cuenta que el plato de Bella estaba prácticamente intacto, ¿Estaba enferma? Esto era algo extraño y un tanto raro, decidí no darle más importancia de la necesaria, terminando de ordenar. Guarde todos mis papeles en mi portafolio y me fui directamente a mi departamento, estaba agotado. Al llegar al frente de mi puerta, me encontré con Alice sentada en el suelo al estilo indio.

-¿Alice ocurrió algo?-pregunté preocupado, la examine con la mirada.

-Acaso no te puedo visitar-dijo y me quito las llaves de las manos, abrió la puerta y se sentó en el sofá.

-Me asustaste Alice-dije algo enojado.

-Pero que Gruñón, llevas 2 semanas en Forks y te he visto 3 veces-dijo e hizo un puchero. Ohh …

-Yo…lo siento, he estado algo ocupado-dije tratando de excusarme.

-Debe ser algo importante, si me has dejado tanto tiempo sola-protesto como una niña pequeña.

-Discúlpame Alice, ¿Quieres beber algo?-ofrecí.

-Creo que un vaso de agua, dado que no debes tener nada más aquí-Uff, menos mal que Alice me conocía. Le serví el vaso y me senté frente a ella.

-¿Cómo has estado?-

-Muy bien hermanito, estoy estudiando algo que me encanta-dijo y sonrió.

-¿Carlisle te dejo estudiar algo fuera de la medicina?-pregunte algo escéptico.

-La verdad es que no, sus palabras fueron algo así como que yo me debía pagar mi carrera y que no me apoyaba porque ser diseñadora de modas, era un sueño tonto y sin futuro, además de caro-dijo y se encogió de hombros.

-Muy típico del Sr. Carlisle Cullen-espete duramente.

-Edward… ¿Cuando me contarás lo que paso realmente con tus verdaderos padres?-pregunto, inmediatamente mi buen humor se disipo.

-No quiero hablar de eso-

-Siempre dices lo mismo-suspiro-pero yo siempre te querré como un verdadero hermano y lamento tanto todo lo que te ha hecho Carlisle, me encantaría poder retroceder el tiempo-dijo con un nudo en la garganta y vi como una solitaria lágrima caía por su mejilla.

-Tranquila Alice, tú no tienes la culpa de nada-dije -¿En qué estás trabajando?-pregunte rápidamente tratando de distraerla.

-…En una boutique en Port Angeles , los viernes y los fines de semana-dijo un poco más tranquila.

-Que bueno, desde pequeñita se notaba cuanto te gustaba la moda, creo que desde los 9 años empezaste a elegir mi ropa- me reí.

-Es que tenías un gusto horrible, recuerdo cuando te pusiste una polera verde claro con unos pantalones café, parecías un verdadero árbol andante- se carcajeo.

-La verdad nunca me preocupaba que me ponía-dije haciéndome el indiferente y quitándole importancia pero la verdad es que Alice hasta el día de hoy se burlaba de mí.

-Bueno Edward…yo quería contarte algo-susurro una muy nerviosa Alice. Raro.

-Cuéntame te escucho-dijo lo más tranquilo que podía aparentar.

-Estoy saliendo con un chico-mi boca se abrió ligeramente- se llama Jasper-esbozo una gran sonrisa.

-Te gusta, se nota demasiado- sonreí-¿Hace cuanto lo conoces?- interrogue.

-Compórtate Edward, nada de él hermano sobreprotector-me apunto- ya soy una mujer y nos conocemos hace un año, pero comenzamos a salir como novios hace 4 meses-

-Me parece excelente, pero pobre de él si te hace sufrir porque lo buscare hasta el fin del mundo-dije lo más amenazante que podía.

-Uy que miedo-dijo-Ahora dime quien te tiene así Ed- porque Alice debía ser tan perceptiva e intuitiva.

-¿De qué hablas Alice?-pregunte haciéndome el tonto.

-Edward te conozco y sé que te gusta alguien, lo veo en tus ojos y en que desde que llegue sonríes como idiota- sonrío.

-Es complicado-susurre.

-Si hay amor, no tiene porque serlo- espeto rápidamente.

-Alice…creo que me enamore de una de mis alumnas-susurre, vi como sus ojos se abrieron como platos pero su sonrisa seguía intacta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holas :D<strong>_

**_OMG Edward esta enamorado de Bella :O, estos 2 últimos capítulos tenían que ser así ya que teníamos que saber que pasaba por la cabeza de Edward, en los capítulos futuros se ira dilucidando su secreto ò.ó._**

**_Como siempre gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. _**

**_Seguiré con lo de reviews= previews. _**

**_Saludos a todas y nos leemos la próx. semana._**

**_¿REVIEWS? _**


	8. Revelaciones

_I know you think I'm holding you down_  
><em>And I've fallen by the wayside now<em>  
><em>And I don't understand the same things as you<em>  
><em>But I do<em>

**Bedshaped/Keane**

_Sé que piensas que me aferro a ti_  
><em>y que me he quedado en el camino<em>  
><em>y que no entiendo las cosas como tú<em>  
><em>pero no es así<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Camino hacia la <strong>__**ruina**_

_**Chapter 7: Revelaciones.**_

_**Bella POV.**_

Era jueves en la noche, me encontraba en mi habitación haciendo los deberes de Literatura, estaba poniendo el máximo de mí, quería que estuvieran perfectos. Mañana vería a Edward luego de nuestro almuerzo en su despacho, suspiré. Cuando cerraba los ojos, recurría a mí la imagen de sus labios cerca de los míos, me seguía preguntando qué hubiera ocurrido si no hubiese sonado el timbre.

Mi estomago gruño arruinando mis pensamientos, baje las escaleras de dos en dos, abrí la puerta de la cocina y me quede ahí viendo que podría comer, en las últimas horas mi estómago no había dejado de gruñir y eso que hoy había comido una ensalada de lechuga y una manzana, además de mis infaltables dos litros de agua. Tome un limón, lo partí en la mitad y comencé a morderlo, succionando el jugo, esto me ayudaba a minorar el hambre y así no tenía que comer asquerosa comida grasosa. Luego que termine la mitad del limón, bebí lentamente un vaso de agua.

Escuche el sonido de los neumáticos contra el asfalto, me apresure por salir de la cocina.

-¿Bella?-pregunto mi papá. Quien más iba a estar, si vivíamos los 2 solos.

-Papá-salude agitando mi mano.

-¿Cómo has estado?- dijo mientras se sacaba la chaqueta, el cinturón con la pistola y los repuestos.

-Bien y ¿tú?-

-Muy bien, traje pizza para cenar- dijo y apunto una caja que estaba bajo su brazo.

-Ya cene-mentí rápidamente.

-¿Estás segura?- pregunto observándome fijamente.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-contraataque a la defensiva.

-Porque te ves muy pálida y algo ojerosa, casi como si estuvieras enferma o muy hambrienta-dijo visiblemente preocupado.

-No es nada, debe ser el instituto, las pruebas y esas cosas-dije quitándole hierro al asunto.

-Bella, no te estreses demasiado -dijo.

-Tranquilo Charlie, mejor me iré a dormir…estoy algo cansada-dije y me dirigí a las escaleras.

-Espera Bella-

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunte muy cansada, sentía como me pesaba todo el cuerpo.

-Mañana no irás al instituto-espeto tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte malhumorada. Quería ir mañana al instituto, así vería a Edward luego de 3 días, además mañana era viernes, si no iba tendría que esperar todo el fin de semana, me parecía una eternidad.

-Porque me dieron el día libre, quería que saliéramos juntos, ya sabes algo padre e hija, además quería hablar contigo-dijo en un hilo de voz, se notaba algo nervioso.

-Mmm…pero es que tenía que entregar unos deberes-dije, inmediatamente me arrepentí al ver la cara de decepción de Charlie-bueno papá salgamos mañana…creo que puedo hablar con el profesor-dije rápidamente, todo por hacerlo feliz. Hace tiempo no salía con Charlie aunque me daba algo de miedo la conversación que quería tener conmigo. Trate de no pensar en ello.

-Bueno Bella ve a dormir, mañana nos espera un gran día-dijo y esbozo una sonrisa, se acerco hasta mí y torpemente beso mi frente como recordaba que lo hacía cuando era pequeña.

-Buenas noches papá-susurre y lentamente subí los escalones. Me acosté algo intranquila pero lentamente sucumbí en el sueño.

Esa noche soñé con Edward, estábamos en su despacho y el estúpido timbre no interrumpía cuando su labios se estrellaban con los míos, era un beso suave y tranquilo, pero lleno de amor, sus brazos tenían rodeada mi cintura y mis brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello con mi mano acariciaba los cabellos de su nuca. Era simplemente perfecto.

-Bella-susurro Edward con los labios rojos por el beso y con sus ojos con un brillo diferente.

-Bella, hija, levántate-susurro una voz que no era la de Edward. Lentamente frote mis ojos y estaba Charlie parado en la puerta completamente vestido.

-Papá- proteste- es temprano, un ratito más-dije y me oculte bajo las cobijas.

-Bella son las 8 de la mañana, te doy 15 minutos para que estés lista, te espero abajo-acto seguido se fue dándome privacidad.

Suspire por el hermoso sueño y toque mis labios ¿Cómo se sentirían sus labios? Agite mi cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y me apresure en arreglarme para salir con mi padre.

Me bañe rápidamente, me puse ropa cómoda y me hice una coleta alta con mi cabello corto. Baje las escaleras apresuradamente y cuando estaba a dos escalones del primer piso tropecé pero no alcance a tocar el suelo gracias a que Charlie me sujeto.

-Gracias-susurre avergonzada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan torpe?

_Porque eres una inútil, de nuevo esa molesta voz._

-Sigues igual de torpe Bellita-susurro cariñosamente-¿Estas lista?-

-Sí papá-

-Bueno vamos –dijo y tomo un bolso de campamento. Caminamos por la entrada y nos subimos a la patrulla. Luego de unos 15 minutos, comencé a sentirme algo impaciente.

-¿Dónde vamos?-pregunte.

-Vamos a La Push-contesto, me estremecí.

-¿Por qué vamos ahí?-pregunte con un hilo de voz, estaba tratando de mantener mis nervios a raya, no quería parecer una histérica.

-No vamos a La Push en sí, vamos cerca de ahí-suspire aliviada-falta poco Bella, no te pongas impaciente-

Luego de unos 10 minutos más en auto llegamos a una especie de lago, todavía no entendía a que habíamos venido.

-¿Qué hacemos acá? –Estaba reamente intrigada.

-Vinimos a…. ¡PESCAR!-lo último lo dijo en una especie de grito, reí por su entusiasmo, qué más daba tener que estar 3 horas en la misma posición si Charlie estaba feliz.

-Wow papá-dije haciéndome la sorprendida, vi como esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno Bella, mejor apurémonos o sino los peces se irán-dijo y comenzó a bajar las cosas. Caminamos un tramo hasta llegar a una especie de roquería, nos acomodamos ahí.

-Toma Bella-me dio un sándwich de queso, lo examine con la punta de los dedos-comételo, hoy no desayunamos y necesitamos energía-dijo y le dio un gran mordisco a su sándwich, le di una pequeña mordida al mío. Luego de unos minutos, Charlie termino de engullir su sándwich, deje el mío escondido por ahí.

-Hija, yo quería hablar contigo porque siento que te he ocultado muchas cosas y este es el momento para decirlas, además ya no eres una niña aunque para mí siempre serás mi niña-dijo notoriamente muy nervioso, me sentía expectante y tenía un gran nudo en la garganta, intente aclarármela.

-Te escucho papá-dije con la voz seca y ronca.

-**Charlie POV-**

Estaba algo intranquilo, pero quería ser sincero con ella, mejor dicho anhelaba que ella me entendiera, para mi Bella era lo más importante en mi vida, era lo que le daba sentido a mi vida.

-Yo quiero contarte mi historia, como conocí a Renee y todo eso-dije soltando todo el aire contenido.

-Charlie, es necesario hablar de ella-espeto duramente-con lo que yo sé basta y sobra-alego.

-No Bella, ahora por favor escúchame –dije y la mire a esos ojos que eran tan parecidos a los de ella-Yo tenía 17 años y estaba en el último curso en el mismo instituto que vas tú-

-Flash Back-

_Formaba parte de los grupos de los Nerds por decirlo de alguna manera, estaba muy concentrado en los estudios, ya que no quería defraudar a tu abuela Marie, a la mitad del año llego Renee Dawson. Ella era hermosa y tan diferente a las demás, su tez era bronceada, cabello rubio, sus ojos tenían la misma forma que los tuyos pero eran de un color azul océano, era un poco más alta que tú y tenía una contextura atlética, ella inmediatamente formo parte de las porristas del instituto, era la viva imagen de una chica Arizona, hermosa pero tan inalcanzable para alguien como yo. Siempre la miraba desde una cierta distancia, habían filas de chicos tras de ella._

_Un día me la encontré por casualidad en la biblioteca y comenzamos a charlar, ella era muy agradable y simpática. _

_-Me llamo Renee-dijo y beso mi mejilla. Sentí una corriente eléctrica, estaba secretamente enamorado de ella. _

_-Yo…soy Cha-Charlie- Tartamudee por los nervios que sentía._

_-Charlie me ayudarías con mi tarea de Literatura, es que no se dé que libro hacerla, siendo sincera contigo no me gusta leer – susurro._

_-Claro-conteste rápidamente- Al profesor Stuart le gusta los libros de ciencia ficción a lo mejor podrías comenzar por ahí-dije y así comenzó todo, yo la ayudaba con los deberes y además me contaba cosas de su vida en Arizona, al poco tiempo nos fuimos haciendo amigos. Un mes después ella comenzó un noviazgo con uno de los jugadores de soccer. Me sentía tan impotente y tan poca cosa, ella para mí era una diosa y yo era un simple mortal._

_Un día en que yo estaba en mi casa haciendo los deberes me llamo llorando, la fui a buscar y me la encontré tan triste, se veía tan sola, tan indefensa._

_-Renee ¿Qué paso?- pregunte preocupado._

_-Termine con Josh, él muy maldito término conmigo luego de que paso "eso"-dijo llorando, maldito cabrón solo la había usado, instintivamente la abrace, haciéndole sentir mi apoyo. _

_Bueno luego de ese día nos volvimos inseparables, yo me sentía feliz y ella también lo parecía, luego de eso paso lo que tú ya sabes._

-Fin Flash Back-

-Papá no es necesario que entres en detalles-dijo Bella con cara de asco.

-Bueno Bella, luego de eso naciste tú, yo fui tan feliz contigo, eras pequeñita y simplemente hermosa-dije con tanto amor-Renee no quería vivir más en Forks, odiaba este lugar pero yo no tenía dinero y menos ella que se negaba a trabajar, yo con mucho esfuerzo trabajaba en lo que encontraba, Renee no aguanto más aquí y se marcho como tú ya sabes- susurre aun me costaba hablar del tema, eran tan dolorosos esos recuerdos.

-Papá, eso ya no me importa, somos una familia pequeñita pero lo somos-dijo y me abrazo.

-Es que Bella, tú no sabes algo- en sus ojos relucía la curiosidad- Renee se volvió a casar y tiene una hija-dije con un hilo de voz.

BELLA POV

Quede como en shock, tal vez yo no era lo suficientemente buena que ella, esa debía ser la razón por la que nos abandono y volvió a formar una familia con otra hija, tal vez era más linda que yo.

_Eso es lógico, cualquiera es más linda que tú y sobretodo más delgada._

-Bella, dime algo-dijo Charlie algo nervioso.

-Papá, no fuimos lo suficientemente buenos para ella-dije mirando hacia la nada.

-No digas eso Bella, eso es una mentira, ella entonces era una inmadura-dijo como tratando de excusarla.

-Pero aun así nadie abandona a sus hijos-pausa- sabes algo Charlie no me importa, ella hace 14 años no es nadie para mí-espete con rabia contenida y los ojos llorosos.

-Bella, no mientas, sé que está pasando por tu cabeza, pero me gustaría que me lo dijeras-dijo y me empezó a mirar a través de esos ojos marrones tan profundos como los míos. Sentí una fuerte presión sobre mi caña de pescar.

-¡Papá!-grité emocionada-¡ayúdame, he pescado algo!-dije al límite de mis fuerzas, las manos de Charlie sujetaron la caña y me ayudaron a sacarla del lago, salió un gran pez.

-¡Wow!-comencé a gritar emocionada.

-Bien hecho Bella, atrapaste un pez grande-me felicito mi papá.

-Sí, esto es genial -dije con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, tratando de bloquear los pensamientos sobre _ella._

-Esa es mi hija, este pescado pesa sus 6 kilos-dijo Charlie mientras analizaba el pescado. Seguimos pescando por varias horas más en un cómodo silencio, me concentre en lo que hacía, así logre bloquear el torbellino de pensamientos y sentimientos que se arremolinaban en mi cabeza.

-Bella, toma tus cosas, es tarde y ya pescamos sus 20 kilos de pescado, es más que suficiente-dijo, ordenamos nuestras cosas y nos subimos al auto.

-Bella te puedo pedir algo-asentí-me harías pescado frito como lo hacia la abuela Marie-

-Claro papá pero faltan algunos ingredientes, deberíamos pasar al supermercado-aconseje.

-Toda la razón-manejo tranquilamente hasta allí.

-Papá ve tú, te espero en el auto-susurre, me sentí repentinamente cansada, comencé a mirar por la ventana a las personas que entraban y salían cuando _unos cabellos cobrizos_ llamaron mi atención.

-¡EDWARD!-grite sin pensar, él se volteo una de sus manos estaba repleta de bolsas y comenzó a buscarme con su mirada, agite mi mano hasta que me vio y se acerco a la patrulla.

-Bella-susurro y sus ojos me miraron con intensidad, viéndose más oscuros de lo normal.

-Edward-susurre con la voz temblorosa-¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien ahora que te veo-dijo, mis mejillas inmediatamente se colorearon- yo quería decir que …hum yo –divago-¿Por qué no fuiste al instituto hoy?-pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-Porqué mi papá quería salir conmigo, algo así padre e hija-dije y luego agregue- espero que el lunes pueda dejarte mi tarea- le di una sonrisa coqueta.

-Mmm-hizo como que meditaba, comenzó a tocar su mentón con su mano libre- creo que seré más exigente con usted señorita Swan-dijo y me miro intensamente, sentí como miles de mariposas se arremolinaban en mi estomago.

-Pero profesor-dije e hice un puchero-vamos Edward, di que sí-dije y junte mis palmas a modo de ruego.

-Bueno bueno, espero que sea la mejor Bella-dijo rápidamente y me dio una sonrisa sexy.

-Sí, no te defraudare, me demore horas en hacerla así que debe estar buena-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Eso espero Bella-toco mi nariz con la punta de su dedo, sonreí- Y ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Espero a mi papá que fue comprar unas cosas, ya debe estar por venir-

-Entonces sería mejor que me fuera-susurro. No quería que se fuera.

_Realmente eres patética_

-Edward-dije muy nerviosa-¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?-

-Mmm…no-contesto y esbozo una gran sonrisa-¿Por qué?-

-Me preguntaba si… ¿Te gustaría que no viéramos mañana?-susurre rápidamente completamente insegura y muy sonrojada.

-Me parece una idea estupenda, eso sí Bella debes hacer algo por mí-sentía como mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte realmente curiosa, él tenía esa hermosa sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

-Lleva tus dibujos-susurro en mi oído con una voz malditamente sexy. Dios, es que no se daba cuenta lo que provocaba su voz.

Luego de unos minutos logre decir algo-Sí-susurre temblorosamente.

-Debes prometerlo-me apunto con el dedo y sus ojos se entrecerraron.

Levante mi mano derecha-Prometo llevar mis dibujos, palabra de boy-scout- sonrió a la vez que negaba con su cabeza.

-Te creo..¿Dónde nos vemos?-

-Te parece en el bosque-dije algo insegura, ese era probablemente el único lugar seguro donde nos podríamos ver sin que alguien conocido nos viera, en un pueblo tan pequeño los chismes volaban.

-Me parece perfecto-contesto, beso mi mandíbula, mejilla y finalmente la comisura de mi labio-Adiós-susurro y comenzó a alejarse, pero él no me había dicho a qué hora. Me baje rápidamente del auto y corrí hasta llegar hasta su altura, tomé la mano que tenía libre. Sus ojos inmediatamente hicieron contacto conmigo, nos miramos por varios minutos en silencio.

-Yo quería saber… ¿A qué hora nos veríamos mañana?-dije completamente ruborizada, sentía un intenso calor sobre mis mejillas.

-Claro…¿Te parece a las 4 de la tarde?-pregunto sin despegar sus ojos de los míos.

-Bueno..Ahora mejor me voy, mi padre ya debe venir-mire a nuestro alrededor, bese intencionalmente la comisura de sus labios y vi como sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, me marche con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Mañana era en lo único que podía pensar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holas :D<em>**

**_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos._**

**_¿Qué les pareció?_**

**_Recuerden Review=Preview_**

**_Quería invitarlas a todas a que pasen a leer mi nuevo fic se llama "¿Qué somos"_**

**_Summary:_**_-Edward¿Qué somos?-pregunto Bella completamente aterrorizada, sus manos sujetaban fuertemente mi camisa y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos. -No sé de que hablas- dije mintiéndole. -Entonces¿Por qué diablos la CIA nos persigue?-._

_**Nos leemos la próxima semana, saludos.**  
><em>


	9. Lo mejor para ti

_I know someday you'll have a beautiful life,_  
><em>I know you'll be a star<em>  
><em>In somebody else's sky, but why<em>  
><em>Why, why can't it be, why can't it be mine<em>

_**Black/Pearl Jam**_

_Se que algún día tendrás una hermosa vida,_  
><em>Se que serás una estrella<em>  
><em>En algún otro cielo, pero porqué<em>  
><em>Por qué, porqué no puede ser, ¿por qué no puede ser mía?<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Camino hacia la ruina<strong>_

_**Chapter 8: Lo mejor para ti**_

_**Edward POV**_

Las palabras de Alice aun resonaban en mis oídos.

_-Edward, debes tener cuidado, es genial que estés enamorado pero debes recordar que ella todavía es muy joven, recién está empezando a tener experiencia nuevas, ha vivir su vida, en cambio tú ya tienes 27, estuviste a punto de casarte ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy tratando de decirte?-_

_-Claro Alice, me estás diciendo que estoy jodido-_

_-Creo que solo un poco-susurro y luego me abrazo tratando de reconfórtame-solo quiero lo mejor para ti hermanito-_

Rayos, sabía perfectamente que no todo podía ser perfecto pero anhelaba que si lo fuera, realmente Bella me había hechizado de una manera que nunca pensé que podría pasar, tenía miedo de hacerla sufrir pero por sobretodo volver yo a sufrir. Bella ¿Me querría? Esa pregunta se repetía constantemente en mi mente, no sabía que pasaba por su cabeza, sentiría lo que yo sentía cada vez que la veía, me sentía tan nervioso, ansioso…todo un adolescente. Volví a despeinar mis cabellos, estaba frustrado. Mañana era viernes, mañana la vería, involuntariamente sonreí aunque ya no sentía la misma seguridad de antes, y si solo le hacía daño…Joder yo no quería eso, nunca le he querido hacer daño, tal vez si me alejaba lo podría evitar pero de solo pensarlo me dolía el pecho como si me costase respirar.

Me levante temprano con una fuerte jaqueca, mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. Malditos quebrantos mentales. Me duche rápidamente con agua fría, elegí el primer traje que encontré en mi armario. Anude mi corbata y salí sin mirar atrás. Llegue antes de lo normal a la sala de clases, espere pacientemente a que ella llegara pero no lo hizo en toda la hora. En los recesos la busque en los pasillos pero obtenía el mismo resultado fallido. El resto del día, totalmente frustrado y sin ganas de nada hice las clases. A la hora de la salida maneje a casa rápidamente, tenía ganas de prepararme una hamburguesa y beber una cerveza, pero en mi nevera no había absolutamente nada. Tomé mi billetera y mis llaves, conduje sin prisa hacia el único supermercado de Forks, compre un poco de carne, algunos vegetales y frutas, galletas, una cerveza. Page mi compra y me dirigí a la salida, cuando cruzaba el estacionamiento del lugar escuche su voz.

-¡EDWARD!- _Estaré soñando pensé_, mire a mi alrededor pero no la veía hasta que me fije en la patrulla que estaba estacionada, ella estaba hermosa como siempre, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente, se veía radiante. Trate de no correr pero mis pies se movieron a gran velocidad hasta que llegue hasta su altura. Suspire aliviado. Luego de eso comenzamos a charlar y no fui capaz de frenar mi entusiasmo en toda la conversación, Bella provocaba algo extraño en mí. Quedamos de vernos mañana en el bosque como la primera vez que la vi. Cuando me incline para despedirme de ella, sin pensarlo bese su mandíbula, luego sus suaves mejillas y finalmente la comisura de sus labios sin atreverme a besarlos del todo, me marche caminando a mi auto a toda prisa, antes de hacer algo de lo que ella se podía arrepentir después. Escuche unos pasos detrás de mí, pero no mire quien era, cuando suavemente alguien tomo la mano que tenía libre. Era Bella. Mis ojos al instante hicieron contacto con los de ella, nos observamos sin decirnos nada.

-Yo quería saber… ¿A qué hora nos veríamos mañana?-dije entrecortadamente Bella, habíamos quedado de acuerdo en el lugar pero no en la hora. Qué despistado.

-Claro- dije en una especie de trance-¿Te parece a las 4 de la tarde?-pregunte, atrapándola con la mirada.

-Bueno…Ahora mejor me voy, mi padre ya debe venir- Bella hizo algo que me tomo completamente desprevenido, beso la comisura de mis labios, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, ella se marcho apresuradamente, me quede parado ahí algunos minutos era como si me hubieran convertido en piedra, una especie de shock, agite mi cabeza tratando de pensar con claridad y reanude mi marcha, maneje con cuidado dado que me encontraba en las nubes.

Esa noche rápidamente sucumbí en el sueño.

_Habían pasado algunos meses, Bella y yo teníamos una relación relativamente estable pero nada iba bien, éramos tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite. Escuche un golpee insistente en la puerta de mi departamento. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Bella, sus ojos lucían vacíos, carente de emociones._

_-Edward esto se acabo, no podemos continuar, yo no te quiero, la diferencia de edad es algo que me acompleja demasiado, ha sido un completo error además sigo enamorada de Jacob-dijo completamente seria._

_-Pero Bella-dije tratando de disuadirla, sentí como mis ojos se humedecían. _

_-Simplemente se acabo, será como si nunca hubiese pasado nada entre nosotros, déjalo así-dijo y se marcho…_

-¡Nooo!-grite, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y mi frente estaba perlada de sudor-es solo una pesadilla-me repetí varias veces hasta que logre tranquilizarme un poco, luego de eso pude volver a dormir pero solo de manera superficial.

Me levante a las 12:30, era bastante tarde pero aquella pesadilla había alterado todo mi sueño. Me prepare unas tostadas y un café, mientras comía aquel sueño se repetí en mi mente, quizás estaba cometiendo un error al querer involucrarme sentimentalmente con Bella, ella solo tenía 16 años y había sufrido tanto, casi lo mismo que había sufrido yo, no quería que ella luego me recordara como otro sufrimiento, tal vez tenía que cortar todo de raíz entonces no debía ir al bosque a juntarme con ella, pero si no iba y justo alguien la encontraba y le hacía daño, no me lo perdonaría nunca con este pensamiento me fui a bañar. Me vestí con unos jeans algo desgastado, un sweater negro y unas cómodas zapatillas.

Camine lentamente por el bosque hasta el lugar donde la había visto por primera vez, llegue antes de la hora prevista, me senté sobre un tronco caído y pacientemente espere, mis ojos por si solos se fueron cerrando.

-Edward-escuche como susurraba, mis ojos lentamente se abrieron y ahí estaba ella, su cabello estaba suelto y se mecía por acción del viento, su rostro no tenía ni una gota de maquillaje ya que ella no lo necesitaba, llevaba puesto unos pitillos negros que marcaban unas delgadas y finas piernas, un chaleco color granate y sus clásicas zapatillas Converse rojas.

-Bella-susurre a la vez que frotaba mis ojos.

-Lamento si me tarde demasiado-dijo y esbozo una sonrisa amable, que no le conteste, no quería hacerla sufrir más. Nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que ella estiro su mano pasándome algo-Toma, ahí están mis dibujos-dijo en un hilo de voz. Tomé su cuaderno y lo abrí, los primeros dibujos eran los de una niña sola en el bosque con la mirada perdida en la nada, luego había unos de una señora mayor que parecía ser su abuela y luego algunos de un hombre mirando televisión, habían varios de él y luego un montón de varias chicas todas muy delgadas casi famélicas, mi ceño se frunció. El resto eran varios árboles y paisajes, todos estaban pintados entre una gama de blanco a negro, hechos con carboncillo y transmitían cierta melancolía pero todos estaban bien dibujados con excelentes trazos.

-Son muy bellos-susurre sin saber que decir, me sentí triste por lo que estaba a punto de ser.

-Gracias aunque no creo que sean gran cosa-dijo Bella con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-dije repentinamente enojado, no me gustaba que Bella se menospreciara.

-Porque no creo hacerlo bien-murmuro mirando a la nada.

-No sabes nada-dije en un tono de voz más elevado de lo necesario, vi como se encogía-Lo siento-susurre, quien era yo para hablarle así.

-No te preocupes-dijo a la vez que miraba fijamente-Edward ¿Te ocurre algo?-

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-dije aparentando estar tranquilo.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron levemente-Porque estás algo extraño-

-No me pasa nasa-dije con voz monocorde, mirando el suelo.

-Mientes- inmediatamente mis ojos la miraron-Creo que te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no estás diciendo la verdad, Edward si tienes algún problema puedes contar conmigo, para lo que sea-dijo lo último en un susurro y se acerco a mí, me aleje de ella vi como sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sus orbes comenzaron a humedecerse, lo menos que quería era hacerla llorar.

-Tú no entiendes Bella-dije desordenando mi cabello.

-Entonces ayúdame a entender-dijo con voz suplicante.

-No puedo decirte, eres solo una niña-dije a la vez que apretaba mis manos, empuñándolas hasta que quedaron mis nudillos blancos.

-Tú mismo me has dicho que la edad es un simple número-dijo recriminándome.

-Pero no hay que olvidarse de ella-dije completamente serio.

_**Bella POV**_

No entendía que le pasaba a Edward. Se veía diferente, debajo de sus ojos se notaban una grandes ojeras, se veía algo demacrado pero además de lo notoriamente físico, era la forma en que me hablaba era tan distante, tan fría, tan no él.

-Solo una niña-repetí sus palabras- ¿Qué mierda te pasa?-dije completamente enojada.

-Pasa que no debería estar aquí hablando contigo-dijo de manera fría y calculadora, mire sus ojos tratando de encontrar algún signo de aquel Edward que yo quería pero no había nada además de unas gélidas orbes verdes. Sentí un profundo deseo de hacerme ovillo y llorar hasta que no quedara ni una sola lágrima en mis ojos, sus palabras habían sido dagas para mi débil corazón.

_Te lo dije una y mil veces Swan, por ingenua sufrirás._

-Si no quieres estar aquí, vete-dije al borde de las lágrimas.

-Yo…me encantaría decirte pero no quiero hacerte más daño-dijo tratando de acercarse a mí- además soy tu profesor, esto no es correcto, no está bien - Y ahora se daba cuenta, maldito Edward había logrado enamorarme y ahora se comportaba así. A la mierda el amor no sirve de nada, solo te hace daño, logra hacerte sentir débil y dependiente.

-Lo siento Bella-susurro y se fue sin mirar atrás, en ese momento me quebré y deje que las lágrimas salieran a flote, maldito Edward, maldito Jacob, maldita Renee, malditos todos por hacerme sentir tan sola, tan miserable.

-No te vayas-susurre inaudiblemente sin obtener respuestas.

_Te lo dije Swan todos te dejan, eres peor que una plaga._

Comencé a caminar a través del bosque sin dejar de llorar, los odiaba a todos por dejarme sola, ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan mala conmigo?, ¿Qué diablos le había hecho al mundo para que me trataran así? Quería morir, desaparecer de aquí, no sentir más dolor, tener un corazón de piedra.

Llegue finalmente a casa, se encontraba completamente vacía, me encerré en el baño y me incline sobre el inodoro, provocándome arcadas, quería vomitar el arroz integral con ensalada que había comido antes de salir luego de días comiendo solo algunos bocados diet, vomite un largo rato hasta que sentí mi estomago vacío. Me sentí más tranquila, al tirar la cadena me fije que el vomito tenía algo de sangre, me asuste ¿Estaría algo mal conmigo? Rápidamente tire la cadena, tratando de restarle importancia. Comencé a buscar en mi dormitorio la caja de laxantes que tenía escondida, me tomé 2 para que la estúpida comida que había ingerido antes fuera eliminada en su totalidad. Suspire más aliviada.

Completamente agotada tanto física como mentalmente me acosté sobre mi cama pero las palabras de Edward no dejaban de repetirse en mi mente, prendí mi ipod y me puse a escuchar Dont go away de Oasis hasta que finalmente me dormí, pero ni siquiera en mis sueños estaba tranquila, sus palabras se repetían como un Cd rayado, trataba de retenerlo conmigo pero no podía detenerlo.

-Quédate conmigo Edward-susurre pero él no se detenía ni siquiera a mirarme.

Jodidamente nuevamente estaba camino hacia la ruina.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holas :D<em>**

**_Lamento haberme demorado en contestar sus reviews, pero fue porque el capítulo no era de mi completo agrado aunque quede conforme con el resultado final :)_**

**_¿Que les pareció? :O_**

**_Gracias por sus reviews, recuerden review =preview. Las niñas que no tengan cuenta en FF pueden dejarme su correo y se los mando por ahí._**

**_ Las vuelvo a invitar a que pasen a leer mi nuevo fic se llama "¿Qué somos"_**

**_Summary:_**_-Edward¿Qué somos?-pregunto Bella completamente aterrorizada, sus manos sujetaban fuertemente mi camisa y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos. -No sé de que hablas- dije mintiéndole. -Entonces¿Por qué diablos la CIA nos persigue?-._

_**Nos leemos la próxima semana, Saludos a todas.**  
><em>


	10. Importante!

**_Importante!_**

**__**Bueno niñas les dejo está nota porque me voy de viaje...todavía no sé por cuanto tiempo, pero es por más de una semana. Les dejo un preview para todas, ya que no alcanzo a responder los reviews :c, sigan disfrutando el fic y sigan alegrándome con esos hermosos reviews. Nos leemos pronto. Saludos desde Chile para todas :D

**_Adelanto Chapter 9_**

_Estaba preocupado por ella ¿Qué enfermedad tendría? Me sentí tan culpable por haberle hecho daño, si yo la quería¿ por qué la trataba así?_

_-¿Qué le paso?-pregunto la enfermera Norie._

_-No lo sé, la encontré desmayada en el pasillo-dije, estaba muy preocupado por ella, en la camilla se veía tan frágil, tan delicada. La enfermera reviso sus signos vitales, su ceño se frunció levemente, tomo un algodón y le echo un poco de alcohol, después la coloco cerca de la nariz de Bella, a los segundos ella comenzó a toser, sus ojos lentamente se abrieron._

_-¿Qué paso?-pregunto con voz débil._

_-Te desmayaste-dije un poco más tranquilo, sus ojos examinaron mi rostro._

_-Ahora me hablas-dijo con un hilo de voz. Sentí la tensión en la habitación y yo era el culpable. Tendría que remediar esto sea como sea._


	11. Gris

_Ver,_

_que no sabes decir que no_

_que vivo en pisos oscuros_

_y tengo dos mil razones_

_para olvidarme de todo_

_y no pensar más que en tu voz_

_entraría en tu luz_

_con una canción sencilla_

_tres notas y una bandera_

_tan blanca como el corazón_

_que late en tu cuerpo de niña._

_Estaría tan lejos de ti_

_que ya no recuerdo el momento_

_en que te dije por última vez_

_que el cielo se estaba abriendo_

_y se abre bajo tus pies_

_y quiero que vengas conmigo_

_a cualquier otra parte_

_**Cualquier otra parte/Dorian**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Camino hacia la ruina<strong>_

_**Chapter 9: Gris**_

_**Bella POV**_

Dicen que luego de la tormenta siempre sale el sol, que a nadie le llueve sobre mojado, sabía perfectamente que eso era mentira, a lo largo de toda mi vida tuve esperanzas de que fuera verdad pero siempre experimente el efecto contrario, desgracia tras desgracia y yo hundiéndome más y más en un profundo abismo.

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde aquel horrible y tétrico encuentro con Edward en el bosque. Desde aquel día todo fue diferente, el lunes cuando me levante completamente cansada, adolorida y muy triste, me arregle para irme a clases, quería hablar con Edward claramente, quería saber que había hecho mal…necesitaba respuestas. Me apresure para llegar temprano.

_-Flash Back-_

_-Pero mira si viene un zombie-dijo Lauren a sus amiguitas, quienes se rieron de mí pero hoy no me importaba lo que ellas me dijeran…necesita darme prisa. Llegue al salón, fui la primera, me senté al final como de costumbre y espere pacientemente. Escuche como la puerta se abría y ahí estaba él, se veía tan diferente a lo normal, sus pupilas no brillaban, no sonreía. Me acerque hasta su escritorio, él a pesar de escuchar mis pasos no me miro._

_-Edward-dije en voz alta y clara._

_-¿Qué necesita señorita Swan?-dijo con voz fría y monocorde, sus pupilas me miraron con dureza. Eso fue peor que si me hubiera golpeado o gritada y dolía demasiado. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, lagrimas amenazaban por caer, tome mis cosas rápidamente y me marche…no quería que él me viera llorar, me sentí nuevamente débil y frágil. _

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Hoy era domingo, eran casi las 11 de la mañana y me encontraba tirada en mi cama mirando el techo sin verlo realmente, ya no podía llorar, las lagrimas se me habían agotado hace un par de días, mi estomago gruñía desde hace días también pero no me importaba…morir por inanición era una oferta tentadora a esta altura.

Estuve toda la mañana así hasta que escuche la patrulla de mi padre, ni siquiera eso me inmuto, me quede ahí sin siquiera pestañar. Escuche un golpe de nudillos.

-Pase-dije sin ganas, trate de parecer normal.

-Bella-saludo Charlie y examino mi rostro, inmediatamente su ceño se frunció, al parecer mi actuación no estaba dando resultados.

_Como siempre, eres una inútil, no sirves para nada a excepción de alejar a la gente de tu lado._

_-_Me encuentro bien- dije tratando de aparentar calma y tranquilidad.

-Deja de mentirme Isabella-dijo completamente enojado, mantuve mi cara de póker.

-Charlie ya te dije que tengo una alergia horrorosa por eso tengo los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja-dije con voz firme.

-¿Y eso incluye el llanto por las noches?-pregunto con sarcasmo, estaba a punto de quebrarme a Charlie no le podía mentir, él siempre terminaba sabiendo todo lo que me ocurría a pesar de que yo no le dijera nada.

-Quiero estar sola-susurre con la voz rota.

-Bella tienes que almorzar-dijo con autoridad.

Negué con la cabeza- No tengo hambre-

-A mí no me importa, bajas y comes ¿Esta claro?-se fue enfurecido dando un portazo. De mala gana me levante, me coloque una bata y baje muy lentamente las escaleras, demorando mucho más tiempo del necesario. Entre al comedor, el menú del días eran fideos con salsa boloñesa. Qué ascos esos serían sus 380 calóricas, sentí un sudor frío en mi nuca. Charlie ya se había comido la mayor parte de su plato. Mire el mío, mis ojos estaban entrecerrados y mi boca estaba fruncida. Odiaba que me obligaran a hacer cosas que no quería.

-Realmente estas insoportable Isabella, te comes todo o no te levantas de esta mesa ¿Está claro?-dijo Charlie completamente encolerizado, tomo una lata de cerveza y se fue a ver televisión. Sabía que lo había sacado de sus casillas.

Me quede ahí mirando el plato por un largo tiempo, estaba decidida a no probar bocado tendría que estar todo el día en la maldita cocina… pero se me ocurrió una idea mejor, espié por la puerta a ver si venía Charlie, solo escuchaba unos ronquidos. Genial. Tome el plato y bote la mayoría de la comida en el fregadero. Deje el plato sobre la mesa y los restos que quedaban los moví por todo el plato para que pareciera que había comido. Un poco más tranquila me fui a mi pieza, el resto de la tarde me concentre en hacer algunos deberes que debía de las últimas 2 semanas que no he ido a clases. Totalmente agotada sucumbí en un sueño superficial y sin pesadillas.

El molesto sonido de la alarma me despertó, me levante con pereza cuando sentí un fuerte mareo atravesar mi cuerpo, menos mal que alcance a sujetarme de la pared o si no hubiera caído de bruces. Fui al armario y agarre lo primero que encontré, me bañe con agua helada para despertarme completamente, me vestí rápidamente, cepille mi cabello con rabia y frustración. Tome mi mochila y baje las escaleras, hoy tenía que ir si o si a clases, no podía faltar más. En la casa no había ni un ruido, Charlie se había ido al trabajo.

_Si sigues así hasta Charlie te va a dejar._

Camine a la cocina y me serví en un vaso un poco de zumo de naranja, estaba tomándolo sin prisa, ya que todavía era temprano, cuando sonó el teléfono. Qué extraño, recién eran las 7:30 de la mañana ¿Le abría pasado algo malo a Charlie? Me sentí tremendamente culpable por mi comportamiento de ayer.

Completamente temerosa tome el teléfono- Aló-susurre, del otro lado de la línea solo se escuchaba una respiración-Aló-repetí con un tono de voz más alto.

-Bella soy tu madre Ren…-corte antes de que me dijera algo más, el vaso que sostenía cayó y se rompió en mil pedazos, caí de rodillas al suelo y me hice un ovillo.

-Ella no es nada para ti-me repetí una y otra vez mientras trataba de regularizar mi respiración, mire mi reloj y ya eran las 8:15. Definitivamente me encontraba sumamente atrasada. Tome la escoba y la pala, rápidamente barrí los restos del vaso. Al terminar tome mi mochila y las llaves, camine lentamente a la escuela, tenía ganas de vomitar y los mareos se hicieron más fuertes, veía todo doble, mi frente estaba perlada de un pegajoso sudor frío. No sé como llegue a la escuela, anduve por los vacíos pasillos del instituto, abrí mi casillero pero sentía mis piernas como gelatina, mis oídos pitaban, no pude más y caí al suelo a la vez que mis ojos se cerraban, sentí como mi cuerpo flotaba, me sentí relajada por primera vez en todos estos días.

_**Edward POV**_

Estas últimas 2 semanas habían sido horrorosas…las peores de mi vida, creo que incluso fue peor de cuando me entere de las mentiras de Carlisle y Esme. Definitivamente me odiaba a mí mismo, Bella nunca me perdonaría, nunca aunque rogara por su perdón se olvidaría de aquel desprecio que le había hecho en el bosque. Estaba pensando seriamente trabajar un par de meses acá y luego renunciar, al parecer no era capaz de estar en Forks por mucho tiempo más.

Me levante y aliste mis cosas para dar mis clases, hacía todo en secuencia…todo se había convertido en un maldito y aburrido hábito, ya nada me emocionaba. Bella había faltado las últimas 2 semanas a clases luego de nuestro fatídico encuentro, me mandaba las tareas con Angela Weber. Una vez le pregunté a ella qué le pasaba a Bella, me contesto escuetamente que al parecer estaba enferma pero que ella no sabía más detalles.

Hoy era lunes, entraba a las 9:30 al instituto pero me fui temprano tenía que revisar algunas pruebas, además no había nada interesante en mi departamento. Maneje a gran velocidad, sentí una fuerte presión en el pecho. Camine apresuradamente por los desiertos pasillos del instituto, cuando vi a alguien tirada en el suelo. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, al instante la reconocí...era Bella, su piel estaba palidísima tan blanca como la cal, sus labios igual de blancos y resecos, su frente estaba perlada de sudor. Sin pensarlo la tome en mis brazos y la lleve apresuradamente hasta la enfermería. Estaba preocupado por ella ¿Qué enfermedad tendría? Me sentí tan culpable por haberle hecho daño, si yo la quería ¿Por qué la trataba así?

-¿Qué le paso?-pregunto la enfermera Norie.

-No lo sé, la encontré desmayada en el pasillo-dije, estaba muy preocupado por ella, en la camilla se veía tan frágil, tan delicada y bastante delgada. La enfermera reviso sus signos vitales, su ceño se frunció levemente, tomo un algodón y le echo un poco de alcohol, después la coloco cerca de la nariz de Bella, a los segundos ella comenzó a toser, sus ojos lentamente se abrieron.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto con voz débil.

-Te desmayaste-dije un poco más tranquilo, sus ojos examinaron mi rostro.

-Ahora me hablas-dijo con un hilo de voz y los ojos entrecerrados. Sentí la tensión en la habitación y yo era el culpable. Tendría que remediar esto sea como sea.

-¿Cómo se siente Isabella?- pregunto la enfermera.

-Bien gracias, creo que es mejor que vaya a clases-dijo y rápidamente se levanto de la camilla, comenzó a tambalearse, la ayude a recostarse nuevamente en la camilla.

-Creo que será mejor que llame a tu padre, no te ves nada bien-dijo la enfermera.

-Noooo-grito horrorizada-mi padre está trabajando en Seattle….no puede venir, creo que sería mejor que me fuera sola a casa-dijo con voz suave aparentando tranquilidad, pero veía en sus ojos que estaba nerviosa e intranquila.

-Si así lo crees cariño, te daré un pase para que te vayas a casa-dijo la enfermera y fue a buscar el dichoso pase.

-No te puedes ir sola-dije

-Sí puedo y lo haré- dijo con voz desafiante, tomo su mochila y salió. La seguí.

-Gracias por el pase enfermera Norie-dijo y sonrió pero la sonrisa no llego a sus ojos, era más bien una sonrisa falsa. Salió de la enfermería.

-Bella déjame llevarte a casa-suplique.

-¿Para qué?-dijo sin siquiera mirarme.

-Quiero que llegues bien a casa, además mira el cielo está a punto de llover…por favor-pedí.

-Mmm…bueno si eso deja tu conciencia más tranquila, vale-dijo escuetamente, le abrí la puerta, luego me subí al auto y maneje tranquilamente. Bella estaba callada y lo entendía, sentía que un gran abismo nos separaba. Cuando llegamos a su casa, ella no se movió de su asiento.

-Sabes Edward a veces no te entiendo…es como si habláramos en idiomas diferentes-susurro mirando sus manos.

-Yo Bella…lo siento tanto, te trate pésimo…pero me es tan difícil hablarte de algo que está pasando por mi cabeza, no quiero asustarte…no quiero dañarte-dije mirándola fijamente tratando de transmitirle todo lo que sentía.

-Edward confía en mí-dijo y tomo mi mano, entrelazamos nuestros dedos, se sentía tan extrañamente familiar y acogedor.

-Sinceramente siento haberte dicho eso en el bosque-acaricie su mejilla- fue solo que a veces no puedo controlarme cerca de ti…no quiero hacerte sufrir, eres tan joven-dije solemnemente.

-Entonces no te alejes de mí, eso es lo único que me puede hacer daño, sea lo que sea que te esta atormentando…deberías confiar en mi juicio - dijo abriendo mucho sus ojos, enfatizando sus palabras.

-Tal vez-dije algo inseguro aunque sentía como mi corazón latía de prisa producto de sus palabras.

-Edward si no me lo dices nunca sabrás si has hecho lo correcto o no, creo que deberías darme algo de crédito ¿No?-dijo batiendo sus pestañas de forma coqueta. Bella sin darse cuenta hacía algunos gestos que para otros pasarían desapercibidos pero para mí no.

-Creo que tienes razón, debería dejar de ser un cobarde y comenzar a comportarme como un hombre, después de todo la decisión la tomas tú-dije mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, mire el salpicadero y caí en la cuenta que ya estaba atrasado para impartir mis clases-pero creo que ahora no, tú tienes que descansar-acaricie su mejilla- y yo debo volar al instituto.

-Tienes razón-dijo y abrió la manilla del auto pero no se bajo-Cuídate y esperare hasta que quieras hablar sin trabas y sin miedos-me baje del auto y la ayude a salir, sin más envolví su cintura y la abrace fuertemente.

-Enserio Bella perdóname-dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos-te prometo que todo será como antes de que me comportara como un imbécil-

-Que bueno, eso espero-dijo y beso mi mejilla por un tiempo que se me fue como un suspiro.

Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era reunir el valor necesario y decirle a Bella lo que sentía por ella. Tenía que decirle que estaba enamorado de ella.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holas!<em>****_:D _**

**_Acabo de volver de mi viaje, ojala hayan pasado un bonito día del amor y la amistad. _**

**_¿Qué les pareció? _**

**_Gracias por las alertas, por agregarme a sus historias favoritas y autora favorita. Muchas gracias por sus reviews._**

**_Recuerden Review=Preview. _**

**_El próximo capítulo les va a encantar es lo único que adelantare :3_**

**_Saludos para todas_**

**_Cambio y fuera._**


	12. Jugando con fuego

_Daddy, I'm not gonna tell you that I'm sorry,_  
><em>But there aint nothin you can do to change my mind.<em>  
><em>I'm not here to know the things I cannot do,<em>  
><em>We've seen the outcome of the Boys Who Didn't Fly.<em>  
><em>That road outside that you've been taking home forever,<em>  
><em>That'll be same road that I'll take when I depart.<em>  
><em>Those charcoal veins that hold this chosen land together<em>  
><em>May twist &amp; turn but somewhere deep there is a heart.<em>

_Playing with fire_  
><em>You know you're gonna hurt somebody tonight<em>  
><em>And you're out on the wire<em>  
><em>You know we're playing with fire<em>

_Perhaps, this calling is the channel of invention,_  
><em>I will not blush if others see it as a crime.<em>  
><em>However dangerous the road, however distant,<em>  
><em>These things won't compromise the will of the design.<em>  
><em>Ten thousand Demons hammer down with every footstep,<em>  
><em>Ten thousand Angels rush the wind against my back.<em>  
><em>The church of mine may not be recognised by steeple,<em>  
><em>That doesn't mean that I will walk without a God.<em>

_Rolling River of Truth, can you spare me a sip?_  
><em>The holy fountain of youth has been reduced to a drip.<em>  
><em>I've got this burning belief in salvation and love<em>  
><em>This notion may be naive, but when push comes to shove<em>  
><em>I will till this ground<em>

_You know you're gonna hurt somebody tonight_  
><em>Oh woah oh woah woah<em>  
><em>(out on the wire)<em>

_I might not get there._  
><em>This little town, this little house,<em>  
><em>They seem to be leaning in the wrong direction<em>  
><em>I'm not afraid of you no more.<em>

_Playing with fire_  
><em>You know you're gonna hurt somebody tonight<em>  
><em>And you're out on the wire<em>  
><em>You know we're playing with fire<em>

_**Playing with fire/Brandon Flowers**_

_Papa, yo no voy a decir que lo siento_  
><em>Pero no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar mi mente<em>  
><em>No estoy aquí para saber las cosas que no puedo hacer<em>  
><em>Hemos visto los resultados de los muchachos Quienes no volaron<em>  
><em>Ese camino fuera que tu has estado llevando a casa siempre,<em>  
><em>Ese sera el mismo camino que tomare cuando me vaya<em>  
><em>Estas venas de carbón que sostienen esta tierra elegida junta<em>  
><em>Puede torcer y girar pero en el fondo en algún lado hay un corazón<em>

_Jugando con fuego_  
><em>Sabes que vas a lastimar a alguien esta noche<em>  
><em>Y estas afuera sobre el cable<em>  
><em>Tu sabes que estamos jugando con fuego<em>

_Tal vez, este llamado es el canal de la invención,_  
><em>No voy a sonrojar si los demás lo ven como un delito<em>  
><em>Sin embargo peligroso el camino, sin embargo distante,<em>  
><em>Estas cosas no comprometen la voluntad del diseño.<em>  
><em>Diez mil demonios martillan hacia abajo con cada paso,<em>  
><em>Diez mil ángeles lanzan el aire contra mi espalda.<em>  
><em>La iglesia de mi no puede ser reconocido por campanario.<em>  
><em>Eso no quiere decir que voy a caminar sin dios<em>

_Rodante rió de la verdad, me puedes dar un trago?_  
><em>La sagrada fuente de los jóvenes se ha reducido a un goteo.<em>  
><em>Tengo la creencia de ardor en la salvación y el amor<em>  
><em>No es que me haces inocente, pero si el empuje viene a empujar<em>  
><em>Yo hasta este motivo<em>

_Sabes que vas a lastimar a alguien esta noche_  
><em>Oh woah oh woah oh woah<em>  
><em>(De un cable)<em>

_Yo no podría llegar_  
><em>Esta pequeña ciudad, esta casita,<em>  
><em>Ellos parecen estar apoyando en la dirección equivocada<em>  
><em>No estoy asustado de ti no mas.<em>

_Jugando con fuego_  
><em>Sabes que vas a lastimar a alguien esta noche<em>  
><em>Y estas afuera sobre el cable<em>  
><em>Sabes que estamos jugando con fuego.<em>

_**"En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado."/ Pablo Neruda**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Camino hacia la ruina <strong>_

_**Chapter 10: Jugando con fuego. **_

_**Bella POV**_

Luego de hablar con Edward sentí que estaba todo en calma y en su lugar preciso, aunque seguía sintiendo una cierta inseguridad por aquello de lo que él quería hablarme, aquello que provoco que él se alejara de mi. ¿Tendría algún problema grave?, lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta es que lo ayudaría en lo que estuviera a mi alcance, lo quería demasiado a sí que trataría de ser para él lo que él quisiera, aunque fuese su amiga. Joder por que el amor me hacía sentir tan vulnerable y pequeña.

_Eres realmente estúpida, nunca aprenderás._

El resto del día me quede en cama, descansando. No quería faltar nunca más a la escuela, nuevamente mis energías se sintieron renovadas y ansiosas por saber que ocurriría mañana hasta sentí deseos de comer pero me limite a comerme una barrita de cereal con un vaso de zumo de naranja, tampoco quería convertirme en un cerdo, gordo y feo.

A la mañana siguiente me levante con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Me bañe y elegí mi vestuario de manera cuidadosa, elegí unos pitillos negros con una blusa color hielo y mis inseparables Converse rojas. Luego desayune algo ligero y después lave mis dientes de manera minuciosa e hice algo que hace mucho tiempo no hacía…me pinte los labios con un poco de gloss*transparente.

A paso decidido camine al instituto, al abrir las puertas sentí varias miradas sobre mi nuca, unos cuantos silbidos, mis mejilla estaban completamente ruborizadas pero seguí caminando hacia mi casillero, quería verme bonita para Edward no para un puñado de estudiantes hormonales y descerebrados.

-Bella- escuche como me saludaba Mike Newton.

-Hola-sonreí de manera amable. Hoy me sentía extrañamente feliz, como si algo bueno fuese a ocurrir.

-Wow Bella te ves guapísima-dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza, estoy casi segura que sus ojos se salían de sus cuencas, simplemente era un baboso.

-Gracias-dije mientras cerraba mi casillero-Me tengo que ir a clases-me fui sin mirar atrás. Esta por ingresar a mi primera clase, era Literatura, cuando sentí las presencias malignas.

-Pero mira quién es..el espantapájaros Swan-dijo Lauren de manera desdeñosa mirándome de pies a cabeza, sus secuaces simplemente rieron - Te digo algo aunque la mona vista de seda moda queda- me limite a mirarla sin saber que responderle, francamente Lauren y sus amiguitas eran patéticas.

-Deja tranquila a Bella-dijo Tyler Crowley. Todo el instituto sabía que Lauren estaba enamoradísima de él.

-Gracias Tyler-me limite a contestar y entre a clases rápidamente. Tampoco me sentía tan segura de mi misma como para contestarle algo a Lauren y aun peor me daba miedo pensar que me podía hacerme luego de que Tyler me defendiera en su cara.

-Buenos días-saludo Edward mirando a toda la clase, su boca se abrió ligeramente cuando reparo en mi presencia, mi corazón latió más deprisa y mis mejillas alcanzaron un rojo profundo-Mmm…bueno chicos traje su trabajos revisados-comenzó a repartir los trabajos, cuando llego a mi altura me sonrió abiertamente, con un poco de duda tomé el trabajo y me había sacado un 10 pero antes algo llamo mi atención, en un esquina de la hoja había una nota escrita con su pulcra letra.

_Mmm…Bella te ves francamente aun más hermosa de lo normal hoy. _

Decía la nota, sonreí involuntariamente. El resto de la clase, estuve concentrada y de vez en cuando nuestros ojos se encontraban y sonreíamos al unísono.

La clase termino y todos se apresuraron en salir hasta que quedamos solo Edward y yo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

-Mejor, gracias por ir a dejarme a mi casa-dije ruborizada.

-De nada-sonrió- Mmm…Bella ¿Te parece si nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo en la biblioteca?-

-Claro-dije y me apresure a salir para evitar que se crearan ciertos rumores.

Las siguientes horas se me hicieron largas, casi insoportables, aunque aun no me acostumbraba a que nuevamente la población masculina me mirara tanto. Camine a paso decidido a la biblioteca.

-Bella tanto tiempo sin verte-saludo amablemente Carmen, la bibliotecaria.

-Es cierto, estuve algo enferma-mentí rápidamente.

-Me alegro que estés bien-dijo, me despedí de ella y camine al estante de los clásicos literarios. Estaba ojeando Hamlet y analizando nuevamente la gran frase "Ser o no ser", cuando sentí sus pasos acercándose a mí.

-Bella-dijo sentándose frente a mí.

-Edward-salude de manera entusiasta- ¿Cómo estuvieron las clases hoy día?-

-Bien, te felicito Bella, tú trabajo fue el mejor-dijo sonriendo de manera sexy-Debo agregar que te ves muy_ bella-_sus mejillas se sonrojaron tenuemente.

-Gracias-susurre mirando el suelo, no estaba muy acostumbrada a que la gente me diera cumplidos.

-¿Cómo ha estado tu padre?-pregunto con sumo interés.

-Bien, el día que falte fuimos a pescar cerca de La Push-inmediatamente me acorde de la conversación que tuvimos ahí, mis ojos se humedecieron.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?-dijo tomando mi rostro con suavidad.

-Me entere de algo-sus ojos me miraron, animándome a que continuara- Ella tiene otra familia, con una hija y todo-dije en un hilo de voz, de manera involuntaria lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas a medida que hablaba-Me hace pensar que a lo mejor no fui lo suficientemente buena para ella, a lo mejor yo fui la causante del abandono de mi madre-dije, sus brazos me rodearon haciéndome sentir su apoyo. ¿Por qué siempre que hablábamos terminaba llorando como una tonta?

-Bella, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, los adultos a veces hacen cosas que ni siquiera ellos entienden-dijo de manera conciliadora y sus ojos miraban al horizonte.

-Pero es que me duele mucho y aun más odio que se haga la preocupada por mí, cuando sé que realmente yo no le importo, ¿Por qué me tortura llamándome?-dije, exponiendo por primera vez lo que pensaba y a menudo le ocultaba a Charlie.

-Pero a lo mejor sinceramente lo siente, pero sabes yo cuando tenía 15 años me entere de mala manera que era adoptado-dijo mirándome fijamente, su confesión me tomo por sorpresa nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

-Ohh Edward-dije y sin pensarlo apreté más mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, apoyando mi rostro en su pecho-¿Edward tu luego de que te enteraste de que eres adoptado te sentías solo a menudo?-pregunte sumamente interesada en saber que pensaba y más aun en que sentía, al parecer teníamos más cosas en común de lo que hubiera imaginado.

-Sí, pero tenía unos hermanos maravillosos así que ellos aliviaron mi soledad-sonrió imperceptiblemente, sus ojos tenían aquel brillo tan característico de él.

-Te envidio Ed, me hubiera encantado tener hermanos que me acompañaran pero a la vez me alegro porque no sufrieron todo lo que yo he sentido como la soledad y el abandono-dije mirando mis manos.

-Tú no estás sola-tomo suavemente mi mentón hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaban-Me tienes a mí –dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Gracias Edward por ser así conmigo, por ser mi amigo-dije algo insegura por que no sabía si realmente éramos amigos.

-Bella…yo no quiero ser tu amigo- mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-Como Edward, no te entiendo-dije con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Bella…yo no puedo ser tu amigo porque estoy enamorado de ti, eso es lo que te quería decir y no me atrevía- mi boca se abrió ligeramente.

Largos minutos pasaron y yo no sabía que decir, sentí sus ojos mirándome fija e intensamente, no sabía qué hacer. Vi como su rostro se inclino ligeramente al mío. Mis mejillas alcanzaron un rojizo profundo. Mi cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza, era un completo manojo de nervios. Cuantas veces había soñado con esos labios, _sus labios_, pero todavía la decisión era mía, fácilmente podía correr mi cara, pero ¿Lo quería?

_Él no te quiere, solo juega contigo, para él solo eres una niña tonta e ingenua dijo mi mente._

Decidí callarla, la decisión era mía, así que lentamente también fui acercando mi rostro hasta que solo unos pocos centímetros nos separaban. Nuestras miradas se conectaron largamente, sentí su inseguridad sobre si continuar con esto o no. Simplemente asentí, por nada del mundo retrocedería en mis actos, sentía tantas cosas por él, era como un ángel que llego a salvarme de mi infierno personal.

Sentí como nuestras narices se rozaban, su aliento acariciaba mis labios, mis ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente, estaba como flotando. Estaba nerviosa, tenía un nudo en el estomago. Lentamente nuestros labios se encontraron de manera suave y muy dulce. Fue una caricia muy sutil pero me estremecí de pies a cabeza. Nos besamos hasta que se nos acabo el aire. Entonces su frente se apoyo en la mía mientras regulábamos nuestras respiraciones. Luego yo lo volví a besarlo con un poco más de intensidad, entre abrí mis labios por instinto, su lengua se introdujo entre ellos, acaricio la mía de forma lenta y tortuosamente deliciosa. El momento era más que perfecto, sus manos abrazando mi cintura con delicadeza y mis manos acariciando los cabellos de su nuca. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

-¿Estás segura de esto Bella?, recuerda que ambos arriesgamos mucho- dijo Edward muy serio.

-¿Es un reproche?-pregunte.

-No, es solo un hecho-dijo mirándome fijamente a través de esas orbes verdes.

-No tengo miedo, ya no me queda nada más- dije mirándolo, quería transmitirle a través de aquella mirada todo lo que sentía.

_Eres tonta Bella, solo sufrirás dijo mi mente_

_Shh, cierra la boca le respondí._

-Entonces el resto no importa- dijo y nos continuamos besando luego. Me sentía en el mismísimo cielo, él era mi Ángel. Ya nada importaba.

-Edward-dije mirándolo a los ojos-Yo también estoy enamorada de ti desde hace algún tiempo-susurre todavía con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Wow y yo que no te quería decir nada pensando que esto era un error pero sí lo es, este será el mejor error de mi vida –dijo riendo, me uní a sus risas.

-Eres un tonto-dije acariciando su mentón –Pero menos mal que me lo has dicho-nos miramos largamente sin decirnos nada más hasta que Edward se levanto del suelo y me extendió su mano, la tome hasta que quedamos de pie cara a cara pero no la solte.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunte algo preocupada.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, estamos todavía en la biblioteca del instituto-dijo mirando para ambos lados, verificando que nadie nos hubiera visto.

-Toda la razón, hagamos algo yo salgo primero para evitar levantar sospecha-susurre.

-De acuerdo-dijo, luego tomo mi rostro y me beso rápidamente-Espérame en el pasillo-

Camine a la salida de la biblioteca y me sorprendí al descubrir que los pasillos estaban desiertos ¿Qué horas serán? Mire mi reloj y las clases hace rato habían empezado. Sentí unos familiares brazos rodear mi cintura.

-Cullen, eres una pésima influencia, perdí la última clase-dije aparentando estar enojada.

-No fuiste la única, yo también olvide impartir mi última clase, eres malvada Isabella-susurro en mi oído con su voz malditamente seductora.

-Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos de acá para que nadie nos vea-dije algo preocupada porque alguien nos viera.

-Toda la razón-caminamos al estacionamiento y Edward manejo hasta mi casa. Por suerte hoy Charlie llegaba tarde.

-Gracias por traerme-dije.

-Tenía que asegurarme que llegaras bien a casa, además haría cualquier cosa por pasar unos minutos más contigo, ya no puedo estar lejos de ti-dijo, me acerque hasta su altura, tome delicadamente su cara y lo bese , transmitiéndole en aquel beso todo lo que sentía por él.

Qué más daba si estaba cometiendo un error o peor aun jugando con fuego si se sentía tan jodidamente bien y sobre todo indebidamente correcto.

* * *

><p>*Gloss: lápiz labial, labial, brillo, pintalabios, etc.<p>

**_Holas!_**

**_Al fin se dieron el esperado beso :O._**

**_Este capítulo esta dedicado a todas, especialmente aquellas que me han apoyado desde el principio en este loco proyecto, ya que este es mi primer fic. _**

**_¿Qué Tal? ¿Reviews?_**

**_Me gustaría saber la opinión de todas las que tienen esta historia dentro de sus favoritos._**

**_Estaba pensando en escribir una serie de outtakes sobre Jacob, Lauren y todo el entorno, ¿Qué les parece? Espero sus opiniones._**

**_Saludos a todas, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._**


	13. Te quiero

_And then I looked up at the sun and I could see  
>Oh the way that gravity turns for you and me<br>And then I looked up at the sky and saw the sun  
>And the way that gravity pulls on everyone<br>On everyone..._

_Baby it's been a long time waiting  
>Such a long long time<br>And I can't stop smiling  
>No I can't stop now<br>Do you hear my heart beating?  
>Oh can you hear that sound?<em>

_**Gravity/Embrace**_

_Y entonces miré al sol y pude ver  
>Oh la manera que la gravedad gira para ti y para mi<br>Y entonces miré al cielo y vi el sol  
>Y la manera que la gravedad tira en cada uno<br>en cada uno..._

_Nena, ha pasado un largo tiempo esperando  
>Tanto tiempo<br>Y no puedo para de sonreír  
>No puedo parar ahora<br>¿Escuchas latir mi corazón?  
>Oh Puedes escuchar el sonido?<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Camino hacia la ruina<strong>_

_**Chapter 10: Te quiero**_

_**Bella POV**_

Estaba en la última clase de la semana, hoy era viernes, al fin. Edward explicaba unos tediosos textos que había dado de tarea, ya que al parecer nadie los había entendido a excepción de mi, como había hecho bien la tarea me dedique a mirarlo durante toda la hora, desde su desordenado y atractivo cabello hasta el color de los botones de su camisa. Era guapísimo, me sentía tan afortunada porque alguien como él se fijara en alguien como yo, tan horrible e insignificante.

_Tarde o temprano él se aburrirá de ti, todos lo hacen._

-Bueno chicos, pueden irse-acto seguido todos se apresuraron en salir del salón formando un tumulto.

Los días viernes y los fines de semana eran los únicos días en que Forks dejaba de ser el pueblo aburrido y muerto. Los adolescentes acostumbraban a hacer ruidosas fiestas con grandes cantidades de alcohol, cigarrillos y cervezas, además de condones.

¿Cómo lo sé? Había ido a un par de esas fiestas, a Jacob le encantaban, en cambio yo las odiaba, detestaba la manera en que las mujeres se rebajaban y en los estados decadentes en que se exhibían. En una de esas estúpidas fiestas fue donde perdí mi virginidad.

Tome mi mochila y acerque hasta Edward.

-Excelente clase-batí mis pestañas tratando de parecer coqueta.

_Mal intento chica._

-Gracias alumna-dijo a la vez que sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura, coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello-Eres malvada-susurro en mi oído provocando que se me erizara la piel.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte luego de unos minutos cuando logre salir del impacto que siempre me provocaba su presencia.

-La forma en que me mirabas lograba desconcentrarme por completo, tenía tantas ganas de hacer esto- ipso facto sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos en un apasionado y dulce beso con mi mano derecha acaricie sus cabellos, unos minutos después me aleje tratando de recuperar el aire pero los labios de Edward no dejaron mi piel, dieron un recorrido de besos a lo largo de mi cuello provocando que soltara risitas.

-Que suculento secretillo guardaba señorita Swan-dijo con voz seductora-Vete a casa ¿Te parece si nos vemos en el bosque a las 5 de la tarde?-

-Me parece perfecto, profesor-tomé su rostro delicadamente y le di un corto beso, salí de la sala con una sonrisa en los labios. Camine rápidamente a la salida del instituto, luego corrí a casa. Llegue completamente agotada y sudorosa, me despoje de toda la ropa que tenia puesta y me metí a la ducha, lavé mi cabello con mi shampo olor a fresas, cuando estuve completamente limpia salí de la ducha, anude un toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo. Abrí mi armario tratando de encontrar la tenida perfecta. El día de hoy estaba extrañamente soleado, por lo que decidí colocarme unos short que quedaban a 5 centímetros de la rodilla y una blusa larga color crema, mientras anudaba mis zapatillas sonó el teléfono. Me apresure en bajar las escaleras, recé porque fuera mi padre y no esa detestable mujer.

Con temor levante el auricular-Aló-susurre.

-Bella, soy yo Charlie-contesto- ¿Cómo te fue hoy en el instituto?-

-Bien y ¿Tú?-pregunte ligeramente más tranquila.

-Bien también, llamaba para avisarte que llegare tarde, así que no me esperes en pie-

-Claro papá-murmuré.

-¿Saldrás hoy?-dijo con un trasfondo que no supe interpretar.

-No papá, me quedare en casa toda la tarde- mentí rápidamente.

-Bella, deberías salir más con chicos de tu edad, tener novio y esas cosas, ya sabes disfrutar más de tu adolescencia-dijo de una manera como si le costase decir esas palabras.

-Papá-proteste- La gente de mi edad no es de mi completo agrado y no estoy interesada en tener un novio ahora-mentí descaradamente.

-Lo sé, es solo que no me gusta verte tan sola pero ya verás cuando vayas a la universidad te lloverán los novios-Si supiera que ya salía con alguien.

-Tranquilo papá, lo has hecho genial-dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-Bueno Bella, te dejo-dijo luego de unos minutos. A ambos nos costaba expresar nuestros sentimientos, no éramos de ocupar tanto las palabras.

-Cuídate-

-Tu igual hija-colgué el auricular. Me dirigí a la cocina y saque una manzana verde. Le di un par de mordidas y luego la deje en la encimera. Mire el reloj que estaba en la pared, eran las 4:30. Subí las escaleras de dos en dos, con violencia lave mis dientes tratando de borrar rápidamente cualquier rastro de suciedad, coloque un poco de gloss en mis labios y baje las escaleras corriendo. Tomé las llaves y salí de casa. Camine tranquilamente hacia el bosque hasta detenerme en aquel árbol que me era tan familiar, en ese mismo árbol fue donde vi y conocía a Edward por primera vez hace ya 4 meses, el mismo que fue testigo de nuestro distanciamiento.

-Lamento la tardanza-susurro Edward en mi oído a la vez que sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura, apoyando mi espalda en su pecho.

-Edward, me asustaste-susurre a la vez que me daba vuelta en su brazos, quedando cara a cara- Y la verdad es que no te demoraste demasiado, amor-me alce en la punta de mis pies tratando de quedar a su estatura, los ojos verdes de Edward brillaban como nunca se los había visto antes, me incline y capture sus labios, fundiéndonos en un largo beso, era como si no pudiéramos estar lejos el uno del otro. _Amor pensé _

_Estás siendo muy tonta e irresponsable Isabella, ya verás cuando esto te caiga en la cara. Te lo estoy advirtiendo._

-Me gusta cómo me llamaste-dijo mirándome fijamente.

-¿Cómo?-pregunte haciéndome la tonta.

-Amor-susurro con una sonrisa en los labios, sus ojos se veían más bellos que nunca y me agradaba saber que era por mí. Lo era ¿No?

-Eso eres-dije seriamente.

-Para mi igual y desde hace harto tiempo-sus brazos me envolvieron fuertemente atrayéndome a su pecho, escondí mi rostro en su cuello - Quiero mostrarte algo-susurro con voz entusiasta.

-¿Qué es?-dije saliendo de mi escondite.

-Es un lugar que encontré hace un tiempo, quiero compartirlo contigo-beso el tope de mi cabeza, sonreí.

-Me encantaría-

-Bueno, vamos-dijo, sus brazos me soltaron pero me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a caminar tranquilamente.

-¿Has visto a tu hermana?-

-No-dijo y luego sonrío-Ella sabe de ti, fue la primera en enterarse que estaba enamorado de ti aunque no sabe que ahora nosotros estamos juntos-dijo levantando las cejas.

-No es del tipo hermana celosa o ¿Si?-pregunte algo asustada.

-Solo un poco, pero ya verás no te hará nada, yo te protegeré-sonrío de manera socarrona- Creo que algún día de estos te la presentare- inmediatamente mis ojos se abrieron mucho.

-Y ¿Qué pasa si no le gusto-pregunte con un puchero.

-Le gustaras, eso si no tanto como a mí porque eso sería raro- se carcajeo, me uní a sus risas.

-Eres un tonto-golpee cariñosamente su hombre.

-Auch, me dolió-dijo con gesto de dolor a la vez que se frotaba el hombro-Tendrás que besarme para que se me pasé el dolor-

-No-dije riéndome juguetonamente por sus artimañas.

-Bella me golpeaste-dijo haciendo un puchero-Debes hacerlo-

-Bueno, bebé llorón-me acerque y vi como estiraba sus labios para que le diera un beso, lo besé en el hombro-Bella-se quejo.

-Te pegue en el hombro, ahí te debía besar-dije con una sonrisa, hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos, negándose a caminar-Vale, vale eres imposible-me alce en la punta de los pies, tomé su rostro en mis manos, estrelle sus labios contra los míos, su lengua se abrió paso entre mis labios y comenzó a acariciar la mía de forma juguetona. Sus fuertes brazos me tomaron de la cintura para que no tuviera que soportar mi peso, una de sus manos se introdujo en mi cabello. Cuando finalmente nos separamos sentía mis mejillas de un rojo carmesí, Edward tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Me gustan tus labios, saben tan dulces como el manjar y son tan suaves cuando se amoldan con los míos-dijo mientras caminabas con nuestras manos tomadas.

-A ¿Sí?-dije con una sonrisa en los labios producto de su palabras, él asintió- Tus labios son deliciosos-lo mire entre mis pestañas.

-¿Mejor que la comida?-pregunto con una ceja alzada. _Mucho mejor y no incluyen las calorías, pensé._

-Mil veces mejor-dije sinceramente.

-Genial, me halagas preciosa-beso mi frente-¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? – Lo pensé unos minutos, tratando de recordar que me gustaba comer cuando lo hacía sin culpas y sin esa maldita voz en mi cabeza.

-Adoro los ravioles con salsa boloñesa-Hace ya unos 2 años no los comía. _Cerdo, das asco de solo pensar en comida.-_Y ¿A ti?-

-También me encantan los ravioles, pero me encantan los burritos-se lamio los labios.

-¿Qué es eso?-No tenía idea que era eso.

-Es parecido a la fajita pero más grande, le puedes echar lo que quieras, algún día te llevare a comer uno de esos-me limite a sonreír. _¿Cómo llegaras a casa? Rodando G-O-R-D-A_

-¿Qué te ha parecido Forks?, luego de tantos años lejos-pregunte tratando de callar a esa maldita voz.

-Igual que siempre, solo que ahora hay más juventud que en mi época, además estas tu-sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

-Gracias-susurre con un hilo de voz.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Por quererme-susurre.

-No digas eso, yo debería agradecerte por haberme perdonado luego de lo imbécil que fui-sus dedos desordenaros aun más su cabello.

-Creo que sería mejor dejarlo en empate-sonreí levemente.

-Tienes razón-Caminamos unos 20 minutos más y todavía no llegábamos. Estaba realmente cansada porque además de haber estado en el colegio solo había bebido una gaseosa light y comido unos trozos de manzana.

-Edward, estoy cansada-me senté en una roca tratando de regular mi respiración.

-Nos falta como 10 minutos más, pequeña-lo mire con un puchero, se agacho y me tomo al estilo nupcial.

-Edward-proteste-Debo ser muy pesada, te vas a cansar muy rápido-

-Que va eres tan liviana como una pluma, disfrute del paisaje amor-susurro en mi oído, lo mire tratando de buscar en su rastro algún rastro de esfuerzo o dolor pero nada. Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y bese su pálido cuello.

_**Edward POV**_

-Edward, estoy cansada-protesto Bella, se sentó en una roca, sosteniendo su rostro con sus manos.

-Nos falta como 10 minutos más, pequeña-hizo un adorable puchero, me incline hacia ella tomándola entre mis brazos. Era delgadísima, más que Alice no debía superar los 43 kilos, Me preocupe ¿Sería eso saludable?

-Edward-proteste-Debo ser muy pesada, te vas a cansar muy rápido-

-Que va eres tan liviana como una pluma, disfrute del paisaje amor-susurre en su oído, sus grandes ojos marrones me miraban, se acomodo mejor, sentí como sus labios dejaban pequeños besitos en mi cuello.

-Bella, vas a hacer que te bote-dije sonriendo luego de unos minutos.

-¿Por qué?-sus curiosos ojos marrones me miraban.

-Me desconcentras-su labios se estiraron en una de esas hermosas sonrisa-Mira, ya llegamos- Estábamos frente a un claro que había encontrado hace tiempo, fue luego de que me alejara de Bella, me sentía tan feliz de mostrárselo era simplemente un lugar hermoso. El suelo estaba plagado de diversos tipos de flores de todos los colores, había sauces llorones y entraba el sol en un ángulo que todo se iluminaba.

-Wow, es hermoso-dijo, apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo camino hasta el centro del prado-Es un paraíso-se acostó en el pasto y palmeo el sitio a su lado. Camine y me recosté a su lado, me quede en mi costado para así poder ver su maravilloso rostro.

-Quería compartir contigo este lugar-

-Gracias-susurro con los ojos levemente humedecidos-Me encanta- nos quedamos tirados en el pasto por varios minutos hasta que sentí como Bella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho abrace su cintura, con mi mano libre tomé su mentón hasta que su rostro quedo lo suficientemente cerca del mío. El beso comenzó lento y pausado pero luego se torno más pasional, las manos de Bella se introdujeron en mi cabello y comenzó a acariciarlo de una manera que me hizo enloquecer, gemí. No sé en qué momento quedamos de tal manera que Bella estaba debajo de mi cuerpo, mis manos comenzaron a acariciar sus costados. _¿Qué mierda haces? Es una niña va a creer que solo la quieres para follartela._

De manera renuente me aleje de Bella hasta limitarme a sentarse a su lado

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto mirándome con una ceja alzada, sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados y sus mejilla ruborizadas.

-Nada, solo creo que las cosas se estaban calentando demasiado-conteste mirando el suelo.

-No me deseas, es eso ¿Verdad?-la mire con la ceja alzada, sus ojos estaban levemente humedecidos.

-Nooo-me apresure en decir –Nada que ver eres hermosa, tienes un rostro de ángel y unos ojazos que cada vez que me miran me desconciertan y un cuerpo con unas curvas perfectas, hoy te ves guapísima vestida así-sonrío pero vi la duda en sus expresivos ojos-Lo digo, enserio –besé suavemente sus labios-Ven aquí – se sentó en mi regazo, colocando su rostro entre mi hombro y mis cuellos, pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, abrazándola haciendo el momento más intimo, más nuestro-No quiero que pienses que solo quiero tener sexo contigo-dije ruborizado, preferí mirar el suelo.

-Hey, no te avergüences-sus finos dedos levantaron mi rostro hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraban- Nunca pensaría eso de ti, sé que eres diferente en muchos aspectos, viejito-susurro en mi oído de forma socarrona.

-Te quiero-sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendidos-Y quiero hacer esto bien, Bella ¿Quieres se mi novia?-

-Claro que quiero ser tu novia a pesar de que debamos ocultárselo a medio mundo-apoyo su frente en la mía, sus ojos me miraban fijamente-Te quiero desde hace tiempo-junte nuestros labios en un beso lleno de amor y de promesas.

Estaba completamente seguro de que la amaba y la querría a mi lado por siempre, solo tenía que ser paciente.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holas c: Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos.<em>**

**_Me dedique gran parte del día en hacer este capítulo, por eso no mande preview._**

**_¿Qué tal? Yo adore el capítulo encantaría saber que les pareció._**

**_Tengo que comunicarles una mala noticia, esta es mi última semana de vacaciones luego entro al colegio y mi tiempo se limita demasiado. Tratare de actualizar lo más seguido que pueda, porque me encanta lo que hago, espero que puedan ser pacientes, de ahora en adelante no mandare previews por cosas de tiempo, aunque siempre que tenga algo se los mando. _**

**_¿Reviews?_**

**__**Saludos a todas, nos leemos pronto.**__**


	14. O1:Soy una zorra y qué

_I found blood and I saw stars__  
><em>_All in the backseat of your car__  
><em>_And I told you it was love__  
><em>_But you don't wanna know the truth__  
><em>_I was young and in my prime__  
><em>_With my heart still filled with fear__  
><em>_And it goes on clear_

_The clean dreams, the sexy limousine__  
><em>_Jason's got the energy he used to be a coke fien__  
><em>_The skinny brown arms coming round in your shirt__  
><em>_Heart is in the right place, brain is in the dirt__  
><em>_You live life like everyone's an enemy_

_Encontre sangre y vi estrellas.__  
><em>_Todo en el asiento trasero de tu carro.__  
><em>_Te dije que era amor,__  
><em>_Pero tu no querias saber la verdad.__  
><em>_Era joven y estaba en la flor de mi vida.__  
><em>_Con mi corazon todavia lleno de miedo.__  
><em>_Y va en claro._

_Los sueños inocentes, la sexy limusina.__  
><em>_Jason tiene la energia, solia ser vendedor de coca,__  
><em>_Los delgados brazos marrones__  
><em>_quitandote la camisa.__  
><em>_El corazon esta en el lugar correcto, el cerebro en lo sucio.__  
><em>_Tu vives tu vida como si todo el mundo fuera tu enemigo._

_**Indie Rokkers**_

_Ooh girl__  
><em>_Shock me like an electric feel__  
><em>_Baby girl__  
><em>_Turn me on with your electric feel_

_ohh nena__  
><em>_electrocutame con tu sensaciones elctricas__  
><em>_nena__  
><em>_tirame con tus sensaciones eléctricas_

_**Electric Feel**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Camino hacia la ruina<strong>_

_**Outtake 1: Soy una zorra y qué.**_

_**Jessica Stanley.**_

Siempre he detestado con todo mi corazón a Isabella Swan, todos siempre la encontraban bonita, además todos sabían la historia de cómo su mamá la había abandonado, provocando en casi todos una gran amabilidad y admiración hacia ella y su padre, el jefe Swan.

Ella de bonita no tenía nada, tenía un largo y ondulado cabello color marrón oscuro, muy típico. Todos los chicos decían que tenía unos grandes y hermosos ojos color marrón. ¿Hermosos? Más bien parecía que un perro hubo defecado en ellos. La odiaba, odiaba su cara de mosca muerta y que todos los chicos babearan por ella, siendo que era demasiado delgada y sin curvas, no tenía ninguna gracia.

Me sorprendí demasiado cuando supe que Jacob y ella eran novios, siendo que él podía tener a la chica que quisiera. Lauren enloqueció cuando se entero porque ella lo quería para algo más que solo sexo, ella lo amaba a pesar de que todos pensaban que ella quería a Tyler Crowley. Trate de calmarla diciéndole que solo debía ser paciente, que Jacob sería suyo y no de la estúpida de Swan.

Lauren y yo éramos las mejores amigas de la vida, apenas cumplimos los 14 años nos operamos juntas, nos pusimos implantes mamarios. Ambas teníamos en común el odio a Isabella, el cabello rubio y además de guardarropas sexis y reveladores.

Me encantaba vestirme de esa forma, me gustaba sentir como los hombres me miraban con deseo en el instituto y en las fiestas. Perdí mi virginidad a los 13 años con un tipo universitario en una fiesta, esa noche bebí demasiado pero no me arrepiento de nada, el sexo para mí era algo que me relajaba y me hacía sentir satisfecha. A lo largo de mi vida sexual activa, he estado con 30 hombres o más, no recuerdo el número exacto pero desde niña me ha gustado Mike Newton, soñaba con que él algún día fuera mi novio pero él ni siquiera notaba que existía, solo tenía ojos para Isabella, maldita flaca idiota, siempre era un maldito dolor en el culo hasta el profesor James la miraba con deseo, debido a eso comencé a coquetearle descaradamente en las clases de educación física o en los pasillos, o donde lo encontrara hasta que finalmente cogimos en su despacho, luego regularmente lo hacíamos fuese en su despacho o en el gimnasio o donde sea desde hace un año. James tenía 32 años, estaba soltero, era rubio, alto y de penetrantes ojos azules. Era algo controlador conmigo, según él yo era suya. Idiota, para mi él era solo un juego, algo pasajero, simple sexo.

Bajé las escaleras apresuradamente. Hoy había una fiesta buenísima, no me la perdería por nada del mundo. Busque a Mary, mi insoportable madre, escuche gemidos desde su cuarto. No me moleste en tocar.

-Mary, necesito dinero-dije riendo al ver sus caras de sorpresa-Hola Josh-era el nuevo amante de turno de mi madre, además de ser el socio de mi padre. Frente a Forks mis padres se comportaban como el matrimonio perfecto pero yo sabía que eso era una mentira, una simple pantalla, ellos no se aguantaban, peleaban constantemente y ambos tenían amantes por doquier, odiaba estar rodeada de toda esa mierda por lo que salía bastante, sabía perfectamente que ellos nunca se separarían, porque eso implicaba un gran gasto y ensuciaría su imagen.

-Jess ¿No sabes tocar?-dijo mi madre con el rostro ruborizado y el cabello revuelto, me dio 10 dólares.

-Esto no alcanza ni para un chicle Mary, dame 30 más y no le diré a mi padre que te cogiste a Josh en su cama-dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro, con una gruñido me entrego más dinero- Gracias Mary y creo que necesitas viagra* Josh- apunte su entrepierna, me fui riendo todo el camino hacia la fiesta.

Apenas llegue Lauren se acerco a mí con una sonrisa en sus labios-Stanley, al fin llegas ¿A qué no sabes que paso?-dijo con una ceja alzada.

-Cuéntame Lau –dije con interés.

-Jacob Black está soltero luego de un año de noviazgo con la perdedora de Isabella-dijo saltando de la felicidad.

-Te lo dije, ahora tienes el camino libre-

-Lo sé, el otro día tuvimos un polvo en el salón de música-soltó unas risitas- Aunque todavía nos falta algo-asentí para que continuara-Hay que arruinar a Bella-dijo despectivamente-Hacerla sentir la peor escoria del mundo-murmuro con crueldad. Lauren cuando se lo proponía daba miedo.

-Lo que tú digas, amiga-comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la música, Erick Yorkie se acerco a mi quedando muy juntos.

-¿Tienes lo que te pedí?-susurre en su oído a la vez que mecía mis caderas al ritmo de la música.

-Por supuesto Jess-coloco una bolsita en mi escote.

-¿Cuánto te debo?-pregunté con una ceja alzada.

-Depende de cómo quieras pagarme, son 50 dólares o…-dejo la frase inconclusa.

-¿Favores sexuales?-dije sonriéndole coquetamente.

-Chica lista-apunto-Ya sabes un par de polvos y tu deuda esta saldada-su mano acaricio mi espalda, bajando más de lo debido. Tomé su mano y lo conduje al baño, nos encerramos en un cubículo y le pague porque Jessica Stanley no le debía nada a nadie.

Era lunes estaba totalmente agotada había estado todo el fin de semana fuera de casa, estuve de fiesta en fiesta tratando de evitar mi hogar, mis padres estaban peleando todo los días y a veces más de una vez diaria, llegando incluso a los golpes pero ellos nunca se separarían, sería mal visto entre los conservadores socios de papá, la única que sufría con todo esto no era nadie más que yo.

Me dirigí a los vestidores, cambie mi sexy atuendo que consistía en una mini falda con una blusa semi transparente con botones y mis tacones de 12 centímetros por un short y un peto deportivo, anude mis zapatillas deportivas.

-Jess-saludo Lauren, la seguía Irina y Jane. Irina era una chica muy agradable aunque algo tonta, literalmente se reía de todo y se notaba que le costaba horrores hilar una frase coherente pero aun así me caía bien. Jane era harina de otro costal, era algo machorra y ruda, además percibí claramente que le gustaba Lauren, la tipa era lesbiana, se notaba demasiado pero Lauren no lo sospechaba.

-Chicas-sonreí-¿Cómo estuvo el fin de semana?-

-Dímelo tú, bitch- Lauren sonrió de manera cómplice-¿Cómo estuvo Steve o era Chris?-

-Thomas creo-dije algo insegura ¿Por qué diablos existían tantos nombres?-Estuvo bien-en eso sonó el timbre, indicándonos el nuevo período, nos apresuramos en llegar a tiempo, todos estaba reunidos pero faltaba la Swan.

-No está Isabella-le susurre a Lauren.

-Qué raro estoy segura que la vi en la mañana, hasta la moleste, bueno mucho mejor para nosotras, ojala tomé un avión y se vaya bien lejos-murmuro. Llego James, sus ojos me miraban con rabia, me concentre en mirar mis uñas.

-Bueno chicos, comenzaremos la clase con 20 vueltas alrededor de la cancha y luego 200 abdominales, el que no lo haga le pongo un 1-todos refunfuñaron-Ahora-grito encolerizado.

-Joder, a tú chico le falta un buen polvo, está francamente insoportable-susurro Lauren.

-Cállate -conteste. Y así fue la clase, James se comporto como un verdadero hijo de puta toda la hora, haciéndonos hacer una cantidad excesiva de ejercicios. Al final de la hora todos estaban agotados y sudorosos. Me duche rápidamente y me cambie de ropa, espere a las chicas en el pasillo.

Una mano grande y fuerte tomo mi brazo de forma violenta, sisee de dolor.

-Camina y pobre de ti si gritas-amenazo James. Me conduje a trompicones a su despacho, cerró la puerta con llave, sentí mucho miedo, mi corazón latía desaforadamente, James parecía un sicótico.

-Siéntate-dijo con voz suave pero amenazante. Lo hice.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dije aparentando una tranquilidad que no sentía.

-No seas cínica, sé que estuviste con Erick Yorkie-escupió las palabras.

-Nos topamos en una fiesta, eso es todo-mentí.

-Deja de mentirme, sé que tuvieron sexo, ¿Te gusto como te toco?-sus ojos azules me observaban.

-Él no es nadie, estoy segura que lo invento-dije mirándolo a los ojos, dándole una falsa credibilidad a mis palabras.

-Por eso le conto a todo el instituto como te cogió- Maldito Yorkie, lo ahorcaría con mis propias manos.

-Yo…-No sabía que mierda inventarle, James sonrió sádicamente, me encogí en mi lugar.

-Te he dicho que eres mía ¿Es que no lo entiendes?- se aproximo hacia mí, me tomo de la cintura y me sentó sobre su escritorio. De forma ruda me beso, introduciendo su lengua hasta mi garganta, sus manos comenzaron a desabotonar la blusa que llevaba, soltó el broche de mi brasier dejándome completamente expuesta, me acaricio bruscamente.

-James-me queje.

-Respóndeme ¿Te gusto como te toco?-

-No-respondí, tomé su rostro y lo bese largamente dejándome llevar por la intensidad del momento, saqué su polera y acaricie sus perfectos abdominales, abrace con mis piernas su cintura. Ni una partícula de aire nos separa, comencé a mecerme sobre su erecto miembro creando una maravillosa fricción.

-Mierda Jess-gruño en mi oído.

-Quiero tenerte dentro de mí- murmure a la vez que besaba su cuello, sus manos sacaron mis bragas y mi falda, de manera experta saque su pantalón deportivo y sus bóxers, me monte arriba de él pero James me coloco nuevamente arriba de su escritorio. Le encantaba ser el dominante y a mí no me importaba. Entro rápidamente en mí, comenzamos a movernos en una sincronía perfecta.

-Más rápido, más fuerte-gemí en su oído.

-Lo que tú digas, bebe- entro más rápido y fuerte en mí hasta que juntos alcanzamos un maravilloso y brutal orgasmo en menos de 5 minutos. Me vestí y arregle mi cabello para estar lo más presentable posible y así evitar levantar sospecha.

-Me voy, ya perdí 2 clases, además no quiero levantar sospecha-murmure, su mano acaricio mi brazo.

-Bueno y recuerda eres mía, cuídate preciosa-tomo mi barbilla y me beso largamente, con mis brazos rodee su cuello.

-Lo sé, cuídate tu igual-me fui. Por extraño que suene sentía que James me quería, me agradaba estar con él cuando no se comportaba como un idiota, pero no renunciaría nunca a acostarme con otros, a menos que Mike me pidiera ser su novia por él creo que podría cambiar.

Pasaron 2 semanas, Isabella no fue a clases, esas 2 semanas converse varias veces con Mike y teníamos varios gustos en común, era fácil y entretenido hablar con él pero como no Isabella tendría que arruinar mi felicidad apareciendo el martes en el instituto, llegó vestida de una manera que sus nulas curvas se resaltaban, sus labios tenían solo brillo, la maldita no necesitaba maquillaje porque tenía rasgos y piel perfecta, como la odiaba.

Totalmente enojada y frustrada me fui a una discotheque en Port Angels en la tarde, saqué de mi brasier unas pastillas de MDMA, yo las llamaba las pastillas de la felicidad, me ayudaban a inhibir mis problemas. Me tome 2 y bebí de un sorbo un vaso de vodka. Inmediatamente sentí la adrenalina recorrer mis venas y una falsa felicidad que me hizo sonreír. Camine al centro de la pista y comencé a bailar sensualmente, acariciando mi cintura y jugando con mi cabello. Varios pares de ojos se fijaron en mí pero unos llamaron mi atención, era nada más ni nada menos que Jacob Black. Sus ojos brillaban con deseo y mordía su labio. Seguí bailando mirándolo directamente a los ojos, incitándolo, hasta que sentí sus manos acariciar mi cintura, mi espalda apoyada en su pecho, bailamos varios minutos dejándonos llevar por el ritmo de la música, sentí su erección presionarse en mi trasero.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, froté mis ojos y caí en la cuenta que estaba en una cama que no era la mía ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Mire mi cuerpo,estaba completamente desnuda y a mi lado estaba Jacob Black durmiendo. ¿Qué mierda había hecho? Rápidamente me vestí y salí lo más deprisa que mis piernas me permitían. Camine por las desiertas calles de Forks fumando convulsivamente debido a la gran ansiedad que sentía, lágrimas gruesas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. Me sentía terriblemente mal, Lauren era mi mejor amiga, mi hermana prácticamente y la había traicionado de la peor forma posible, si ella se enteraba me odiaría tanto como a la Swan. Joder ¿Qué diablos haría ahora?¿ Por qué mierda había tenido que traicionarla?

* * *

><p>*Viagra: un fármaco utilizado para tratar la disfunción eréctil.<p>

**_Hola mundo!_**

**_Al fin he tenido un ratito libre, llevo una semana en el colegio y ya quiero vacaciones..._**

**_Bueno este es el primer outtake con Jessica Stanley como protagonista ¿Qué les parecio?_**

**_Espero sus reviews, gracias por los que me dejaron y ojala esta semana sean más de 6, cruzare los dedos :P_**

**_No creo que actualice ¿Qué Somos? porque no he tenido tiempo ni inspiración pero ya se me ocurrira algo genial._**

**_Saludos a todas y nos leemos pronto :D_**


	15. Inseguridades

_There's a place in the sun for anyone  
>Who has the will<br>Chase one and I think I found mine  
>Yes I do believe I have found mine. <em>

_Hay un lugar bajo el sol, para _  
><em>cualquiera que quiera perseguirlo y <em>  
><em>creo que he encontrado el mío, sí, <em>  
><em>creo que lo he encontrado el mío.<em>

**_Let Me Kiss You/ Morrissey_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Camino hacia la ruina <strong>  
><em>

_**Chapter 11: Inseguridades. **_

_**Bella POV**_

Ring ring!

Escuche como el timbre sonaba quebrando el silencio reinante de la sala de clases, todos se apresuraron para salir, agolpándose en la puerta. Al parecer algo fuera de lo normal ocurria hoy a la hora de almuerzo, por lo poco y nada que sabía habría una especie de pelea en la cafetería, todos estaban algo expectantes por aquel inusual acontecimiento. Guarde mis cosas de manera lenta y cuidadosa, casi obsesiva, sentía un dolor lacerante en mi cabeza por culpa de aquellas malditas formulas químicas, sentía como si fuese a estallar en pequeños pedazos. Camine arrastrando mis pies hasta el baño, de forma obligada tenía que pasar por afuera de la cafetería, una gran masa de gente estaba apelotonada, en el centro se oían voces femeninas que se me hicieron extrañamente conocidas.

-Eres una maldita perra, Stanley-dijo Lauren con la ojos rojos de ira pero estos se veían cada vez más llorosos- Escuchen todas, la zorra que esta a mi lado, que se supone que era mi mejor amiga, es solo una maldita lame pollas, no le importa nada más, así que chicos si quieren un buen polvo Stanley le abre las piernas a cualquiera, es llegar y llevar-sonrio sadicamente, en un instante su mano quedo impactada en la mejilla de Jessica, dejando un sonido sordo que inundo la habitación y la mejilla colorada de Jessica, quien lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Lauren, perdoname-rogó suplicando. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, quien lo hubiera pensado las super amigas peleando en el centro de la cafetería, las cosas cambian a cada segundo.

Reanude mi marcha al baño sin querer mirar más de aquella pelea, por mucho que me hubiesen hecho daño y molestado constantemente tampoco quería que algo malo les pasara, por muy malditas que fueran.

Lave mi rostro con agua fría tratando de refrescar mi mente, enjuague mis manos minuciosamente tratando de matar todas las bacterias posibles, lentamente y con precaución levante mi rostro, quedando cara a cara al espejo. Fue algo chocante ver mi reflejo luego de meses sin querer hacerlo. Mis ojos brillaban más de lo que recordaba y estaba segura que eso se debía a Edward, mi novio desde hace 4 meses, estoy segura de que lo amo como nunca he llegado amar a nadie, a pesar de que varios pudiesen pensar que era un enamoramiento adolescente, pero nadie lo sabía, era algo exclusivamente entre Edward y yo.

El resto de mi rostro estaba podríamos decir _delgado,_ los pómulos sobresalían, quizás más de lo normal,pero creo que debe ser algun tipo de ilusión optica. Me sentí por primera vez en mucho tiempo _casi bonita, fue una sensación que me hizo sentir más segura en mi misma y extrañamente feliz. _

Salí del baño con una sonrisa suave en el rostro, toque la puerta de mi profesor favorito, mi novio. Escuche su voz suave y ronca, dejandome pasar. Mire a ambos lados para asegurarme que nadie me viese entrar. Cerre la puerta con seguro, deje mi mochila tirada en el suelo y camine sin hacer ruido hasta llegar a su altura, tape sus ojos con mis manos.

-¿Quién es?-susurre en su oído.

-Mmm...no lo sé-dijo haciendose el desentendido-Ya sé, eres el amor de mi vida-dijo sacando mis manos de sus ojos, pero entrelazando nuestro dedos, tiro un poco de mi mano y acabe sentada en su regazo. Sus ojos verdes y penetrantes se conectaron largamente con los míos, inclino su rostro hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron en un suave y dulce beso, su mano se introdujo en mi cabello aumentando la intensidad del beso, sus labios se sentían suaves y dulces sobre los míos y ambos se movían de forma sincronizada, nos separamos de manera renuente para recuperar el aire, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y deje una línea de besos a lo largo de su cuello.

-Te amo pequeña-susurro sin atisbo de duda, mis labios se abrieron levemente por la sorpresa. Nunca antes me había dicho te amo, aunque yo si lo sentía desde hace un tiempo pero me daba algo de miedo decírselo y que él no fuese capaz de contestarme del mismo modo.

-Yo igual te amo y mucho-dije sintiendo mis ojos brillosos, su sonrisa en respuesta me deslumbro dejándome nockeada. Su lengua se encontró con la mía, jugueteando, volviendo el beso mucho más pasional y demandante, suaves gemidos comenzaron a salir de los labios de Edward y de los míos, era algo más allá que una simple atracción, cada vez que me tocaba sentía que su tacto quemaba, cada vez que me besaba sentía un manojo de nervios en el estómago y ahora sentía un extraño y desconocido calor en mi bajo vientre.

-Edward-susurre entre jadeos.

-Creo que será mejor que nos calmemos-dijo soltando una risa superficial pero sus ojos me miraban con deseo, me uní a su risa apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, beso mi frente haciéndome sentir pequeña.

-¿Como ha estado tu día?-pregunte mirándolo entre mis pestañas.

-Excelente-sonrió de manera seductora-Ya sabes preparando las pruebas, solo falta un mes para que se acabe el año escolar-dijo levantando las cejas.

-Wow, en que momento el año avanzo tan rápido-susurre- Aunque este año fue interesante contigo aquí- esboce una sonrisa.

-Creo que cuando deje de comportarme como un idiota, todo empezó a tener más sentido y cuando quisiste ser mi novia, creo que fui el tipo más feliz que pisa la Tierra-

-Eres un cursi-dije con los ojos entrecerrados y dándole un suave golpecito en la nariz.

-Es la verdad-dijo estrechándome contra su pecho-Hay algo que quería hablar contigo- Su tono de voz llamo mi atención.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunte algo nerviosa por el tono que empleo.

-Quiero que conozcas a mi hermana-

-Yo... no lo sé pero ¿Qué piensa tu hermana de esto?- dije algo nerviosa, ¿Qué pasaba si no le gustaba?

-Si yo estoy feliz, ella igual lo será, además ella me ha visto bien porque tú me haces bien-beso la punta de mi nariz.

-Si tú lo crees así, entonces esta bien-dije cayendo en el embrujo de sus penetrantes ojos-Deja de hacer eso-pedí.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto haciéndose el desentendido pero sus ojos nunca se desconectaron con los míos.

-Eso-apunte sus ojos- Desordenar mis pensamientos mirándome así- titubee-Con tanta intensidad-

-¿Por qué?- beso la comisura de mis labios.

-Porque no me dejas decir algo coherente-sus labios tocaron los míos- Edward- refunfuñe como una niña.

-¿Qué?-sonrió de forma egolatra.

-Besame- pedí.

-Como tú digas- sus labios me besaron de manera larga y concienzuda, sabiendo perfectamente que hacia.

Llegue a mi casa más tarde de lo normal, por suerte Charlie todavía no llegaba.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos, arroje mis cosas en el suelo de mi cuarto. Se suponía que mañana, sábado, cenaríamos con su hermana Alice, tendría que inventarle algo a mi padre, tal vez que saldría con Angela Weber.

Mire en mi armario algo que ponerme para mañana, quería que Alice me encontrara perfecta para su hermano, no quería que pensara que solo estaba con su hermano porque sería "cool" estar con alguien mayor a mi edad, por lo menos me contentaba saber que Edward me deseaba, era extraño sentirme así con alguien, era la primera vez que experimentaba el deseo como tal pero me daba miedo que llegáramos a tener algún tipo de contacto más intimo y que mi cuerpo no le gustara. Al cerrar mis ojos recordaba con el ardor que me besaba y acariciaba, su amor sería suficiente para que no se fijase en mi cuerpo, específicamente en mi gordura, no lo sabía.

Esperaba con toda mi alma que fuese así, porque lo amaba profundamente.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holaaaaa! Tanto tiempo<em>**

**_ Mil disculpas por la tardanza, siento la demora pero el tiempo ahora se me hace nada con el liceo, los amigos, familias...todo, además cumplí 17. _**

**_Este capítulo es más corto de lo acostumbrado, espero que los aprovechen :)!, respecto a lo de los outtakes seguirán al parecer habrá uno de Lauren, porque yo quiero saber que ocurría entre las super amigas y otro de Renee...Chan chan chan_**

**_Gracias por sus reviews, los conteste y me hicieron feliz. Infinitas gracias._**

**_Mi otro fic ¿Qué somos? por tiempo no a podido actualizarse, tratare de hacerlo luego. _**

**_Saludos a todas, nos leemos pronto. _**


	16. Realidad

_But you can share with me, 'cause I'll  
>Be listening here,<br>To everything you say, I won't turn away  
>And I will listen, open up my heart and<br>I must say that I love you, so_

_Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than ever before  
>Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than I've ever known<em>

_Pero tu lo puedes compartir conmigo, Por que  
>Aquí te estaré escuchando..<br>Todo lo que me digas, no me iré  
>Yo te escuchare, te abriré mi corazón y…<br>Te dedo decir que, te quiero mucho._

_Ooh-la, el amor, me he enamorado, y esta vez es mejor que nunca antes._  
><em>Ooh-la, el amor, me he enamorado, y esta vez es la mejor, que jamás he conocido<em>

_**Foster The People/ I Would Do Anything For You **_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Camino hacia la ruina<em>**

**_Chapter 12:Realidad_**

**_Bella POV_**

Mire mi reflejo en el espejo luego de terminar de arreglar mi cabello con las manos temblorosas debido al nerviosismo que sentía, después de haberme demorado horas buscando el conjunto "perfecto". Finalmente me decide por unos pitillos negros con una blusa manga larga con botones de color verde y mis Converse rojas. No quería verme ni tan niña ni disfraza como una mujer grande. Se supone que Alice sabía mi edad por lo tanto no quería aparentar algo que no era, quería ser lo más honesta y sincera con respecto a mi forma de ser y vestir.

Aplique un poco de gloss en los labios y rímel a mis pestañas. El reflejo que se proyectaba en el espejo era el de una joven que se veía un tanto delgada, pero no me parecía algo malo, mis ojos brillaban y proyectaban una especie de _paz,_ mis labios se estiraban involuntariamente en una sonrisa y eso me agrado. Tome rápidamente mi abrigo y mi bolso, me fui antes de encontrarme algún defecto y terminar llorando de impotencia.

Le había dicho a Charlie que saldría con Angela Weber para ver una película en Port Angels, al principio sus ojos me miraron con sorpresa pero luego controlo su expresión, sabía perfectamente lo que debió haber sentido, su Bella estaba nuevamente feliz. Me gusto eso, a pesar de que era una pequeña mentirita lo de la salida con Angela, en fin igual me sentía dichosa pero era porque había encontrado a alguien que me amaba sin pedir nada a cambio, con Jacob la relación siempre era que yo me tenía que adaptar a lo que él quería hacer, con él yo era netamente su sombra, en cambio con Edward me sentía yo misma, me hacía sentir libre, segura y _amada. _

Tome el autobús para llegar al edificio que quedaba a menos de unos 15 minutos de mi casa, me subí al ascensor apretando el botón del quinto piso, experimente un nudo en estómago debido a lo nerviosa y ansiosa que me sentía, toque mi cabello un par de veces de manera inconsciente, sonó la campanilla anunciando mi llegada. Salí y lentamente camine a la puerta de el número indicado, tomé un par de respiraciones profundas tratando de tranquilizarme y no comenzar a hiperventilar cuando viese a la hermana de Edward. Cuando logré convencerme de que nada malo pasaría presione el timbre, a los segundos apareció Edward con un delantal de cocina, no pude evitar sonreír, se veía tan adorable.

-Bella-susurro, su brazo rodeo me cintura mientras que el otro cerraba la puerta con un ruido seco, sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, el beso comenzó como siempre lento y tranquilo pero luego su lengua se enredo con la mía aumentando la intensidad del beso, mis manos estaban jugando con sus hebras cobrizas y las suyas estaban acariciando mi cintura, el sonido de la alarma del horno hizo que nos separáramos pero nuestras miradas no se desconectaron nunca, Edward tenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro, cogió mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos en el proceso y fuimos a la cocina, del horno salía un olor delicioso, me recordó a cuando era pequeña y Renee cocinaba, sacudí mi cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos recuerdos.

-¿Qué preparaste?-pregunté llena de curiosidad con el delicioso aroma que había en el ambiente.

-La especialidad de Edward, carne al jugo-sonreí por lo adorable y encantador que llegaba a ser sin proponérselo.

-Debe estar deliciosa- dije deleitándome con el olor, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me di la libertad de disfrutar con la comida sin preocuparme por la calorías ni nada.

-No más que tú-inmediatamente me sonroje llegando a un carmesí profundo.

-Edward-me queje dándole un golpecito suave en el pecho.

-Es la verdad, hoy te ves francamente hermosa, no eres mucho más que eso, no hay palabras necesarias para decir lo radiante y maravillosa que te ves, me dan ganas de no dejarte ir-sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y beso mi coronilla-Me gustaría tenerte siempre aquí, en mis brazos- apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y escuche como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban.

-Yo quiero lo mismo Edward, no quiero separarme de ti-susurre mirándolo a los ojos, transmitiéndole en aquella mirada todos mis miedos e inseguridades.

-Eso no pasará nunca, porque yo te amo y no dejaré que nada ni nadie nos separe, sé que tendremos que ser pacientes porque tú recién tienes 16 años, pero yo te esperare porque me he demorado mucho tiempo en encontrar a alguien como tú, mi otra mitad-sus palabras llegaron a lo más profundo de mi alma, sentí deseos de llorar de felicidad ante aquel sentimiento nuevo …_Amor. _

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y estrelle mis labios contra los míos en un beso suave pero lleno de sentimientos para ambos.

-Yo también te amo, nunca lo dudes-dije acariciando su rostro.

Estuvimos abrazados largos minutos, disfrutando solamente la compañía del otro, Edward me daba pequeños besitos en el rostro a la vez que me susurraba frases dulces en el oído, en eso escuchamos el timbre, inmediatamente me puse tensa, había llegado el momento.

-Tranquila, amor-susurro, beso mis labios y tomo mi mano, conduciéndome a la puerta para recibir a su hermana.

-Alice- saludo Edward.

-¡Edward!-chillo y se arrojo a sus brazos-Tanto tiempo sin verte, hay no sabes cómo te he extrañado- dijo todo eso de forma tan rápida que parecía que no necesitaba respira, sus ojos verdes igual a los de su hermanos recayeron en mi persona, mis manos comenzaron a sudar- Tu debes ser Bella-sonrió.

-Así es Alice, ella es mi Bella-dijo con voz tan suave y dulce como la miel.

-Hola-susurre, sus brazos inmediatamente me rodearon haciéndome sentir como en casa, me relaje.

-Bienvenida a la familia Bella, Edward siempre habla de ti, Bella es tan linda, tan esto lo otro y bla bla bla-sonreí.

-Alice, calla-susurro Edward muy sonrojado.

-Pero tienes razón, Bella eres muy bonita-me sonroje.

-Gracias- dije mirando el suelo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer mi hermana tiene razón, eres hermosa-susurro y beso mi mejilla, sentía mis mejillas tan sonrojadas- Bueno, bueno vamos a comer prepare un plato delicioso-dijo mientras caminábamos a la mesa-Siéntense ustedes, iré a buscar la comida-nos dejo solas, nos sentamos y nuevamente me sentí muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo comportarme. _Se tú misma._

-Dime Bella ¿Qué te gustaría ser cuando salgas del colegio?-

-Mmm…aun no estoy 100% segura pero creo que me gustaría estudiar algo relacionado con las letras, algo así como la literatura-

-Eres muy parecido a Edward, un ratón de biblioteca ¿no?-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Sí, amo leer, es unos de mis hobbies-dije algo sonrojada.

-Me parece y por si acaso ¿Te gusta ir de compras?-sus ojos brillaron de forma extraña, fue muy parecido a una mirada desquiciada.

-La verdad no mucho, pero igual me preocupo por lo que me pongo en algunas ocasiones-

-Me parece perfecto, tienes un muy buen gusto, tal vez podamos ir de compras alguno de estos días-dijo con un puchero.

-¡Alice!-se quejo Edward, colocando los platos en la mesa –Discúlpala Bella, Alice es adicta a las compras-

-Ohh, no te preocupes, creo que sería interesante ir de compras, hace mucho tiempo no lo hago-dije, hace meses que no me compraba nada de ropa, obviamente porque nada me cabría con este cuerpo.

-Genial-dijo Alice a la vez que aplaudía como una niña pequeña.

Mire mi plato por primera vez desde que Edward lo había dejado en mi puesto, era carne al horno con arroz y vegetales, se veía apetito, sentí un nudo en la garganta. Una parte de mí me decía _Come _y la otra me decía toda las cosas malas que me provocarían si me lo comía, comencé a marearme.

-¿Ocurre algo Bella?-pregunto Edward con una ceja alzada-Si no te gusta puedo cambiarlo-se apresuro en decir.

-No pasa nada-dije, rápidamente tome el tenedor y me metí un bocado en la boca, mi boca se deleito ante tan exquisito plato y luego de tanto tiempo sin comer como una persona normal-Es deliciosa- dije sonriéndole a Edward.

-Gracias-luego de eso comimos de manera relaja, Alice cada pocos segundos me contaba cosas de la niñez de Edward y de su mala forma de vestir, me reí mucho por su relatos.

-Bella ¿Qué crees que dirían tus padres si se enteraran de que sales con alguien mayor?-pregunto Alice de forma seria y expectante por mi respuesta.

-Creo que mi padre se opondría, él siempre me verá como su niñita y lo comprendo más que mal él me crio y a cuidado de mi a lo largo de mi vida, por eso creo que es bueno mantener esto en secreto hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad-dije con honestidad.

-¿Puedo saber que le ocurrió a tu madre?-susurro

-Alice, detente, basta con el interrogatorio-dijo Edward alzando su voz, quebrando la quietud del lugar.

-Tranquilo Edward-susurre y acaricie su mano, mire fijamente a Alice- Ella se fue cuando yo era muy pequeña, siempre trata de comunicarse conmigo pero francamente ella no me importa absolutamente nada, madre es quien te cría y ama, no quien te da a luz-

-Tienes toda la razón, eres muy madura para ser tan joven, me gustaría tener ese grado de comprensión del mundo- dijo ensimismada.

-Creo que a cada uno le toca vivir una vida determinada es por algo – susurre.

-Bueno, bueno porque mejor no comemos el postre, compre una torta de lúcuma riquísima- dijo Edward cambiando de tema, el resto de la cena estuvimos hablando tranquilamente de cosas superficiales, Alice se fue temprano alegando tener trabajo que hacer.

Estábamos con Edward abrazados mirando las estrellas desde el balcón.

-Gracias por esta noche Bella, gracias por venir-susurro.

-Nada de gracias, soy yo la que debo agradecerte, lo pase muy bien, me agrado conocer a tu hermana es muy amigable- sonreí.

-Yo igual, fue genial tener aquí a las dos personas más importantes en mi vida-susurro con los ojos brillosos-No puedo cansar de decirlo te-beso-amo-beso-No sabes cuánto-susurro en mi oído dejando un beso en mi lóbulo.

-Me parece tanto tiempo esperar a cumplir los 18, para poder gritarle al mundo lo mucho que te amo y el hombre maravilloso que tengo a mi lado-

-Lo sé, pero mientras estemos juntos la espera será mucho más agradable –dijo besando mis labios.

-Lo sé-susurre entre besos.

Ahora solo faltaba esperar, pero Edward tenía razón, la espera sería mucho más agradable con él a mi lado, con él me sentía poderosa capaz de enfrentar al mundo con la cabeza erguida y sin mirar atrás

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holaaaa! <em>**

**_¿Como están? _**

**_La tardanza de las actualizaciones se deben al mismo motivo de siempre, colegio, colegio,colegio y por sobre todo falta de tiempo, anyway. _**

**_Primero quiero agradecerle los reviews a esas lectoras incondicionales que siempre leen y dejan su reviews: _**

**_Constanza Rojas, Martha, entre otras, mil gracias por eso, sinceramente alegran mi día y me hacen pensar que el fic no va mal ._**

**_¿Qué les pareció? _**

**_Espero sus reviews y que cada vez se vaya sumando más gente. _**

**_Las invito a todas a leer mi otro fic "Qué somos" _**

**_**_Summary:_**-_**_Edward¿Qué somos?-pregunto Bella completamente aterrorizada, sus manos sujetaban fuertemente mi camisa y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos. -No sé de que hablas- dije mintiéndole. -Entonces¿Por qué diablos la CIA nos persigue?-_

_**Saludos a todas y nos leemos pronto :D **  
><em>


	17. Los hombres también lloran

_How I wish, how I wish you were here._  
><em>We're just two lost souls<em>  
><em>Swimming in a fish bowl,<em>  
><em>Year after year,<em>  
><em>Running over the same old ground.<em>  
><em>What have we found?<em>  
><em>The same old fears.<em>  
><em>Wish you were here.<em>

_Como deseo, como desearía que estuvieras aquí  
>Somos solo dos almas perdidas<br>nadando en una pecera  
>Año tras año<br>Corriendo sobre la misma tierra vieja  
>¿Qué hemos encontrado?<br>Los mismos viejos temores  
>Desearía que estuvieras aquí<em>

_**Wish you were here/Pink Floyd**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Camino hacia la ruina<em>**

**_Chapter 13:Los hombres también lloran._**

**Bella POV**

Me desperté con un extraño sabor agrio en la boca, me levante a grandes zancadas hacia el baño, vomite al instante en el inodoro, casi como si fuese algo natural y normal. Cuando iba a tirar la cadena me fije en algo que llamo mi atención y me asusto de sobremanera: el vomito tenía un extraño color rojizo, era sangre. Sentí un sudor frío recorrer mi nuca y la piel de mis brazos desnudos completamente erizada. Jalé la cadena y agite la cabeza tratando de restarle importancia. _No es nada importante _me repetí en la cabeza. Tome mi cepillo de dientes y me los lavé con rabia y desprecio, vi mi reflejo en el espejo, no me gusto para nada lo que vi. Mis pómulos se veían pronunciados logrando que se resaltaran varios huesos de mi rostro, mi piel lucía seca y muy pálida, en cierto grado un poco cadavérica, debajo de mis ojos había visibles y marcadas ojeras de un fuerte color purpura, mi cabello era lo peor de todo, estaba pajoso y sin brillo, además que se caía con facilidad. Empuñe mi mano derecha, rompiendo el espejo de un solo golpe logrando que este saltara en varios pedazos, sentí mis nudillos arder,cayendo una gran cantidad de aquel líquido rojo que tanto detestaba, coloque la mano bajo el chorro de agua fría tratando de mitigar el ardor que se comenzaba a expandir por mi mano y comencé a respirar de forma pesada por la boca, odiaba la sangre más que nada en el mundo luego de la comida. Recogí los trozos del espejo, botándolos en el basurero ¿Y ahora que le diría a Charlie?_ Dile la verdad, eres una buena para nada. _

Coloque una venda en mis nudillos para detener la hemorragia, me vestí con mucho cuidado debido al dolor punzante que sentía, cepille mi cabello sacando en el proceso varios mechones, los recogí y bote en el basurero, me peine con una simple coleta alta. Tome mi bolso y me dirigí a la parada de autobuses. Hoy iría al apartamento de Edward porque me ayudaría a preparar mi examen final de matemáticas que era la próxima semana.¿Por qué matemáticas tenía que complicarme la existencia?

Llegué rápidamente al edificio debido al poco tráfico que había en la carretera, golpee suavemente la puerta con la mano buena, trate de arreglar mi expresión al ver mi reflejo en un cristal. Abrió la puerta con el cabello desordenado y los ojos soñolientos pero con aquella adorable sonrisa que yo tanto amaba, rodeo mi cintura entre sus cálidos brazos y beso el topé de mi cabeza.

-Amor-susurro en mi oído-Llegaste temprano-dijo a la vez que me hacía pasar sin soltar mi cintura.

-Lo sé, no me fije en la hora –acaricie su cabello con mis dedos y lo escuche ronronear.

-Deja que me lave la cara y te ayudo con tus deberes-corrió al baño y en menos de un minuto regreso con aquella sonrisa arrogante al ver el efecto que él tenía en mí-Vamos-tomo mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos, no pude evitar soltar un siseo de dolor.

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto sin alejar sus ojos de la venda que cubría mi mano.

-Me corte pelando unas verduras-mentí rápidamente.

Llegamos hasta su escritorio y nos sentamos uno al lado del otro, me explico la materia y las fórmulas principales que me ayudarían a resolver mis ejercicios con mayor facilidad, de las 3 fórmulas que me enseño había una que no lograba entender y mucho menos comprender, por lo cual había una cierta cantidad de ejercicios que no me salían, a pesar de que lo intenté una vez…dos veces…tres veces...cuatro veces.

Suspire y golpee la mesa de pura frustración. _Inútil no sirves para nada. _ –Calma-dijo a la vez que cogía mis manos para evitar que golpeara el escritorio por enésima vez-Respira-ordeno con voz de profesor y así lo hice de forma sonora y superficial- Ahora no quiero nada de rabietas-susurro en mi oído, el sonido de su voz acaricio mi piel provocando que esta hormigueara.

-Lo intentaré- tome una respiración profunda y trate de hacer el ejercicio de nuevo de forma lenta y concentrada, sin apresurarme.

-Espera-acerco su mano, poniéndola encima de la mía-Mira, esto estás haciendo mal-apunto la hoja. _Céntrate en la hoja Bella._

-Oh ya veo-trague el nudo que tenía en la garganta y pretendí apagar aquel calor que comenzaba por expandirse por todo mi cuerpo. A pesar de que trate de centrarme en el ejercicio, falle estrepitosamente.

-Mmm-tomo mi mano en la suya y desarrollo el ejercicio de una manera tan natural y simple que pareciera que sumaba 2+ 2.

-Eres realmente bueno en todo, como una especie de súper héroe-se carcajeo.

-Nada que ver, lo que pasa es que te distraes muy fácilmente-vi un brillo malicioso y juguetón en sus ojos.

-Así ¿Lo hacías a propósito?-dije con los brazos cruzados, ligeramente enojada.

-Ajá-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues mal hecho porque esta prueba es muy importante, de esto depende de si apruebo o no la asignatura-dije sin atisbo de broma.

-Era simplemente una broma-dijo en tono conciliador.

-No me gustan ese tipo de broma-lo mire de forma fría, trato de besarme pero corrí el rostro, respiro de forma pesada.

-Bien, te dejaré hasta que se te pase la rabieta, niñita-cerró la puerta con un sonoro portazo que retumbo en todo el apartamento.

-Niñita-masculle entre dientes mirando fijamente los ejercicios y maldiciendo internamente. _Eso es lo que eres una simple y tonta niña._

Unos 20 minutos más tarde había desarrollado todo los ejercicios y para mi sorpresa estaban buenos, me sentí culpable por haber tratado a Edward de aquel modo. Camine a la cocina al sentir un olor a pollo salteado desde el pasillo, Edward estaba revolviendo algo y parecía concentrado en su tarea, por lo que no se percato de mi presencia hasta que rodee su espalda con mis brazos. –Lo siento-dije en un hilo de voz, besé su cuello. Lentamente se dio vuelta y tomo mi mentón, examinándome con la mirada. Me tomo de la cintura hasta quedar a la misma altura, nos miramos largos minutos sin decirnos absolutamente nada, se acerco lentamente y me beso de forma apasionada y sin controlarse tanto como lo hacia normalmente. Rodee su cintura con mis piernas y su mano se introdujo en mi cabello controlando el beso. Sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría por aquella gama de sensaciones completamente desconocidas para mí. De forma sutil Edward comenzó a alejarse, solté un quejido y de manera renuente me aleje con un puchero en los labios.

-La comida-murmuro entre dientes, sirvió 2 platos de comida con aquel pollo acompañado con tallarines, nos sentamos frente a frente. Examine el plato largamente e hice un calculo rápido de las calorías que tenía la comida, eran unas 400 asquerosas y malditas calorías. Corte el pollo en pequeños trozos demorándome lo máximo en el proceso, juguetee con la comida por largos minutos mirando a Edward y conversandole sobre cualquier cosa que pasase por mi cabeza tratando de distraerlo y así evitar comer _eso. _

-Hey, no haz comido nada-alego mirándome con una ceja alzada. _Rayos!_

_-_No tengo hambre-sonreí restándole importancia al asunto.

-Deberías comer, aun estás en etapa de crecimiento-la sonrisa rápidamente se esfumo de mi rostro y sentí aquella acidez propia del vómito.

-No eres mi padre...-no alcance a decir nada más ya que no aguantaba las nauseas, corrí al baño cerrando la puerta pero sin ponerle seguro, vomité sin necesidad de provocarmelo, experimente una sensación similar a que me hubiesen pegado una fuerte patada en el estómago,sentía una capa de sudor frío en el rostro y me costaba horrores respirar.

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunto Edward notoriamente preocupado.

-Eso creo-dije en hilo de voz luego de unos minutos mientras trataba de recuperara la respiración, me sentía agotada físicamente, me sente en el suelo, rogando porque el frío de las baldosas me aliviara de aquel dolor apabullante que sentía y que poco a poco se expandía por todo mi cuerpo.

-Voy a entrar-trate de decirle que no pero la voz no me salía, sus ojos se abrieron mucho al verme en ese estado-Por Dios-me ayudo a incorporarme y me lavo el rostro de forma suave y lenta-Ten, aquí tienes un cepillo de dientes-lo tome y me lave los dientes bajo su mirada atenta, al ver que me tambaleaba me tomo en brazos y me llevo hacia un lugar desconocido:su cuarto.

Las paredes eran de un blanco impoluto y habían varios diplomas colgados en la pared acompañado de fotos con su hermana Alice y un hombre alto y musculoso con unos marcado hoyuelos en las mejillas, a quien reconocí como su hermano Emmett, no había ninguna foto de sus padres, cosa que llamo mi atención.

Me acostó de manera suave y delicada en la cama, sacándome los zapatos y arropándome con las gruesas frazadas, nos miramos por largos minutos sin decirnos nada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunte luego de unos minutos cuando me aburrí de su mirada inquisidora.

-Estoy preocupado por ti-entrecerré los ojos, no entendía a que se refería.

-No sé de que hablas-dije mirándome las uñas.

-Estas muy delgada,comes muy poco y hoy con suerte probaste unos bocados del almuerzo y los vomitaste, tal vez deberíamos ir al doctor para saber si estás enferma-la última palabra retumbo en mi cerebro, la rabia comenzó a hervir bajo mis venas.

-Deja de comportarte así-dije de forma brusca y mirándolo de forma fría.

-Así ¿Cómo?-alzo la ceja.

-Como si fueras mi padre, no mi novio-aclare.

-Lo hago porque mi importas demasiado-trato de tomar mi mano, lo aleje de un manotazo.

-Deja de mentir, lo que pasa es que tú siempre me verás como una niña, siempre que las cosas suben un poco entre nosotros tú te alejas de mí, no me deseas- apreté los ojos para evitar soltar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos.

-No es eso, es solo que eres tan joven que no quiero hacerte daño, quiero cuidarte, protegerte y amarte-sentí un calor alojarse en mi corazón producto de sus palabras pero mi mente no las creía. _Es un buen mentiroso._

-Sabes, tengo un padre que cuide de mí, no necesito otro, estoy cansada de todo esto-lentamente me levante de la cama y camine hacia el escritorio a buscar mis cosas.

-¿A qué te refieres?-me pregunto con la voz temblorosa, lentamente lo miré a los ojos.

-Esto se acabo-trate de estar lo más serena que podía pero aun así la voz se me quebró dos veces, tome mi mochila y me la acomodé al hombro, salí raudamente sin escuchar lo que me quería decir.

-¡Bellaaaaa!-grito.

Corrí, corrí y corrí.

_No me desea. _Solté las lágrimas que ya no podía acallar, maldije a mi madre por ser tan egoísta y abandonarme siendo que la necesitaba tanto, a mi padre por no estar conmigo ni cuidarme lo suficiente y a la genética por hacerme gorda y fea provocando que Edward no me deseara.

**Edward POV**

-¡Bellaaaaa!-grite con la garganta desgarrada y un punzante dolor en el pecho que aumentaba a cada segundo que pasaba sin ella.

Corrí tras ella al límite de mis fuerzas, pero ella fue más rápida que yo, alcancé a ver su silueta alejándose por la desierta carretera de Forks. Caí de rodillas debido al fuerte impacto que recibí en mi corazón, debilitando mi alma a una magnitud que no creí posible. _Esto se acabo _aquella oración pronunciada por Bella era como una daga en mi pecho que cada vez iba profundizando más la herida, aquellas palabras no dejaban de repetirse en mi mente como un cd rayado.

Apenas fui capaz de llegar a mi apartamento, no pude aguantar más y lloré como hace mucho tiempo no me permitía hacerlo. La amaba más que a cualquier chica que hubiese conocido, aquello encuentros en la biblioteca en donde pude vislumbrar su alma me parecían un sueño lejano, no podía perderle, no podía imaginarme lejos de ella. Si alguien me hubiese preguntado antes si uno podía amar a alguien en tan solo cinco meses, me hubiese reído por lo ridículo que sonaba aquello pero se debía a que no conocía lo que era amar de verdad a alguien, quererla tanto que tratas de alargar al máximo de tiempo a su lado con tal de sentir su aroma, anhelar sus caricias y disfrutar sus besos que ya son como tu oxígeno.

Tome mi celular y marqué el teléfono de la única persona que siempre estaba ahí cuando más la necesitaba, la única que siempre me apoyaba, mi hermana Alice.

-Alice-susurre con la voz rota.

-¿Qué pasa Ed?-dijo con un tono de voz ligeramente histérico debido al tono que había empleado.

-Necesito hablar contigo, eres la única que me puede ayudar-hipé.

-Espérame, estoy ahí en unos minutos-colgó.

Me quedé mirando el techo del departamento sin verlo realmente, pensando en sus ojos, en la forma en que brillaban cuando la besaba, en sus suspiros cuando entrelazaba nuestros dedos, en mis brazos rodeando su frágil y hermoso cuerpo.

El golpeteo en la puerta me saco de mis cavilaciones masoquistas, como un autómata abrí la puerta, los ojos de Alice se abrieron mucho al verme, no sé que expresión habrá tenido mi rostro.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-me pregunto mientras nos sentábamos frente a frente.

-Bella termino conmigo-me costo decir eso, me sentía ligeramente sofocado.

-Oh ya veo-acaricio mi brazo-¿Por qué?¿Problemas?- sus ojos negros me atravesaban.

-Ajá, se enojo conmigo porque me preocupo por ella, de un tiempo a esta parte he notado que está más delgada que antes, su clavícula y sus muñecas se notan claramente, no come casi nada y cuando lo hizo hoy lo vomito, no sé que hacer al respecto, siento que me oculta algo...importante-susurre dejando en evidencias mis inseguridades.

-Se nota que la amas-asentí sonriendo levemente-No haz pensado que tal vez este enferma-

-Sí lo he pensado y últimamente más que antes pero cuando se lo insinué se enojo conmigo, nunca antes la había visto ponerse así-dije con la voz rota.

-Discúlpame lo que diré Edward pero creo que tal vez Bella puede sufrir de ...anorexia, lo digo por los síntomas que describes-se disculpo con la mirada. _Anorexia, _la palabra retumbo en mi cerebro por largos e interminables minutos.

-¿Anorexia?No digas tonteras Alice-dije con la voz sofocada.

-Tú solo piénsalo-replico.

-Ella cree que yo no la deseo, ya sabes como mujer-susurre ruborizándome.

-Oh-soltó una risita ligera y luego se puso seria-Tal vez no le has demostrado lo suficiente lo mucho que la deseas, en ese aspecto tal vez te estés reprimiendo demasiado-me sonroje-Debes tener presente que Bella es una adolescente con las hormonas a flor de piel, además en esta edad se empiezan a desarrollar ciertas inseguridades propias de la edad-

-Creo que tal vez tengas razón, no quiero perderla Alice, la amo demasiado, nunca pensé que pudiese sentir esto por alguien-confesé.

-Lo sé, se te nota en los ojos, así que basta de llorar como un bebé, ve a ducharte y arreglarte y trata de arreglar las cosas mientras antes mucho mejor-la miré-Pero que esperas ¡Veeee!-me grito a la vez que me empujaba hacia mi cuarto.

Tenía razón no podía perder el tiempo, cuando se ama a alguien se olvidan los por qué los cómo, lo único que importa es estar con esa persona.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola c: <em>**

**_¿Qué les parece? _**

**_Me demore bastante en escribir el capítulo porque era más complicado que los otros en varios aspectos, además Bella ya tiene la enfermedad muy avanzada._**

**_Sobre mi fic Qué Somos, pido paciencia ya que tengo un problema importante con mi computador que no sè cuando solucionare u.u_**

**_Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas. Saludos a _****_ todas y nos leemos pronto._**


	18. Amor en toda su expresión

_Honey you are a rock_  
><em>Upon which I stand<em>  
><em>And I came here to talk<em>  
><em>I hope you understand <em>  
><em>The green eyes, yeah the spotlight,<em>  
><em>shines upon you<em>  
><em>And how could, anybody, deny you<em>  
><em>I came here with a load<em>  
><em>And it feels so much lighter now I met you<em>  
><em>And honey you should know<em>  
><em>That I could never go on without you<em>  
><em>Green eyes<em>

_Honey you are the sea_  
><em>Upon which I float<em>  
><em>And I came here to talk<em>  
><em>I think you should know<em>

_Querida eres la roca  
>Sobre la cual estoy parado<br>Y vine aquí para hablar  
>Espero que entiendas<br>Los ojos verdes, sí el proyector,  
>brilla sobre ti<br>¿Y cómo podría, quien sea, rechazarte?  
>Llegué aquí con una carga<br>Y me siento mucho más ligero ahora que te conocí  
>Y nena deberías saber<br>Que nunca podría continuar sin ti  
>Ojos verdes<em>

_Querida tu eres el mar_  
><em>Sobre el cuál yo floto<em>  
><em>Y vine aquí a hablar<em>  
><em>Creo que deberías saber<em>

**Green Eyes/Coldplay**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Camino hacia la ruina<strong>_

_**Chapter 14: Amor en toda su expresión**_

**Bella POV**

Habían pasado dos largas e interminables horas, 120 minutos, 7200 segundos desde que salí corriendo desde su apartamento, sintiendo que la mitad de mi ser quedaba en esa habitación.

_-¡BELLA!-escuche como gritaba de forma desgarradora, casi agónica._

Tan solo de recordarlo me dolía el alma como si tuviese una herida que no dejase de sangrar_. _Lloré, no podía dejar de hacerlo tan solo de recordar cómo había arruinado lo nuestro me hería. Me odiaba tanto.

_No eres capaz de retener a nadie, porque a nadie le importas realmente. _

Recuerdo cuando Reneé se marchó, sufrí porque no entendía como una madre podía abandonar a su hija de tan solo 2 años pero Charlie se preocupó de ser el mejor padre y madre que podía existir aunque a veces pensaba que era insuficiente pero por lo menos lo intentaba a su modo.

Recuerdo cuando Lauren, Jessica y sus amigas me molestaban por el abandono de mi madre o por mi estado físico, hacia oídos sordos a sus burlas y comentarios. No comía durante semanas tratando de hacerme sentir mejor, nunca lo logré, al contrario me sentía peor y ya ni recordaba lo que era tener autoestima y sentirse realmente bien contigo misma.

Recuerdo cuando Jacob me engaño con Lauren, lloré y maldije a todo el mundo, me corté el cabello intentando ahogar sus gemidos ahogados que hasta ese entonces aun retumbaban en mis oídos.

Recuerdo cuando Edward apareció en el bosque hace unos 7 meses, tan hermoso, como un arcángel que venía a protegerme de toda la maldad que me rodeaba. Lo extrañaba, anhelaba sus besos sabor chocolate, sus miradas que me decían Te amo, sus dedos acariciando los míos, sus brazos que me hacían sentir segura y amada. Extrañaba todo de él, me sentí seca, marchita, sin vida, un zombie…un ser que perdió su alma y que nunca la podría recuperar porque simplemente esta ya no estaba. Todo había terminado de forma súbita a como había comenzado, ahora todo aquello me parecía un sueño lejano, algo irreal. ¿Y ahora qué sería de mi vida? ¿Existir o vivir? Ya no quedaba nada.

Me arroje a mi cama con más fuerza de la necesaria, me acurruque entre las mantas intentando conservar su calor, su aroma pero no sentía más que un frío glacial recorrer mis venas desde mi cabeza hasta la punta de mis pies congelando todo a su paso. Desee con todas mis fuerzas que mis venas quedarán secas y que mi corazón dejase de bombear sangre, simplemente morir, dejar de existir era una oferta tentador a esta altura de mi vida, así podría dejar de pensar, dejar de vivir, dejar de sentir…dejar de sufrir.

Lentamente caí en la inconsciencia del sueño pero aun así no deje de sollozar.

Escuche un repiqueo contra el vidrio de la ventana, pensé que el sonido podría ser algún pájaro pero el sonido era persistente y estridente. Me levante descalza, seque mis mejillas húmedas con mi mano tratando de secar el dolor, abrí la ventana, la cual chirrió en el proceso y ahí estaba él, perfectamente vestido y arreglado, su cabello indomable al viento, sus ojos me miraron con disculpa y a la vez con amor, sus labios se estiraron en una tenue sonrisa, en su mano llevaba una caja como de bombones. Frote mis ojos…esto tenía que ser un sueño, pero él seguía ahí mirándome, llamándome con sus ojos, invitándome a acercarme a él.

Corrí hacia la escalera, bajando de dos en dos, casi levitando por el aire. Abrí la puerta principal en un par de segundos que me parecieron eternos y tortuosos, se encontraba frente a mí. Nos miramos sin decirnos absolutamente nada por una milésima de segundos, estiro su mano y acaricio mi mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos como reconociéndome, cerré mis ojos deleitándome con su tacto, al abrir los ojos me estaba mirando expectante.

-Te amo-susurre en un hilo de voz, su sonrisa me eclipso.

-Perdóname-susurro apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, introduje mi mano en su cabello y lentamente alce su rostro, obligándolo a mirarme.

-Perdóname tu a mí, he sido una estúpida-vi en sus ojos la intención de replicar, pero lo calle besándolo de forma titubeante, con miedo a un posible rechazo. Sus manos tomaron mis rostro y contesto el beso de forma hambrienta y segura, dejando en ese beso todo lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Rodee con mis brazos su cuello, atrayéndolo a mí, deseando que ni siquiera una partícula de oxígeno nos separe, dejándonos hasta el alma en aquel beso.

-Te amo preciosa-dijo de forma entrecortada, apoyando su frente contra la mía-Ha te traje esto- me entro una caja llena de bombones.

-Gracias-susurre y besé su mejilla.

-Espero que te gusten-dijo de forma nerviosa.

-Me encantan-dije con una sonrisa honesta y sin la típica barrera que me auto-imponía con respecto a los alimentos, específicamente con sus calorías.

-¿Vamos a dar un paseo a nuestro prado?-pregunto de forma tímida, esperando la remota posibilidad de que me negara, que equivocado estaba.

-Me encantaría, pero tengo que ir a buscar zapatos-sus ojos se dirigieron a mis pies completamente descalzos.

-Eso no es ningún problema-se inclinó y enrollo su mano alrededor de mi cintura, alzándome en vilo.

-¡EDWARD!- comencé a quejarme, golpeando suavemente su pecho.

-Así lo haremos más rápido, disfruta el paseo amor- susurro en mi oído, sonreí y me dedique a observarlo todo el camino, la curvatura de sus labios al esbozar esa hermosa sonrisa, el brillo en sus ojos al mirarme, su mandíbula fuerte, su quijada marcada. A veces me preguntaba que veía Edward en mí, ni siquiera yo misma sabía que veía en mi misma.

-Hemos llegado dulce Bella-dijo y me dejo suavemente en el pasto. El lugar estaba absolutamente lleno de un verde exquisito, miles de flores de múltiples colores llenaban el pasto y en el cielo se veía un gran cielo azul repleto de pomposas nubes blancas. Era hermoso.

-¿En qué piensas?-preguntó.

-En lo hermoso que esta el día y en que tú estás aquí…no sé qué hice para merecer a alguien tan maravilloso como tú-confesé bajo su atenta mirada.

-No digas eso Bella, nos merecemos mutuamente y punto, nadie es mejor o peor que los otros-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Tal vez-susurre no del todo convencida.

-Tenemos que hablar Bella de algo importante-inmediatamente sentí un nudo formarse en la boca de mi estómago-Quiero que seas honesta conmigo, no quiero que existan secretos entre nosotros-dijo de forma seria, mirándome atentamente.

-Estoy de acuerdo-susurre en un hilo de voz.

-Esto es algo complicado pero creo que es necesario, sabes que te amo y quiero que confíes en mí –asentí alentándolo-Quiero saber si tú-pausa-¿Tienes algún tipo de trastorno alimenticio?-mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-No-conteste rápidamente-¿Qué te hace suponer eso?-pregunte con escepticismo.

-Que estas notoriamente más delgada que antes, no comes de forma adecuada y estoy preocupado por ti-susurro clavando sus orbes verdes en los míos.

-Edward es solo el estrés, cada vez que quiero comer siento un nudo en el estómago que me impide comer con normalidad, me cuesta tragar, disfrutar lo que como, es solo eso-confesé tratando de ser lo más honesta posible.

-Te lo digo porque no quiero que mi novia-alzo mi rostro con su mano-Un día desaparezca, quiero que estés conmigo completamente saludable y radiante. Quiero que me prometas que trataras de comer más-hice una mueca-Hazlo por mí-pidió.

-Te prometo que lo intentare, por ti soy capaz de obligarme a comer-dijo con sinceridad, no quería mentirle.

-Pero recuerda que debes hacerlo por ti, yo solo te quiero apoyar-dijo de forma solemne.

-Está bien-sonreí.

-A cambio te prometo que trataré de…dejar que lo nuestra fluya, no reprimirme tanto-se sonrojo, llegando en unos segundos a un rojo profundo, intente no reírme.

-Me haces sentirme como una abusadora que quiere robar tu virtud-sonreí, me senté a horcajadas sobre él, intentado ponerlo aún más nervioso de lo que estaba.

-No me controlaré-dijo de forma seductora.

-No quiero que lo hagas-susurre con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Entonces no lo haré-dijo con la voz ronca, se inclinó y comenzó a dejar un hilo de besos pequeños y húmedos en mi hombro y cuello, me estremecí. Acaricie su cabello y nos miramos intensamente por unos minutos tratando de estar completamente seguros de lo que venía a continuación, asentí. Tomé su rostro y lo bese castamente, diciéndole en ese susurro de labios que lo amaba en serio, que esto no era una simple calentura de momento y mucho menos un mero romance adolescente superfluo.

Calor…comencé a sentir un calor crecer y extenderse por mis venas, sus manos de forma tímida sacaron mi polera y sus manos frías acariciaron mi espalda, mitigando un poco el calor que sentía. De forma torpe comencé a desabotonar su camisa, quedando maravillada por la suavidad de su piel contra la mía, su calor, su aroma, su todo.

Lentamente me apoyo en el césped, sus manos de forma torpe soltaron el broche de mi brasier, dejándome completamente expuesta.

-Eres preciosa-susurro, besando el canalillo que separaba mis senos, lo atraje besándolo apasionadamente, nuestras ropas empezaron a desaparecer hasta que quedamos completamente desnudos, sintiendo una sensación de hormigueo en todo mi cuerpo ante lo que iba a ocurrir, pero estaba completamente segura de lo que iba a suceder. Se posiciono sobre mí y me miro directamente a los ojos, tratando de ver si me arrepentía.

-Hazlo-susurre quebrando la quietud, entro en mi de forma delicada y cuidadosa, esperamos unos segundos hasta que mi cuerpo se adaptó completamente y empezó a moverse al principio de forma lenta pero luego ambos necesitábamos algo más.

-Te amo-dije entre gemidos al sentir la fuerza del orgasmo que se avecinaba.

Esta era la segunda vez que tenía relaciones sexuales con alguien, pero era completamente diferente a la primera, no era simple sexo, era amor en toda su expresión.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola<strong>**!**

**Primero quería agradecer sus reviews, su favoritos a la historia y toda las personas que me han puesto como autora favorita, realmente se los agradezco y me alagan. **

**Aquí esta un nuevo cap, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, quiero saber sus opiniones, críticas y sugerencia. **

**También las quiero invitar a leer mi nuevo fic llamado "Incierto"**

**Summary: **_¿Qué hacer?¿Cómo enfrentarlo? Miles de preguntas se formaron en mi mente como un remolino que me atrapaba, quién me aseguraría que esa enfermedad no te llevaría y alejaría de mi por siempre, ojalá tuviese un oráculo para ver tu destino que estaba tan unido al mío ¿Por qué a ti? Esa pregunta me repetía constantemente... Leucemia tenía que ser el demonio al que nos enfrentaríamos._

_**Gracias a todas y nos leemos pronto!. **  
><em>


	19. Sonríe

_Don't want your picture on my cell phone  
>I want you here with me<br>Don't need those memories in my head, no  
>I want you here with me<em>

**Here with me/The Killers**_  
><em>

_No quiero tu fotografía en mi teléfono celular_  
><em>Te quiero aqui conmigo<em>  
><em>No quiero tener esas memorias en mi cabeza, no<em>  
><em>Te quiero aqui conmigo<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Camino hacia la ruina<strong>

**Chapter 15: Sonríe **

**Bella POV**

Acaricie mis labios por enésima vez, cerré mis ojos recordando como sus manos me habían acariciado y a la vez amado haciéndome sentir deseada por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Lo amaba, no dejaría que nada me separara de él. Esa noche soñé en como nos habíamos amado en nuestro prado.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con unas intensas ganas de vomitar, me senté en la fría cerámica del baño, abrazando mis rodillas, resistiéndome a vomitar. _Hazlo por Edward, resiste_ me repetí múltiples veces. Cuando me sentí mejor me lavé la cara y me preparé para ir al instituto, sintiéndome una guerrera dispuesta a enfrentar a todo lo que se me pusiera por delante. Tenía que hacerlo por mí, además lo había prometido.

Atravesé las puertas del instituto respirando tranquila por primera vez en mucho tiempo, comencé a tararear una vieja canción que recordaba.

-Pero mira a quién tenemos acá-susurro de forma cínica Lauren, quien se encontraba acompañada de sus secuaces excepto por Jessica.

-Pfff-bufé-Permiso-murmuré pasando al lado de ella, su mano tomo bruscamente mi brazo frenando mi andar.

-Te crees muy valiente-sonrió de forma cruel.

-Suéltame -susurre con fiereza-haz algo con tu vida, además de molestar al resto- me sacudí su mano y me aleje raudamente.

Golpee la puerta suavemente de mi primera clase al darme cuenta que por aquel altercado me había retrasado unos cuantos minutos-Adelante-murmuro el maestro de matemáticas.

-Permiso, lamento la demora-sonreí.

-Pasa Isabella- camine y me senté al lado de Angela.

-Hola-me saludo, le conteste de la misma forma y sonreí.

-Chicos, traje sus pruebas-contuve el aliento- Los resultados estuvieron regulares, pero siempre hay gente que se destaca, en este caso felicidades Isabella te sacaste un 9.5-abri mi boca repetidas veces sin saber que decir, finalmente atine a sonreír.

-Felicidades-susurro Angela-¿Por qué no almorzamos juntas?-

-Claro, me encantaría- susurré, sintiéndome parte de algo, luego de mucho tiempo a la deriva.

Al toque del timbre salí raudamente hacia la oficina de Edward, al escuchar la puerta se dio vuelta, corrí hacia él y me arroje en sus brazos rodeando su cintura con mis piernas, lo besé repetidas veces.

-Me fue excelente, todo gracias a ti-lo besé profundamente, introdujo su mano en mi cabello acercándome.

-Debe ser porque eres la mejor alumna-sonreí y lo besé una vez más, sus manos se introdujeron debajo de mi blusa acariciando mi piel.

-Edward-susurre entre suspiros- Creo que es mejor que me vaya-

-Tal vez tengas razón-dijo, sacando sus manos de mi piel.

-Me iré a almorzar- lo besé-Nos estamos viendo-

-Claro hermosa-sonrió.

Me fui antes de que me dieran ganas de quedarme con él, camine a grandes zancadas hacia la cafetería, atravesé las puertas escuchando la efervescencia juvenil, miles de miradas se quedaron fijas en mí. Era muy raro que yo me encontrase en este lugar, las ignoré y camine hacia la caja. Me quede mirando el escaparate con los alimentos sin saber que elegir, había tanta comida. Me acerque titubeante a la cajera.

-Hola-salude en un hilo de voz.

-Hola cariño ¿Qué deseas?-pregunto de forma maternal.

-Quiero...-aclare mi garganta desatando el nudo que sentía-quiero un emparedado con un jugo por favor-respondí, elevando mi voz. _Tú puedes._

Camine de forma segura hasta la mesa de Angela, ahí se encontraban varios compañeros más.

-Hola-salude con una sonrisa.

-Hey! Bella te estábamos esperando, siéntate-pidió Angela.

-Gracias- masculle, abrí mi sándwich, dándole pequeñas mordidas, disfrutando de como la comida entraba en mi organismo, comencé a conversar con los demás chicos, riéndome de las bromas que decían y en pocas palabras compartiendo con más gente de mi edad, cuando sonó el timbre bufe bajito, no quería que se terminará.

Cuando caminábamos con Angela a nuestra siguiente clase, tomo mi brazo de forma amable- Bienvenida Bella-susurro.

-Gracias, me siento mejor-susurre.

-Te vez mejor-apunto.

-Lo sé-

-Espero que sigas así, sea lo que sea que te tenga así de...dichosa-me sonroje pensando en Edward.

-Eso mismo quiero- lo deseaba con todo el corazón.

-A propósito Bella van a realizar una fiesta aquí en el instituto, ¿Te apetece venir?-pregunto esperanzada. ¿Hace cuando tiempo no iba a una fiesta? Muchísimo.

-Mmm...la verdad no lo sé-masculle con honestidad.

-Mmm...tú solo piénsalo, si te apetece me avisas, es este sábado en la noche-

-Claro, te aviso- susurre mientras me dirigía a mi última clase.

Cuando me encontraba en la soledad de mi hogar comencé a pensar en los pro y los contra de ir a esa fiesta. Hace siglos que no iba a ese tipo de eventos, ¿Qué hacían los adolescentes? Bailar, alcoholizarse, drogarse en algunos caso y en otros follar.

Terminé de arreglar mi cabello y deje de pensar en esa fiesta, total recién estábamos a jueves.

Prendí mi computador y le mande un mensaje a Edward: "_Te extraño :/"_

al minuto me contesto :_"Yo más, ¿Por qué no cenamos juntos?"_

Mi corazón salto de júbilo :_ "Me encantaría,¿ Te veo a las 7?"_

_" Ok, nos vemos, contaré los minutos hasta vernos"_ Suspiré como una idiota por un par de minutos.

Baje las escaleras precipitadamente, marcando el número de Charlie, al primer timbre contesto-¿Pasa algo?

-Pff-bufe- Es que acaso soy una niña problema-dije bromeando.

-Claro que no Bella-dijo disculpándose.

-¿Quería saber si me dabas permiso para ir a cenar a la casa de Angela?- susurré mordiéndome el labio.

-Claro, además tengo turno largo- suspiro.

-Es decir que no llegaras a dormir- dije con una sonrisa.

-Exacto-

-Entonces-susurre de forma seria-¿Puedo ir a dormir a la casa de Ang?-cruce mis dedos.

-Mmm...ok, pero pórtate bien-intento sonar severo.

-Por supuesto jefe Swan-susurre antes de colgar. Corrí escaleras arriba para arreglar mis cosas antes de sorprender a Edward.

Acomode mi cabellos varias veces antes de atreverme a tocar el timbre, finalmente respire profundamente y apreté el botón.

-Bella-susurro a la vez que me arrojaba a sus brazos por segunda vez en un mismo día.

-Amor-masculle a la vez que besaba su mejilla.

-Te estaba esperando-dijo a la vez que me conducía hacia adentro-¿Y esa mochila?-respire.

-Pensaba que tal vez podrías hacerme un espacio en tu cama por esta noche-susurre de forma inocente.

-Me encantaría-beso mis labio- Por mi te secuestraría indefinidamente pero tu padre es el jefe de policía- dijo aterrorizado, reí.

-Edward-masculle golpeando su pecho- Tengo hambre-

-Yo igual...de ti-me sonroje profundamente- Hoy te espié por los pasillos, te veías feliz-

-Puede ser porque tengo un novio maravilloso-masculle mirando el suelo.

-Ohh que suerte la tuya-me carcajee.

-Enserio tengo hambre- refunfuñe.

-Ok- tomo mi mano y me condujo a la cocina, corrió la silla para que pudiera sentarme, comencé a golpear la mesa como una niña malcriada.

-Aquí tienes-era un exquisito plato de spaghetti con salsa blanca, me los comí de buena gana.

-Eres lejos el mejor chef del mundo-masculle, enviándole un beso en el aire.

-Ven aquí-dijo, me levante y me senté en su regazo.

-Edward-susurre a la vez que jugueteaba con los botones de su camisa.

-¿Qué ocurre?-acaricio mis cabellos.

-¿Tu crees que sea bueno que vaya a una fiesta?-pregunte interesada por saber su opinión, no sabía a quien más recurrir.

-No creo que sea malo que alguien joven y bonita como tú vaya a una fiesta, creo que es lo más normal, aunque-me miro fijamente a los ojos-creo que me pondré algo celoso-

-¿Celoso?-dije con escepticismo.

-Pues claro, habrán cientos de chicos de tu edad, llenos de hormonas con ganas de conquistarte y bailar contigo- sonreí.

-Mmm...puede ser, tal vez me enamore de uno de ellos-dije en bromas, hizo un puchero, me acomode sentándome a horcajadas-Te digo un secreto-susurre en su oído, su piel se erizo.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo con la voz estrangulada.

-No me interesa ningún niñato de mi edad, es más me encanta un viejito, que es profesor se llama Edward Cullen ¿Lo conoces? -lo mire fijamente a los ojos.

-Mmm...creo que me suena-mascullo antes de que sus labios apresaran los míos, sus manos se apoderaron lentamente de mi cuerpo y no hablamos más, no era necesario.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, mucho tiempo sin actualizar, lo sé. <strong>

**¿Qué tal? **

**Estoy tratando de actualizar todos mis fic durante esta semana y la que viene, empezando por este. **

**Como siempre gracias, su paciencia será recompensada. **

**Saludos y nos leemos muy pronto**


	20. Oscuro

**Camino hacia la ruina**

**Chapter 16: Oscuro**

**Bella POV**

Hoy era sábado había decidido luego de darle muchas vueltas al asunto ir a la fiesta en el instituto, no perdía nada con intentarlo, además iba a ir con varios compañeros que me simpatizaban ¿Podría pasar algo malo? Absolutamente no.

Baje las escaleras al fijarme que eran 3 de la tarde y aun no comía nada, no sé si realmente lo hacía de forma consciente o no pero aún me costaba mucho respetar los horarios de comida, a veces llegaba la hora de la cena y no había ingerido nada en todo el día. Tome un poco de zumo de naranja y comí medía barrita de cereal, en casi un mes había logrado subir 2 kilos pero cada vez me costaba más comer y por lo tanto subir de peso, cada día la lucha se hacía más difícil y las ganas de vomitar irresistibles, pero aun intentaba no romper mi promesa.

El resto de la tarde se me paso muy rápido, miré en mi armario algo decente que ponerme en la noche, me probé unas cuantas blusas y vestidos pero nada me quedaba bien, en todas se me notaba el abdomen. _Gorda, gorda, gorda, mil veces gorda. _

Me senté echa un ovillo, lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a rodar mis mejillas, no pude resistir más y fui al baño dispuesta a eliminar lo que me molestaba y asqueada. Introdujo mis dedos en mi boca y a los segundos comencé a vomitar, cuando me sentí completamente vacía y tranquila saque mis dedos de la boca, me lave la cara y los dientes y salí con una sonrisa en el resto, me probé un par de prendas más, contemplando mi reflejo. _Mucho mejor. _

Me duche y vestí con unos jeans negros algo ajustado y una blusa manga larga. Coloque un poco de maquillaje en el rostro para ocultar aquellas ojeras pronunciadas que tenía, un poco de rímel y delineador y algo de brillo en mis resecos labios. Me miré en el espejo antes de salir y sonreí internamente. Un bocinazo me salvo de encontrarme alguna imperfección.

-Hola Ang-salude al entrar al auto.

-Hola Bella, te ves bonita, siempre tan delgada tu-dijo con un tinte de envidia, sonreí.

-¿Y los demás?-pregunté.

-Nos esperan allá-susurro antes de apretar el acelerador. Al llegar al instituto mis manos comenzaron a sudar, miles de luces rodeaban la entrada.

-Estoy un poco nerviosa-confesé.

-Tranquila Bella, es solo una tonta fiesta-sonrió dando me ánimos.

Nos bajamos del auto y nos encontramos con nuestros compañeros, quienes nos esperaban en la entrada. Tyler Crower se acercó a saludarme haciéndome sentir incomoda en la forma en como me miraba.

-Discúlpame el atrevimiento Bella, pero te ves francamente muy guapa-susurro guiñándome un ojo.

-Gracias-conteste no muy convencida.

Entramos al gimnasio, estaba todo lleno de luces de diversos colores haciendo parecer el lugar un sitio irreal, la música se escuchaba muy fuerte electrizando el lugar, cientos de jóvenes bailaban en el centro de la pista al ritmo de The Reeling de Passion Pit, inmediatamente me entraron ganas de bailar, camine al centro de la pista acompañada de Angela y empezamos mecernos al ritmo de la canción, agite mi cabello, me sentía libre como hace mucho tiempo no lo experimentaba, luego de un par de canciones me sentía exhausta, una gruesa capa de sudor cubría mi frente y mi respiración resultaba intermitente. Me senté en el suelo y bebí un poco de vodka con jugo intentando refrescarme, no podía más, mi corazón latía como si estuviese corriendo en una maratón.

-Bella ¿Estás bien?-pregunto preocupada Angela.

-No lo sé-jadee-Necesito ir al baño-Me ayudo a levantarme y me acompaño al baño, entre en un cubículo y comencé a vomitar sangre, me asuste no podía detenerme, aquel líquido viscoso no dejaba de salir de mi boca.

-¿Estás bien?-no conteste- Bella dime algo por favor-rogo.

-Necesito tu celular Ang-dije tosiendo, me lo paso por debajo de la puerta, marque el número de Edward, él tenía que ayudarme. Al segundo tono contesto.

-Aló-no podía decir nada-Aló…aló-

-Edward-masculle luego de un gran esfuerzo.

-Bella ¿eres tú? ¿Qué te ocurre?-

-No puedo respirar bien, me siento mal-jadee y las arcadas volvieron a mí, no pude escuchar nada más mis ojos simplemente se cerraron y la oscuridad me rodeo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les parece? <strong>

**¿Reviews? **


	21. Sin luz

**Camino hacia la ruina**

**Chapter 17: Sin luz.**

**Edward POV**

Era cerca de la 1 de la mañana, estaba revisando las pruebas de mis alumnos pero no podía concentrarme como era debido, logrando que me demorara más de lo estrictamente necesario. Estaba intranquilo, como si esperara que algo malo pasara.

Camine a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua para relajarme un poco cuando solo mi celular, corrí hacia el escritorio y lo tomé.

-Aló-nadie contestaba ¿Sería una broma?-Aló…aló-

-Edward-jadeo una voz muy parecida a la de mi Bella.

-Bella ¿eres tú? ¿Qué te ocurre?- comencé a preocuparme, no sonaba nada bien.

-No puedo respirar bien, me siento mal-contesto respirando de forma entrecortada.

-Dime ¿Dónde estás?-silencio-Bella-escuche como algo o alguien caí, corría a la puerta tomando las llaves del auto en el proceso. Maneje como un completo demente hasta el instituto, llegando en tan solo 5 minutos, los más largos de mi vida. Camine a grandes zancadas hacia el gimnasio, por lo que sabía ahí se realizaría una fiesta. Al llegar a la entrada una camilla salía llevando a una chica, inmediatamente la reconocí, era Bella, sus ojos estaban profundamente cerrados, su ropa estaba manchada con ¿sangre? Por Dios que había ocurrido aquí.

Me acerque a uno de los enfermeros, pero nadie me dijo nada, cada vez me desesperaba más, trate de subir con ella a la ambulancia pero los muy imbéciles no me dejaron, la ambulancia partió con ella y aun no sabía nada, apreté mis manos dejando mis nudillos profundamente blancos. Me dirigí a mi auto cuando vi a Angela Webber llorando, me acerque a ella.

-Angela ¿Qué le paso a Bella?-pregunto de forma urgente.

-No lo sé profesor, ella se empezó a sentir mal y luego se encerró en un cubículo en el baño, cuando logré abrir la puerta estaba desmayada, no me respondí-gimoteo- Esto es mi culpa, yo le sugería venir a esta fiesta, todo es mi culpa-oculto su rostro entre sus manos.

-Tranquila Angela, ya verás cómo se recupera- Trate de sonreír, me marche rápidamente a mi vehículo y conduje hasta el hospital. Atravesé rápidamente las puertas y le pregunte a una enfermera, nadie sabía absolutamente nada. Me senté en una silla, dispuesto a esperar, al cabo de unos 5 minutos un hombre algo mayor vestido de policía entro gritando.

-¡¿Cómo nadie sabe nada?! Es mi hija-le grito a la enfermera.

-Cálmese señor-rogó la enfermera.

-Llame a el doctor dígale que aquí está el padre de Isabella Swan, por favor-pidió.

-Lo intentaré – susurro.

Me acerque de forma tímida al señor- Hola-susurre como un niño.

-¿Quién es usted?-me miro con una ceja alzada.

-Soy Edward Cullen, profesor de Bella-conteste.

-Ahhh claro, ¿Le han dicho algo de mi niña?-dijo de forma paternal.

-No me han dicho nada, estoy igual de preocupado que usted-masculle.

-Ay mi pequeña, la he descuidado tanto-sollozo.

-Tranquilícese tenemos que ser fuerte por ella-aconseje.

Al cabo de una hora apareció el doctor

-¿Qué tiene mi hija?-apremió el Señor Swan.

-Aun no puedo decirle nada de eso, apenas se despierte tenemos que hablar con ella, por el momento puedo decirle que está estable, pueden pasar a verla-dijo y nos condujo a la habitación, en eso apareció una mujer muy parecida a Bella, tenía los mismo rasgos pero su cabello era rubio, sus ojos azules y su tez era bronceada.

-Charlie-gritó-¿Dónde está Bella?¿Qué le paso?¿Qué le hicieron?-dijo a borbotones.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-pregunto cómo sino creyera que la persona que tenía al frente fuera real.

-Soy la mamá de Bella y vine para recuperarla-susurro convencida, mi boca se abrió ligeramente.

-Bella ya creció, no es una niña que creerá tus mentiras, tus promesas, mejor vete de aquí , lo único que lograrás será alterarla-mascullo con rabia.

-Pues no me iré, vine por mi hija y no me iré sin ella, además acabo de comprobar que no eres apto para cuidarla si le paso algo como esto- dijo de forma altanero.

-Por lo menos yo le di todo, no como tú que saliste arrancando cuando solo era un bebé, he dado lo mejor de mí por mi hija, yo no soy un cobarde-la mirada de la mujer se encolerizo, decidí intervenir.

-Creo que debemos preocuparnos por Bella en este momento-masculle de forma seria, reanudamos la marcha a la habitación de Bella.

-Y ¿Quién es este?-susurro la mujer.

-Es el profesor de mi hija y tiene razón-

Al entrar a la habitación mi sangre se helo, Bella yacía acostada, su piel estaba profundamente pálida, sus ojeras estaban purpura, sus labios estaban blancos y resecos, los huesos de sus brazos estaba muy marcados, haciéndola parecer tan débil…tan enferma.

Me dedique a observarla y rogando con la mirada que se despertará que abriera esos hermosos ojos y se conectaran con los míos, la amaba tanto que me dolía verla así.

Después de casi 2 horas comenzó a moverse en la camilla, me acerque algo titubeante, su padre solo me observaba.

-Bella-susurre.

-Edward-mascullo, a la vez que sus ojos parpadeaban repetidas veces- Estás aquí-susurro con una sonrisa.

-Tranquila-acaricie su brazo, su padre se acercó y le acaricio el cabello, en ese momento apareció el doctor.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunto mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Bien, aunque algo confundida-contesto.

-¿Qué tiene?-pregunto su padre.

-Isabella quiero que me respondas algo, quiero que seas honesta conmigo-asintió-¿Desde cuándo sufres de anorexia?-la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Anorexia? Mi hija tiene anorexia, mañana mismo nos vamos de este pueblucho-mascullo la mujer, en ese momento los ojos de Bella se abrieron mucho y luego de forma súbita se cerraron, el pitito de la máquina sonó de forma estridente y varias enfermeras entraron sacándonos del lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! <strong>

**¿Qué les parece? **

**Saludos y nos leemos pronto! **


	22. Infinitos

_I stand in golden rays_  
><em> Radiantly<em>  
><em> I burn a fire of love<em>  
><em> Over and over<em>

_ Reflecting endless light_  
><em> Relentlessly<em>  
><em> I have embraced the flame<em>  
><em> Forever and ever<em>

**Heaven/Depeche Mode**

_Estoy parado sobre rayos dorados_  
><em> Radiantemente<em>  
><em> Ardo con un fuego de amor<em>  
><em> Una y otra vez<em>

_ Reflejando una luz infinita_  
><em> Inexorablemente<em>  
><em> He abrazado la llama<em>  
><em> Por siempre y para siempre<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Camino hacia la ruina<strong>

**Chapter 18: Infinitos **

**Edward POV**

Pasaron 3 largos e interminables días y Bella no reaccionaba, el doctor había dicho que su mente se resistía a despertarse, por lo que lo haría cuando ella se sintiese lista, era una especie de coma consciente. A la madre de Bella le habían prohibido el ingreso a la habitación al ver la reacción de Bella, la mujer era francamente muy fastidiosa, al parecer no entendía que Bella tenía que estar tranquila y que ella era lo realmente importante en este momento.

El padre de Bella, Charles, no oponía resistencia en que la viniese a ver todo los días, parecía que el intuía algo sobre mi relación con Bella, pero se negaba a creerlo o a preguntarme.

Me acerque a su lado a acariciar su mano-Bella, despierta, soy tu Edward-susurre cerca de su oído solo para que ella pudiese escucharme, su mano apretó la mía, sonreí. Luego de unos minutos comenzó a removerse inquieta en la camilla, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y pestañeo repetidas veces como si quisiese comprobar que realmente me estaba viendo.

-Bella-masculle con una gran sonrisa.

-Edward-pronuncio con un hilo de voz-Perdóname, no quería que ocurriese esto, realmente quería cumplir mi promesa, entiendo si quieres dejarme, lo jodí todo-sollozo amargamente.

-Shh, no seas tontita-limpie las lágrimas de sus mejillas-No tengo nada que perdonarme, te amo y nada cambiará-prometí.

-Te amo tanto-acarició mi quijada-Bésame-rogó. Me voltee a ver si estaba su padre cerca y nada, estábamos solos. Me acerque algo titubeante, de forma lenta acaricie sus mejillas, las que se colorearon en unos segundos, presione mis labios contra los suyos, sus labios me recibieron hambrientos, profundizando el beso, la acerque más a mí, devorando sus labios, transmitiéndole con todo mi ser que la amaba más que a mí mismo, al cabo de unos minutos decidí alejarme ganándome un puchero de Bella, acaricie su nariz.

-Pórtate bien, vienes recién despertando- intente sonar severo, sin lograrlo.

-Como usted diga, profesor Cullen-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Después de unos minutos alguien toco la puerta, era el doctor quien venía acompañado del padre de Bella.

-Hola- saludo Bella.

-Buenos días Isabella ¿Cómo se siente?-interrogo el doctor.

-Excelente, lista para irme a casa-sonrió.

-Creo que por el momento eso será imposible, tenemos que hablar algo serio-mascullo el doctor.

-Claro, pregunte todo lo que sea necesario para irme luego de este lugar-contesto dispuesta a colaborar.

-¿Desde cuándo sufres de anorexia?-mismo ojos se clavaron en los de ella, transmitiéndole mi apoyo.

-¿Anorexia? Más bien yo nunca lo vi como una enfermedad, sino más bien una necesidad, un desahogo…al principio vomitaba con miedo, no sabía qué hacía ni que me llevaba a eso, solo sabía que me liberaba y me hacía sentir…un tanto mejor dentro de lo que podía, luego evitaba comer hasta sentirme famélica…creo que como desde los 12 años más menos-sus ojos se fijaron en sus dedos, estaba nerviosa.

-¿Por qué lo hacías?-

-Porque nunca me sentí bonita y mucho menos importante, desde bien pequeña experimente esa sensación, en la escuela me molestaban mucho y mi madre me abandono ¿Qué ganas tendría de vivir?-mi corazón se encogió ante sus palabras, me dolía todo el daño que le habían hecho.

-¿Alguna vez intentaste suicidarte?-

-Noooo, nunca lo intente…no podía hacerle eso a mi padre, él siempre se ha esforzado por darme todo lo que necesito, no le puedo fallar, además conocí a alguien increíble que me hizo sentir feliz, amada-me miro con amor.

-¿Intentaste dejar tu anorexia?-

-Lo estoy intentando desde hace un mes, pero fallé el sábado en un ataque de autodestrucción, lo lamento tanto porque si quiero curarme, quiero ser normal, disfrutar de lo que como y que cuando me vea en el espejo no sienta asco de mi misma-pronunció con honestidad.

-¿Te quieres someter al tratamiento voluntariamente?-

-Si-susurro con nerviosismo.

-Eso es perfecto, si pones de tu parte facilitaría mucho las cosas-sonrió-Ahora quiero saber si ¿Tú quieres ver a Renee Dower?-el rostro de Bella se descompuso por completo.

-Por ningún motivo, ella me hace mal, manténgala lejos de aquí por favor-rogó-Dígale que no la quiero ver, que se vaya con su esposo y su hija-Bella comenzó a agitarse.

-Cálmese Isabella, relájate, sé lo haré saber tenlo por seguro, ahora descansa-me miro a mí y a Charles-No le sobre exijan o sino tendrán que salir-asentimos.

Bella respiro grandes bocadas de aire, relajándose, busco mi mano atientas por la cama hasta que entrelazo nuestros dedos, me sentí algo incómodo con su papá tan cerca.

Bella POV

-Papá-lo llame, él se acercó y miro nuestras manos con los ojos entrecerrados.-Tenemos que hablar, es importante, quiero que me escuches-pedí con el alma en un hilo.

-Trataré de hacerlo-susurro inseguro.

-Yo…verás yo y Edward…somos lo que se llama novios…desde hace algún tiempo, y quiero que lo sepas, no quiero esconderte nada- masculle con nerviosismo.

-¡Qué!-grito sorprendido-¿Desde cuándo? Quiero saberlo todo-una gota de sudor frío se escurrió por mi nuca.

-..Desde hace 5 meses, como sabes él es mi profesor, nunca quise que las cosas sucedieran así, pero como ya sabes una no elige de quien enamorar-susurre con sinceridad.

-Yo…Señor Swan...la amo más que a nada en el mundo, quiero lo mejor para ella-confeso Edward, logrando que mi corazón se regocijara de alegría.

-Pero. Bella es una niña, tu eres ya un hombre, eso no puede ser-sentí como mi corazón se paralizaba por un segundo.

-Papá, yo lo amo y ya no soy una niña tengo casi 17 años y Edward no están viejo, solo tiene 28-al ver que su expresión no cambiaba, utilice la última medida que me quedaba-Por favor papá, no lo alejes de mí, él me hace bien, él me hace feliz, por favor-rogué.

-Bella, no hagas eso-pidió Charlie-Si le haces daño a mi hija te mato-dijo mirando con fiereza a Edward- Y nada de demostraciones románticas frente a mi ¿Esta claro?-asentimos.

-No se preocupe, señor Swan, haré lo que esté a mi mano por hacerla feliz-prometió Edward.

-Más te vale, porque Bella tiene a su padre que la pudo defender-acaricio la pistola que llevaba en el cinto, vi como Edward aguantaba la respiración.

-Papá-me queje.

-Lo siento pequeña me deje llevar, los dejo, tengo que ir a ver cómo van las cosas en la delegación por estos días, te dejo en buenas manos-dijo mirando fijamente a Edward, me dio un beso en la frente como recuerdo que lo hacía cuando era una niña y estrecho la mano de Edward antes de irse. Escuche el suspiro de Edward al ver que la puerta se cerraba.

-No fue tan malo-masculle, suspirando aliviada.

-Ni que lo digas-respondió-Te amo-susurro en mi oído, sonreí complacida.

-Yo más-

-Eso no lo puedes saber-me beso, alejándose rápidamente-Ahora duérmete, tienes que descansar-

-Ok-susurre con los ojos cerrados.

Me sentí tranquila y seguro y con eso me bastaba por ahora, sin pensar en lo complicado que sería salir de mi ruina, la anorexia.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! <strong>

**¿Qué les parece? **

**¿Reviews? **

**Nos leemos luego :3 **


	23. Niebla

_"...no te quedes sin labios_  
><em> no te duermas sin sueño<em>  
><em> no te pienses sin sangre<em>  
><em> no te juzgues sin tiempo"<em>  
><strong> ( "No te salves")<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Camino hacia la ruina<strong>

**Chapter 19: Niebla**

**Bella POV**

Llevaba 3 semanas es este hospital, estaba comenzando a angustiarme, odiaba estar encerrada todo el día entre estas cuatro paredes de un feo azul cielo que no lograban relajarme, lo único que me alegraba era cuando Edward entraba por esa puerta sonriendo, se me olvidaba el por qué estaba aquí con su presencia.

-Hola Bella-saludo amablemente la enfermera, quien traía una bandeja con mi almuerzo entre sus manos.

-Hola-salude.

-Te traje tu almuerzo, tienes que comértelo todo-ordeno.

-Ok-suspire con resignación. _Era tanta comida…pff. _

-Sin hacer trampas-me apunto con el dedo antes de salir.

Contemple la comida que estaba al frente de mi por algunos minutos, cerré mis ojos.

_Tú puedes_

Tome la cuchara y comencé a tomarme la sopa de forma lenta, luego de un buen rato termine, pero aún me quedaba el plato principal: fideos. Juguetee un rato con el tenedor, comí varios bocados hasta que solo me quedaba la mitad del plato, me sentía tan satisfecha como si estuviese a punto de reventar.

La puerta se abrió, apareciendo mi milagro personal.

-¡EDWARD!-grite emocionada a pesar de verle todo los días.

-Mi amor-se acercó a mí, rodee su cuello y estampe mis labios contra los suyos.

-¿Cómo está?-pregunto apuntando la comida.

-Esta riquísima, pero ya no puedo más, estoy que reviento-hice un puchero y acaricie mi estómago.

-Eso sí que no señorita, tienes que comértelo todo, mira que deliciosos fideos, que sabrosa lechuga, que apetitoso flan de chocolate…no puedes dejar eso así, sería una perdida –mascullo de forma lastimera.

-Pero Edward-comencé a quejarme.

-Vamos comételo-beso mis labios rápidamente-Hazlo por mí, por ti, por todos preciosa-sonrió de forma encantadora.

-Bueno-susurre derrotada-Eres un tramposo-tome el tenedor y comí.

-Así me gusta mi amor-acaricio mi cabello.

Cuando solo me quedaba el postre no podía más, sentía mi estómago hinchado por tanta comida-Edward, en serio no puedo más, por favor-rogué.

-Pero si es solo el flan de chocolate y se ve tan rico-tomo la cuchara y se comió un bocado-Mmm…delicioso-no resistí y lo atraje hacia mí, besándolo, saboreando en sus labios el intenso sabor chocolate.

-Mmm…estaba riquísimo-gemí. En sus ojos brillaba el deseo y no dejaba de morderse el labio, lo que me provoco una extraña sensación de calor en todo mi cuerpo.

-Estás jugando sucio pequeña-susurro mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Edward-jadee acariciando su cabello, atrayéndolo más a mí, no quería que ninguna partícula nos separara, sus labios tomaron plena posesión de los míos, delineándolos con su lengua, su mano se enredó en mi cabello, tomando el control de la situación por completo, su otra mano acaricio mi pierna subiendo de forma suave desde la punta del pie al muslo, gemí.

-Te deseo tanto-ronroneo en mi oído, provocando que la piel de mi cuello se erizara y un nudo se posicionara en mi garganta.

-Yo también-susurre con la voz ronca, introduje mis manos en su cabellos broncíneos, el golpeteo insistente en la puerta hizo que nos alejáramos de golpe, arregle mi cabello con ademan nervioso con la mirada clavada en el suelo. _Joder._

-¿Terminaste Bella?-pregunto la enfermera.

-No, aun me falta el postre-susurre acariciando algunos mechones de mi cabello.

-Mmm…ok, volveré en 15 minutos y debes haber terminado ¿Entendido?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Entendido enfermera-tome grandes bocados de flan y los metí en mi boca rápidamente, mientras antes terminara sería mucho mejor. _Bella 1 Anorexia 0._

-He terminado-susurre con una sonrisa.

-Perfecto-mascullo Edward acariciando mi mano.

La enfermera llego acompañada de un doctor que nunca antes había visto.

-Buenas tardes Bella, soy el doctor Arthur-saludo.

-Hola-me limite a decir.

-Conmigo podrás hablar de lo que quieres, te ayudaremos a superar esto-dijo con voz suave.

-¿Cuándo me podré ir de este lugar?-pregunte anhelando mi hogar, mi habitación, mi libertad.

-Justamente de eso tenemos que hablar, verás Isabella tú no te puedes ir todavía porque tu enfermedad tiene que ser tratada con seguimiento, tu sola no podrás sin apoyo médico-susurro de forma lenta y pausa.

-Puede ser claro doctor-pedí, sin entender nada.

-Te tienes que internar en un instituto especializado en esto, estábamos hablando con tu padre que te podían internar en uno que hay en Port Angeles por unos meses, eso dependerá de ti-mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, me iban a encerrar en un instituto, sentí que el oxígeno se escapaba de forma escandalosa de mis pulmones.

-No-susurre-Edward, no dejes que me encierren-rogué con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas-Por favor-

-Shh, tranquila-susurro, aunque sus ojos reflejaban lo mismo que los míos. _Miedo. Inseguridad. _

-Es por su bien Isabella o ¿usted se cree capaz de lograrlo sola?-pregunto con una ceja alzada, un sollozo se escapó de mi garganta, silenciándome. Claro que no podría sola en mi casa, tarde o temprano me vería tentada a hacer trampas, me enjuague las lágrimas con la mano.

-Entiendo el punto doctor-dije en un hilo de voz sintiéndome profundamente derrotada.

-Bueno Isabella, te dejo para que descanses, mañana te harán un análisis y veremos cómo se va desarrollando todo-sonrió de forma esperanzadora, asentí y fui relajándome lentamente sobre la almohada, sentí un apretón en mi mano.

-Todo saldrá bien-susurro Edward, con esas palabras pude sucumbir ante Morfeo.

La lucha recién comenzaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola <strong>

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo cap.**

**Espero que lo disfruten **

**¿Review?**


	24. Incertidumbre

_**Open eyes to awake  
>Wilder through the better days<br>Go silent  
>See them running around changing the rain<br>Gold is colder than ice  
>More is more than you can take<br>Open your eyes**_

_**Changing the rain/The Horrors **_

* * *

><p><strong>Camino hacia la ruina<strong>

**Capítulo 18: Incertidumbre**

**Bella POV**

Experimente la sensación de una caricia suave en mi frente, lentamente fui abriendo mis ojos adaptándome de a poco a la luz presente en la habitación, encontrándome en el proceso con los ojos de Edward, quien me sonreía .

-Hola-masculle somnolienta con un hilo de voz, intente ocultar un bostezo sin lograrlo completamente.

-Hola-susurro-Vino el doctor y me dijo que tenía que llevarte a que te hicieras los análisis de sangre, así que tienes que levantarte ahora-intento sonar severo, reprimí una carcajada.

-Mmm…ok señor-me levante, experimentando aquel cosquilleo propio de tener las piernas en una misma posición por un tiempo prolongado, intente levantarme logrando que casi cayese si Edward no me hubiese sostenido a tiempo –Gracias-susurre sonrojada y avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, si quieres te puedo llevar en brazos-ofreció intentando ser sexy. _Uff ni que necesitara esforzarse en serlo. _

-No creo que sea necesario-susurre aún más avergonzada.

-Como prefieras-me tomo la mano y me acompaño por los pasillos hasta que llegamos al laboratorio donde me realizarían los análisis, suspire profundamente_. Solo son agujas Bella_. La enfermera se acercó con alcohol y algodón, preparo mi brazo para que sacarme sangre, comencé a morderme el labio de puro nerviosismo. _Odiaba la sangre, especialmente la mía._

Edward sujetaba mi mano y me repetía cada pocos minutos que pronto acabaría, luego de inyectarme una jeringa enorme, la que succiono mi sangre por segundos que me parecieron eternos, después de tener unos cuantos ml menos de sangre en tubos de ensayo me dejaron tranquila, limpie el sudor que perlaba mi frente de la manera más discreta posible, no quería que Edward me viera débil.

-Lo hiciste muy bien-me felicito Edward, dejando un sonoro beso en mi mejilla, sonreí.

-Me siento a punto de morir-confesé con la respiración entrecortada.

-Tranquila amor, comete esto-me paso un trozo de chocolate, lo mastique lentamente, degustando en mi lengua el sabor dulce e intenso del cacao, me sentí mucho mejor al cabo de unos minutos –Gracias, siempre tan preparado-lo atraje suavemente y lo besé, transmitiéndole en aquel beso lo mucho que le agradecía por estar siempre conmigo, por ser tan incondicional.

Renee POV

Llevaba días buscando la forma de ver a Isabella, intente todo lo que se me paso por la mente pero los jodidos doctores no me dejaban acercarme ni aun par de metros de su habitación, el idiota de Charlie me prohibió entrar a verla hablándolo con el doctor, logrando que un par de guardias resguardaran el pasillo en donde ella se encontraba día y noche, todas las veces que lo intente fallé estrepitosamente. _Como si me importara su opinión, no me iría de aquí sin mi hija. _

Llegué temprano al hospital y comencé a deambular por los pasillos, sentí como mi corazón se detenía cuando al pasar por la toma de muestra aquel tipo, el tal Edward, se acercaba hasta quedar a su altura y la besaba en los labios. Mi respiración se detuvo, esto no podía estar pasando, maldito abusador, maldito corruptor de menores y lo peor de todo es que Charlie no hacía nada, no la cuidaba como se debía, con esa asquerosa imagen en mi cabeza confirme mis sospechas, Charles no era un buen padre, ella se vendría conmigo por las buenas o por las malas, yo era la persona que Bella necesitará para recuperarse.

Bella POV

-¿Cómo se ha sentido Isabella?-pregunto el doctor con tono profesional.

-Bien, aunque un poco agotada-masculle con cansancio.

-Eso se debe a la sangre que te sacamos, pero pasara pronto-sonrió-Tu peso confirmo nuestras sospechas, estas desnutrida en gran medida, por lo que tendremos que emplear una dieta llena de todas las minerales, proteínas, carbohidratos que te faltan, espero que nos cooperes comiéndote la comida-dijo alzando las cejas espesas que tenía.

-Lo intentare doctor con todo mi ser-susurre con honestidad.

-Hable con tu padre y ya firmo para que te traslademos al centro que está en Port Angeles-sus ojos me miraron fijamente, esperando mi reacción.

-Ok-pronuncie en un hilo de voz-¿Podré recibir visitas?-pregunte esperanza. _No podía estar sin ver a Edward, eso sí sería una tortura. _

-Claro, no te preocupes de eso, entiendo que necesitas ese apoyo-sonrió amablemente-Bien, ordena tus cosas y mañana en la mañana te trasladaremos para allá-una gota de sudor frío corrió por mi frente.

-Bueno doctor-respondí con seguridad, intentando con esas palabras prepararme para el cambio que venía, sintiendo poco a poco el efecto de ellas.

A la mañana siguiente me levante más temprano de lo normal debido a los nervios que se alojaban en mi estómago, extrañándome al ver que no había ni un rastro de Edward en la habitación, lo habitual era que él dormía al lado mío. _Qué raro_

Arregle mi bolso de forma lenta, doblando la ropa conscientemente y me vestí rápidamente, por lo que me había dicho el doctor el traslado sería en la mañana, miré mi reloj con nerviosismo, eran las 10 am y Edward no aparecía, mi papá tampoco. Respire unas bocadas de aire para tranquilizarme un poco.

La enfermera llego con su sonrisa habitual, trayendo la bandeja con mi desayuno, me lo comí con más deprisa de lo normal debido a lo nerviosa y ansiosa que me sentía, sin siquiera darme cuenta que era lo que estaba ingeriendo. Finalmente a las 11:30 llego el doctor acompañado por mi padre, quien tenía una mirada extraña que no supe interpretar pero intuía que no era algo favorable, evito mirarme mi padre las veces que intente sostenerle la mirada. _Algo pasaba aquí._

Nos subimos a una ambulancia y me dejaron frente al instituto especializado en trastornos alimenticios, Resistance. El lugar era de un blanco impoluto, había unos cuantos cuadros pegados en las paredes con motivos florales, se escuchaba música clásica de fondo transmitiendo la sensación de relajo y tranquilidad. Me condujeron con amabilidad a la que sería mi habitación por estos meses venideros, las parece eran de un blanco invierno con unas franjas rosa pálido, estaba la cama con un colchado de un color similar, una ventana abierta dejando pasar que los escasos rayos del sol que se filtraban, un ropero y una mesa con una silla, nada más. Era tan impersonal todo que ya me sentía fuera de lugar, quería mi casa, mi cama, mis cosas, mi espacio, anhelaba mi libertad.

Me instale lentamente y espere a que Edward me viniera a visitar como se suponía que lo haría, pasaron los minutos, las horas, los días.

…Paso una semana y Edward aun no aparecía. ¿Qué rayos había sucedido?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, tanto tiempo sin actualizar, lo sé, he sido una ingrata, pero hay momento en que hay que tomarse las responsabilidades en serio, aquí les dejo algo que acabo de escribir en este lapsus loco que he tenido de inspiración, espero que les gusto, quiero saber sus opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, lo que sea. <strong>

**Nos leeremos más pronto de lo que piensan :3**


	25. Solo pienso en ti

_** As the flames wash around me **_  
><em><strong>I only think of you <strong>_  
><em><strong>I only want to save you <strong>_  
><em><strong>But I don't know what I can do<strong>_

_**I only think of you/The Horrors **_

* * *

><p><strong>Camino hacia la ruina<strong>

**Chapter 21: Solo pienso en ti. **

**Charles POV**

Creo que haberme involucrado con Renee en mi juventud había sido el error más grande de toda mi vida, la muy maldita había amenazado con denunciarme y quitarme la custodia de Bella si es que ella volvía a ver a Edward, con qué derecho venía a reprocharme la forma de educar a mi hija si ella nunca estuvo presente en su vida, era una descara, una de las personas más viles que existen al querer separar a su hija de la persona que la hacía feliz, la odiaba con todo mi ser pero no quería perder a mi hija, era lo único que tenía en esta vida.

Ella misma se encargó de hablar con los doctores del centro médico y prohibir la entrada de Edward a su habitación. Él iba de igual forma todos los días al centro médico e intentaba verla con resultados negativas. No sabía qué hacer, Bella se notaba tan triste, tan acabada, temía perderla por inanición.

-Bella, hija, comete la comida por favor-rogué

-No tengo apetito-susurro cabizbaja, alejando el plato de su vista.

-Debes hacerlo o nunca saldrás de este lugar-trate de hacerle entender.

-No me interesa, nada vale ya-sus palabras fueron como un desgarro para mi alma.

-No digas eso pequeña, eres muy joven y bonita para andar pensando cosas así-dije queriendo reconfortarla.

-No me importa eso, no entiendo por qué él no viene, tal vez ya no me ama-sollozo de forma amarga, me acerque y abrace sus hombros.

-Tranquila, las cosas mejoraran pronto-susurre, inventando un plan en mi cabeza.

-Papá, quiero que seas honesto conmigo-asentí-¿Edward ya no me ama? ¿Se aburrió de estar con alguien tan arruinada?-pregunto en un hilo de voz, sentí un fuerte nudo que aprisionaba mi garganta.

-No es nada de eso, créeme-la mire fijamente a los ojos.

-Si le vez dile que lo extraño y que lo amo-dijo con los ojos brillosos.

-Claro pequeña-dije apretando más mis brazos alrededor de sus frágiles hombros.

**Bella POV**

Todo me parecía negro y horrible, todos los días me despertaba y me sentí tan o más mal que el día anterior, Charlie venía casi todos los días pero no era mi Edward, aquella maldita mujer, Renee, venía todo los putos días, me traía regalos intentando comprar mi cariño y trataba de entablar conversación conmigo, es que acaso no entendía que su existencia no me importaba lo más mínimo, que su presencia carecía de significado para mí. Al final terminaba bloqueando su horrorosa voz y cerraba mis ojos para no verla.

-¿Cómo se ha sentido Isabella?-pregunto el doctor Arthur.

-No muy bien, me siento agotada-susurre en un hilo de voz.

-¿Por qué?-

-No le encuentro sentido a nada, además me fastidia en demasía que venga Renee a verme, me gustaría que no lo hiciera más, ella me hace mal con su sola presencia, me hastía-confesé.

-¿No quieres verla más?-

-No-sonreí-Si pudiese hacerme ese favor y que ella no volviera sería genial, no me gusta que traten de comprar mi cariño, es ridículo-

-Tratare de hacerlo-prometió-¿Cómo se ha sentido al momento de comer?-

-No lo sé, los últimos días no he querido comer, no tengo hambre-esquive su mirada.

-Eso no está bien, dime ¿Por qué no quieres comer?-

-Quiero ver a Edward, creo que si él está a mi lado podré sentir la tranquilidad que necesito y comer, me siento angustiada estos días y ni siquiera la presencia de mi padre puede calmarme, creo que nada puede pasar por mi garganta-susurre con los ojos perdidos en la nada.

-Ok, ¿Por qué crees que Edward es tan importante en tu vida?-

-Porque él le ha dado alegría a mi vida este último tiempo, es una persona con la que puedo hablar libremente, me hace reír y me siento acompañada con él-dije con todo el amor que sentía por él.

-Entonces ¿Depende emocionalmente de él?-pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-Mmm…quizás-

-Eso no está bien Isabella porque lo quieres a tu lado porque dependes de él, en otras palabras es tu puerto seguro, no porque le quieras realmente-mi boca se abrió ligeramente. Eso era una mentira, estaba segura de que lo amaba con todo mí ser.

**Edward POV**

Ya no aguantaba más, llevaba más de una semana sin verla, probablemente pensara que no la amaba, que le había fallado, sería la blasfemia más grande si pensara eso.

Todos los días iba al centro médico pero no dejaban que me acercara a su habitación, me habían prohibido la entrada, al parecer su madre tenía la responsabilidad de esa decisión. Qué mujer más fastidiosa.

Escuche a lo lejos el sonido de mi celular, me apure en contestarlo.

-Aló-dije.

-Hola Edward, hablas con Charles-dijo con la voz algo tensa.

-¿Le paso algo a Bella?-pregunte angustiado.

-No muchacho, es solo que sé que no te dejan ver a mi hija-susurro-Créeme que no tengo nada que ver con eso, todo lo contrario quiero que la veas, la pobre anda tan triste-mi corazón se encogió.

-Lo sé, necesito verla, lo he intentado todos estos días y no me dejan verla-dije anhelando su presencia, su calor.

-Tal vez la forma sea no entrar a través de la puerta-dijo con un nudo en la voz.

-Mmm…comprendo, intentaré verla hoy-sonreí.

-Me parece, quiero que mi hija sea feliz y si tú puedes lograr eso, les doy mi apoyo-susurro.

-Gracias Charles-dije sintiéndome feliz porque él aceptara nuestra relación.

-Adiós-

-Adiós-

Maneje hacia el centro de Port Angeles a alta velocidad, llegué y rodee el lugar hasta que di con la ventana que daba a su habitación, era en el segundo piso por lo que tendría que subir a un árbol y entrar. Comencé escalando de forma lenta, mis manos se resbalaban pero no cedí hasta que logré subir al árbol, su ventana estaba cerrada, la golpee suavemente con los nudillos por algunos minutos hasta que abrió, sus ojos se abrieron muchos al verme, refregó sus ojos como si no creyera que yo estaba ahí.

Entre de un salto en su cuarto, rodee su cintura con mis brazos, aspiré el aroma de su cabellos, intoxicándome.

-Edward ¿Eres tú?-pregunto con la voz estrangulada.

-Soy yo, te amo-sus manos acunaron mi rostro y nos besamos de forma lenta, enrede mis dedos entre su cabellos, el beso se volvió hambriento y necesitado, sus manos acariciaban de forma frenética mi rostro, las mías frotaron su espalda. Lentamente nos fuimos acercando a su cama, hasta que caímos sobre ella, trate de no aplastarla, sus ojos me miraban con amor y anhelo.

-Edward, te necesito-susurro y con esas palabras logro desarmarme por completo. Saque su ropa dejándola solo con ropa interior, besé sus hombros, sus labios, mordí su cuello, jadeo, sus manos acariciaron mi cabello. Saque su sostén y me maraville con la suavidad de su piel, bese sus senos repetidas veces hasta que se volvieron pequeñas piedrecitas.

-Edward-gimió mirándome intensamente, se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí y desabotono mi camisa lentamente mirándome fijamente en el proceso, mordía su labio y eso lograba que la deseara aún más, cuando saco mi camisa beso mi pecho y lamio mi cuello, mis manos acariciaron su espalda pegándola más a mí, maravillándome al sentir su piel contra las mía, me acerqué a su rostro y devore sus labios, su dientes mordieron mi labio inferior. La recosté y saque sus bragas, luego saque mi ropa hasta que quedamos completamente desnudos. Introduje un dedo dentro de ella, maravillándome al verla disfrutar, sus manos sujetaban las sábanas fuertemente, su cabello estaba esparcido por toda la almohada, y sus dientes no soltaban su labio.

-Edward-jadeo-Te quiero dentro de mí, basta de juegos-gemí, entre en ella mirándola a los ojos, estaba completamente húmeda para mí, comencé a embestirla de forma lenta aprisione su cintura, marcando el ritmo.

-Más Edward, más-gimió. Entre y salí más rápido de ella, llenando aquella necesidad abismante que sentía por ella.

-Bella-gruñí al sentir el orgasmo que se nos avecinaba.

-Ahhh-gimió, tome su rostro y la besé, su lengua de forma lenta entro en mi boca a la vez que sus manos se entrelazaban en mi cabello-Te amo, te he extrañado un montón-susurro cuando ya estábamos más calmados, su cuerpo estaba apoyado sobre el mío, mis dedos trazaban figuras en su espalda.

-Yo igual, pero no me dejaban verte pequeña-dije mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados, no dije nada-Renee, uy no sabes cuánto la detesto-

-Ponte en su lugar-dije tratando de ser conciliador.

-No les hagamos caso, no quiero estar lejos de ti-dijo en un hilo de voz, la besé.

-Eso no pasara, estaré aquí contigo…aunque tenga que escalar arboles-susurre haciéndola sonreír.

-Hazlo, ya no aguantaba sin ti –

-Nadie nos separara-declaré.

-¿Lo prometes?-acaricio mi mentón.

-Lo prometo amor-bese sus labios intentando eliminar sus preocupaciones.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Con respecto a un review que me mandaron preguntándome si dejaría mi fic, les digo que NO DEJARE ESTE FIC, porque es el primer fic que escribo y le tengo un cariño especial, pero no puedo actualizar con la frecuencia que lo hacía en antaño, estoy en mi último año de instituto y tengo que preparar la prueba para entrar a la universidad, ustedes entenderán que eso consume demasiado tiempo, quiero escribir mis fics cuando sienta que la inspiración llega a mí y me guste como quedo, no por cumplir porque eso hace que se pierda la esencia de la historia. Espero que puedan ser pacientes. Saludos a todas y nos leemos pronto. <strong>

**¿REVIEWS? **


	26. I m ready

_Now I'm ready to start  
>I would rather be wrong<br>Than live in the shadows of your song  
>My mind is open wide<br>And now I'm ready to start_

**Ready to start/ Arcade Fire**

* * *

><p><strong>Camino hacia la ruina<strong>

**Chapter 22: I´m ready.**

**Bella POV**

Su corazón latía acompasadamente debajo de mi oído, era el sonido más maravilloso y acogedor que podía existir, era como estar en casa.

Sus manos no dejaban de acariciar algún trozo de mi piel completamente expuesta, lentamente fui alzando mi ojos a su rostro, me recibió con una gran sonrisa, lo besé de forma lenta y cariñosa, casi como si quisiera conservar ese momento en una caja por un largo tiempo. Sus hermosos ojos no dejaban de contemplarme y en mi cabeza no dejaban de colarse algunas preguntas.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿En qué piensas tan intensamente?-me preguntó a la vez que acariciaba mi mentón, mordí mi labio inferior de forma nerviosa.

-Edward ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir a verme?-pregunté en un susurro.

-Digamos que en el mundo exterior las cosas se han alterado un poco-intento relajar mi ceño fruncido, acariciándolo con su dedo.

-No entiendo nada, podrías ser un poco más claro-pedí.

-No me dejan entrar a visitarte- confesó.

-¡ ¿Qué?!¿Quién hizo eso?-pregunté encolerizada.

-Tu mamá-Claro que sí, solo ella podía hacer algo tan malvado y retorcido.

-La odio-dije con todo el sentimiento-Siempre arruina todo con su presencia-

-No digas eso, es tu madre-dijo de forma suave.

-Tener a un hijo no significa ser madre, ella nunca se ha hecho cargo de mí, solo se preocupa por sí misma, en el fondo sigue siendo la niñita caprichosa-Renee nunca cambiaría.

-Tal vez deberías intentar hablar con ella, creo que no pierdes nada-entrecerré los ojos con escepticismo-Lo digo en serio amor, cuando yo tenía 15 años me enteré de que mis padres no eran en realidad mis padres, fui adoptado por ellos, me sentí engañado, casi como si toda mi vida hubiese sido una horrible y gran mentira, en ese momento Esme fue un gran apoyo por decirlo de algún modo, ella me confesó que mi madre quedó embarazada siendo tan solo una niña, quien además tenía dependencia a las drogas, ella quiso darme en adopción, porque sabía que solo así podría tener una mejor vida, en pocas palabras me fue un acto de amor, gracias a su decisión pude tener dos maravillosos hermanos y una vida sin necesidades, además de una madre cariñosa y atenta que nunca me trato de forma diferente a mis hermanos.

-¿Y Carlisle?-pregunte sin saber por qué siempre eludía hablar del tema.

-Él es harina de otro costal, en el fondo no es un mal hombre, solo que no le gusta que pasen a llevar sus opiniones, en otras palabras se cree dueño de la verdad, por eso yo me fui de la casa, él no dejaba que cumpliese mis sueños- lo abracé.

-No sabía eso, gracias por confiar en mí-besó mi mejilla- Tienes razón, tengo que tratar de hablar con ella, creo que es la única manera de llegar a algún sitio con ella, no podemos gritarnos siempre que nos veamos-suspiré. _Difícil. _

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Y aquí estaba yo, sentada en la cafetería del centro médico, esperando a que llegará Renee, mi estómago era un manojo de nervios, mis manos no dejaban de sudar y mi pie golpeaba el suelo insistentemente.

-Hola Isabella-saludo con voz suave, inspiré.

-Hola Renee-salude con cortesía.

-¿Quieres beber o comer algo? Yo invito-sonrió.

-Creo que con una taza de té estaría bien-llamó a la camarera

-Quiero dos tazas de té, por favor-pidió.

-Enseguida señora-la camarera trajo nuestro pedido en unos minutos, en ese tiempo no dijimos nada, solo se dedicó a escrutarme.

-Quería hablar contigo sobre Edward-su ceño se frunció- Verás él y yo somos novios-sus ojos se agrandaron.

-Eso no puede ser posible, eres solo una niña, no sabes nada de la vida-dijo con superioridad.

-Claro que sí, tú no me conoces para nada, han pasado casi 15 años desde la última vez que me viste- dije tratando de mantenerme tranquila. _Respira Bella._

-Lo sé-miró el suelo- Pero la vida es difícil, las personas pueden ser crueles y perversas contigo, recién estás abriendo tus alas, él es un hombre que ha experimentado muchas más cosas que tú, tal vez solo te esté utilizando-mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Edward no era así.

-Sé lo difícil que es la vida, cuando niña todos me molestaban por no tener madre, ahora tú llegas y como si nada hubiese pasado tratas de hacerte cargo de mí, es absurdo-limpié una lágrima que había resbaladó- Déjame decirte algo, Charlie te lleva ventaja, él me ha enseñado todo, él es único, me ha explicado desde ir al baño a cómo me iba llegar la menstruación ¿Y tú dónde estabas Renee Dawson?- alcé una ceja.

-Yo no podía soportar este sitio, era algo superior a mí, no era feliz. El sitio en el que vivo te encantaría, el clima es templado , hay flores, tengo una bonita casa y podrías estar cómoda ahí, además de que tienes una hermanita-intento tomar mi mano, la corrí.

-Mi vida es Forks, no intentes formar una familia feliz con personas que ni siquiera conozco, vivo con mi padre aquí, tengo un novio hace más de 10 meses, soy una persona feliz-sonríe al saber todo lo que tenía, lo que más amaba en esta vida.

-Tú crees eso, porque solo haz visto este pueblucho, a fuera hay cosas maravillosas, te encantará- negué-Tal vez deberías saber algo importante…para que lo consideres-titubeo.

-Tu Isabella Swan, no eres hija de Charles Swan, es una mentira- comencé a marearme.

-Deja de mentir-rogué.

-Es la verdad, verás cuando yo tenía unos 15 años, era un niña muy caprichosa, mis papás hacían lo que querían y todo el mundo hacía lo que quería, era la chica más bonita y popular de mi preparatoria…-

_-Flash Back- _

-Oye Renee, ¿Quieres ir conmigo a una fiesta?-me invito Josh Carter, el mejor jugador de soccer del instituto y alumno del último curso.

-Claro-sonreí de forma coqueta.

Me arreglé con mi mejor tenida, un bonito vestido plateado que quedaba arriba de la rodilla. Me maquillé solo un poco y salí sintiéndome más confiada que nunca.

La fiesta era todo un éxito, música a todo volumen, grandes cantidades de alcohol y millones de parejas bailando desenfrenadamente.

-Te vez preciosa-dijo Josh, besando la comisura de mis labios, mis piernas temblaron.

-Gracias-masculle.

-Mejor vamos a bailar-dijo de forma entusiasta.

Esa misma noche me besó como nunca nadie lo había hecho, con pasión y necesidad, casi como si no existiese un mañana. A los días nos hicimos novios, me sentía la chica más dichosa y afortunada del mundo. Cada vez que nos veíamos no podía evitar arrojarme a sus brazos y besarnos hasta que sentía su excitación, en ese momento yo me frenaba, me daba medio ir al siguiente nivel y de forma más frecuente Josh quería que llegáramos hasta el final. Luego de que cumpliéramos un mes de novios lo invité a mi casa, mis padres tuvieron que viajar de forma sorpresiva por asuntos de negocios.

Comenzó a besarme de forma lenta pero insistente, sentía como sus manos se colaban bajo mi vestido, acariciando mis glúteos, me estremecí de placer.

-Josh, creo que esto no está bien-susurre de forma entrecortada.

-Claro que está bien-bajo la cremallera de mi vestido

-_Fin flash back-_

-…y pasó lo que tenía que pasar, perdí mi virginidad con él, luego de acostarnos un par de veces más él termino conmigo, me sentí tan usada y mancillada. Al cabo de una semana sentí que algo iba mal, tenía mareos, vómitos y no me llegaba el período, me hice una prueba y estaba embarazada, no lo podría creer, era como un castigo. Le conté a Josh y este me trato casi como si fuera una cualquiera, yo aún lo amaba, era tan ingenuamente estúpida, Te juro-me miró fijamente- no sabía qué hacer, temía que si le confesará a mis padres me odiaría y no sabía a quién más recurrir, hasta que pensé en Charles, el nerd de la escuela-la miré feo- discúlpame, pero él era la única salvación que tenía y era el mejor padre que tú podías tener…-

-¿Entonces usaste a Charlie?-asintió.

-Entonces ese tal Josh tenía razón, eres una jodida perra- dije las palabras con odio.

-Tenía miedo, era solo una niña- dijo excusándose.

-Pero Charlie tenía posibilidad de elegir, él podría tener una vida mejor, cumplir sus sueños, porque él quería ser astronauta y nunca la pudo cumplir por tu culpa-lloré, sintiendo compasión por mi padre, siempre tan bueno y noble.

-Yo…sé que hice mal, pero no sabía qué hacer y teniendo en cuenta que él me amaba, era nuestra posibilidad-apretó mi mano.

-¡MIENTES!-grité, todo el mundo nos quedó mirando raro-en el fondo sigues siendo la niñita caprichosa, que piensa solo en sí misma y en lo que la gente dirá, eres una egoísta, me avergüenza ser tu hija-una lágrima resbalo por su gélida expresión.

-Yo…lo siento tanto-sollozo-no hago más que dañarte, no sabes cuánto lo lamento, pero igual me siento feliz por ti, sé que Charlie es el mejor padre que hayas podido tener en el universo-

-Tienes razón en eso, pero no justifica que no lo hayas dejado elegir-enjuague mis lágrimas- creo que es mejor que me vaya, no quiero que te entrometas más en mi vida, hace mucho tiempo ya no eres parte de ella- dije intentando mantener mi voz serena.

-Isabella, por favor, dame una oportunidad-rogó.

-En este momento lo veo imposible, tal vez en un tiempo más, me has hecho mucho daño a mí y mi familia, lo mejor es que me vaya-me levanté y caminé lentamente, mis piernas estaban adormiladas, vi como su rostro se quebraba y tomaba algo de humanidad, me alejé.

Subí lentamente los peldaños a mi habitación, estaba agotada emocionalmente, quería relajarme, al entrar a mi habitación, estaba Charlie ahí con un ramo de flores y con una gran sonrisa.

-Bella ¿Dónde estabas hija?-lo abrace con desesperación, casi como si él fuera lo único solido en un extenso mar.

-Te amo papá- escondí mi rostro en su cuello y el olor de su colonia se coló por mis fosas nasales, me recordó a mi infancia.

-Wow, esos medicamentos que te dan te han vuelto más cariñosas- se carcajeo-Yo también te amo hija, eres mi tesoro más preciado-besó mi frente.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-preguntó Edward.

-Claro que no –respondió Charlie con una gran sonrisa.

-Únete al abrazo- rodeé la cintura de ambas-Los amo- dije sintiéndome más feliz y completa que nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>Toc toc...<strong>

**Hola a tod s, sé que tarde bastante, cuesta un poco volver a escribir luego de tanto tiempo, me esmeré mucho en este capítulo espero que le haya gustado tanto como a mí. Espero sus comentarios y opiniones. **

**Les recomiendo muchos al grupo que sale en el principio, Arcade Fire, su música es increíble, las letras, las melodías, simplemente me encantan, valen la pena. **

**El otro día vi una película que no es muy conocida "How I live now", es muy buena porque te hace reflexionar que cosas son realmente importantes en la vida y el soundtrack es genial. **

**Gracias por sus reviews y comprensión al tener que esperar tanto, pueden leer mis otros fics si quieren y quiero saber qué opinan. Saludos y abrazos para todos .**


End file.
